Rosario Vampire capu 3: The new One
by DanteTheUndead
Summary: My own Capu 3 ina way hope you like it :) I do not own any of the OC from Rosario vampire or the story all credit goes back to the creator Akihisa Ikeda
1. Chapter 1

My first time doing Rosario+Vampire Fan fic hope you enjoy

Chapter 1: Falling

"I never thought that I would die like this." Thought Tsukune as he slowly fell to the floor of Fairytales roof, "This is the worst possible way to go not even befor-" the boy could barely even finish his thought as pain pierced his body,

"I guess its true, my body is breaking down.." It felt as if he had been falling forever into the darkness that was the floor,

"I don't care though as long as Moka is safe. Then when he hit the floor he heard…a scream? He couldn't tell he could barely even think much less even make out the noise that was going on around him, but he tried to open his eyes and saw a white blur with silver hair and two with two red dots looking at him through the darkness around the edges of his vision..Moka..the one he had vowed and sworn to protect her with everything that he had, the one who he thought of the most out of all the other girl's. He tried to talk to her but nothing came out from his lips,

"Moka" he thought "There was so much that I wanted to tell you.. so much that I wanted to do with you lik-" more pain, he slowly started to close his eyes darkness in his vision growing "Like to take you're hand look into your eyes and tell you that you are the one that I want, that you are my final choice. For so long ive wanted to tell that you are the only one who makes me feel like im…." Tsukune's lungs felt like they were gone and breathing had become possible

"I'm your only one….Thank you…"

Tsukune knew what was coming next and he had braced himself that was the searing pain of the hand of Death himself to claim him, only this time Moka, Yukari, or Rubi couldn't save him this time like they had previous times before. Luckily he didn't have to wait long he felt the familiar weightless-ness and then someone cuffing his arms legs and torso

"Tsukune Aono, I've been waiting for you. " said a voice that sent shivers up Tsukune's body as he opened his eyes to see Death sitting on his throne looking in his human form much like Tsukune.. The only difference was the white hair and the Black eyes

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day to come…Son, I've watched you from the day that you were born." Tsukune looked at Death with a questioningly look "your my father?" Death looked at him bemused "Is it so hard to believe?" Death asked "How do you think that you where able to cross my barrier? Only Monsters or Dark Lords have that ability. Not only that how is it that you where able to hold both blood of Moka Akashia as well of Alacard or for that matter youre body would have broken down to nothing if you where a normal human" Death leaded closer "Why do you think you where able to escape me?" Tsukune looked into the black eyes and knew it was lt the truth no matter how much he wanted to deny it…after all he just wanted to be human, he looked up at Death

"If I am youre son then why don't I have a monster form and any special powers! On top of that WHY AM I DEAD!?"Death Laughed "You do boy, the only reason you can't use them is because you have locked them away, but I could help you unlock them. As for you being dead….your not really dead I just got lonely and wanted to see the only son I haven't seen." Death smiled and looked him, Tsukune was in shock, he wasn't dead! That means that…..his thoughts turned to Moka then he thought " Wait, if im not dead then what about that whole body modification and that breaking down bit?"

" It wont happen and as for the body mod it happened" said Death with an evil fatherly like smile "Sides just think of what those girls will think of when they see you alive, they'll be all over you after this good bye son of by the way look after little brother and im putting my seal back on you not some flimsy holy lock , so that way you can still have all of your memory's. Son Make me even prouder"

"Wait I have so many questi-" He Didn't have the chance to finish because Death Bonked him on the head and he felt the cuffs loosen and then leave his body and fell again only this time falling into a light "Thank you dad..." Tsukune closed his eyes feeling a sense of happiness, Death had given him another chance and he was going to see Moka again this was almost to surreal and the greatest feeling until

He felt a deep pain all the way to his bones and he when he tried to move his body the pain worsened and he cried out. When he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness and nothing else. " Wait if he gave me another chance then that must mean that im...still in Fairytale" He cried out calling for help if anyone was there and after what seemed like forever he heard someone moving rocks and rubble until he saw the first stab of sunlight hit his eyes. Then two figures left him out from under the rubble very roughly

"Careful idiots, he might still be sore." when his eyes had adjusted he saw three Males with one little girl staring at him. The tallest who had spoken looked about 14 with white hair and silver eyes, the two who lifted him out looked as if they were twins of about 13 with Black hair and the same hair due as him...wierd. The girl looked to be about 7 but the look in her eyes said that she was older than that, to be honest that really creeped him out but she had blonde hair and red eyes that looked like...Mokas.. she was breath-taking.

"Ok look im grateful that you guys helped me and all but who are you guys?" he asked with a questioningly glance? The two twins looked at each other and laughed nervously, the older one looked at him

"where your little brothers and sister." He replied with a look that told Tsukune he wasnt lying to him or joking "and we've come to take you back to Yokai.

_That's all for now but tell me what you think and if you like it, ill try to write more_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wake

"My..Brothers and sister.. but I don't have any" Tsukune told the group "besides no sibling of mine would have as much monster energy as you guys do after all im just a…" Tsukune stopped remembering all that Death had told him and how he wasn't human at all.

"Maybe he just temporally lost his memory Dante" said the little girl, the one named Dante laughed

"No, remember he was sent to the human world after kinda wiping out our house and deemed to powerful to live among us so he had h is memory wiped" Dante laughed and smiled an evil boyish smile

"But now we will have out big brother back, our real big brother not this human form of him" Dante was walking closer to him and the two boys backed away from Tsukune, Tsukune felt panicked "_Real big brother?" _ right then he felt something in his gut waiting to be released. Then Dante reached to Tsukune's arm and pulled a Skull shaped Rosary of his arm and Tsukune felt power and energy come back to his body 20 fold. "_Whats' Happening?" _he thought "_Where's all this power coming from?_" then he felt as if his thoughts were not his own anymore s if someone else was there

"Finally free"

Tsukune then understood this was the power of the son of Death and his true monster self. He stood up then all pain left his body looked over at the group and then he felt a sense of dread as his memory's flooded back to him these little monsters where the reason he had been sent to the human world, he had been waiting for the chance to make them pay but then he saw them, all on the verge of tears and he looked around ready to destroy what ever was making them sad then the little girl Kiria

"Tsukune I've missed you so much brother" then she charged him, hugged him and cried and then one by one the others did the same

"So what you're saying is that Dad finally unlocked the memory block?" he asked flexing his hand

"Yes big brother but we had to remove the Grim Grip on your shoulder to get you back." He looked at them "Remove it? That must mean that I'm not of free reign of this power" he stood up and took the skull back Dante, the boy looked at him puzzled "What are you doing?" the Devil looked back his brother "ive seen what happens if I don't" then all of them latched onto him trying to convince him not to "please don't we just got you back." Tsukune looked at them he hated to see them sad "I'll make you a deal ok? If you take me back the Yokai Academy then for one day I will take this off and we'll have the most fun ever ok?" he smiled for their sake looking at them. Their faces all brightened

"Ok! Yaay!" then he put the seal back on and felt a little of his true the power leave him.

The group traveled on Dante's whale thing glaring at him while the little girl didn't leave his side and hld on to him even when one the twins (Aya) fought with Dante on who's turn it was to drive. After all most falling out of the sky and crashing through a few building's they arrived at a familiar sight for Tsukune. Yokai Academy, He jumped off the whale spirit and ran as fast as he could towards the school the other kids soon followed suit but they where all yelling at him to slow down so they could keep up. "Onee-san" Said the little girl firmly attached to his neck "go faster" she yelled with glee he smiled and did just that.

When they reached the gates the girl was giggling madly Tsukune with her slowed down and looked at a statue that was in the front "_**This is a statue for Tsukune Aono for defending this world and my daughter"**_ He looked at it and almost started laughing instantly it showed him in his ghoul-Alacard form fighting Gyokuro Shuzen (Mokas evil aunt) and then the little girl asked him

"Woah you did that brother?" He looked up at her and could see the wonder in her eyes and before he could tell her that he had a ice shard flew right by his head "How dare you laugh" Tsukune turned around and saw a very pissed off Mizore

"He was more than you'll ever amount to" she said in a cold voice and threw a volley of ice shards at him

"Big Brother watch out!" Before he could react Kiria had jumped off of his shoulders and thrown a volley of fire at the ice shards "Don't you dare hurt my brother." Yelled Kiria her clothes flaming

"Out of my way you brat" yelled Mizore freezing Kiria, Tsukune knew that things where getting out of hand and yelled "Mizore stop!" the Snow women looked back at him "how do you know my name?" he looked at her and yelled "because you told me this and you know me" she looked at him skeptical then her eyes widend "Tsuku…ne?" he relaxed then

"Yes Mizore, its me" she shook her head and she yelled back

"NO IMPOSSIBLE I SAW HIM DIE!, NOT EVEN MOKA SAID THAT THERE WAS NO WAY HE COULD BE ALIVE!" her eyes began to glow and the ground and air around her turned bitter cold

"Mizore it is me don't you reme-" he was cut of by the volley of ice shards sent flying at him, normaly he would have ran but he saw them all fall in slow motion and then when watched until they where about to hit him and walked out of the way "anyways" he started "Mizore its me let me prove it" She seemed to falter tears falling from her eyes, she could only think of one way for him to prove he was the real Tsukune

"Did we ever have children?" she looked deep into his eyes "Wha- NO!" she feel to her knees and looked in utter disbelief he reacted the same way that her Tsukune would have "how…." By then Kiria had thawed out and jumped up

"How dare you freeze a daughter of Death" a livid look on her face and Tsukune had hold her back from clawing Mizores face off, then Mizore got up

"You changed you're hair I like it black and white streaks" She blushed walking towards him he looked puzzled and she reached out and put her clod hand on his face and kissed him deeply.

"I've missed you" he was in shock and then his brothers caught up breathless and cussing him for running so fast, saw Mizore and looked at them asking

"Oh sorry bro where we interrupting something?" He took the opportunity to back away from Mizore and laughed scratching his head

"N-No"He stammered

"Big brother was kissing this snow women" said with a laugh

"Kiria!" he said, she replied by sticking her tongue at him and then pulling her eyelid down Mizore laughed

"Wait, who are these guys but most of all how are you still alive its been 2 months." she asked wonder written all over her exspression. He told her about everything that happened and how his real dad was Death and his siblings and his limiter. When he finished she looked at him for a long time

"Explains so much" she replied sitting down, then all the kids threw themselves to the floor

"FOOD" they all cryed both Tsukune and Mizore laughed

"Well it is lunch time so come get some food with me?" they all jumped to their feet and looked at Mizore with starry eyes and they followed her.

"Go on ahead" he said "ill go enroll these guys into the school" she shrugged and took them to the lunch room.

It was 15 minutes before he came back and by then another fight had broken out between Aya and Dante and Mizore was trying to break up.

He charged forward "Stop you two" he yelled they both looked at him Dante got off Aya and they stood glaring at each other, but before Tsukune could get closer to scold them Dante slapped Aya into the floor and Aya began to change shape turning into a bony shadow a Death Skull Dante seeing this Transformed into a Death Knight, the people watching the fight all gasped

"Don't you two" but Tsukune's crys reached deaf ears but to his right he felt a familiar S class energy and felt a hand throw him back

"Don't, what do you think that you are doing charging these two" said a voice he had longed to hear, Inner Moka's

"Get out of here" She looked sternly at him "Even with you energy you can't beat these guys" then Tsukune laughed because she had taken of his rosary and she hadn't realized he slowly got up and he felt even more power come to him and he heard the people gasp

"Look at the skin those eyes and tattoos…you don't think these are a part of the Aono Clan?" he heard one kid say.

Then he looked at Moka "Not this time Moka" she looked at him then her eyes slowly widened but before she could say anything else he surged forward and grabbed Aya grabbing the boys ribcage and bringing it to the floor with a sickening crack and Aya turned back to his human form gasping in pain and then turned to Dante who he could see was nervous and began walking toward him saying "You seem eager for a fight boy, you're in high school now so don't act like a little boy I have to keep in check anymore." He punched Dante in the gut and brought his knee into his chin popping out-of-place Dante fell to the floor knocked out. "That goes for all of you I don't like being called out for trivial matter such as this ok?" he looked back them, at once everyone in the room replied "Yes Sir" his siblings

"Yes Onii-San" He smiled walking back to Moka whose eyes still wide and slowly held out his hand

"Your holding something I in order need to sleep." he said outstreching his hand

She looked in his eyes put the rosary in his hand "you look like someone I knew but your monster energy is that of my fathers…." He looked at her put the Rosary back on its strap then when the power left him he looked around and then freaked out

"Aw man Dante, Aya Im sorry guys didn't mean to do that!" he was about to run to them but then Inner Moka grabbed him

"Don't think im going to forget..you smell a lot like my mate once did" then she put the Rosary back on her chain and fell forward into his arms and he caught her…just like old times.

When they awoke both Dante and Aya where in the school nurses office and they looked at each other and laughed

"Well looks like big brother hasn't lost his touch" Said Dante through gritted teeth "Nope not at all huh?" Replied Aya "Did he have to go that far though?" Then the door opened and everyone else came in except Tsukune

"Hey where's Big Brother" asked Aya, everyone except for Dante and Aya laughed at each other

"This pink haired girl fainted into him, then when she woke she was apologizing to him accidentally backed into a switched that activated a door and he got hit in the nose and he's next to you." Everyone looked over it was true he was sleeping now all signs of his wound were gone now but there was still a bloody nose wrap.

_Things seem to be getting somewhat interesting now _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Time

Tsukune woke up from a sleep only to find that all of his siblings where laughing at him, and went over to the mirror and looked puzzled at the person that looked back at him. The person had black hair with silver streaks and golden eyes, but most of all he couldn't figure out why until he looked and saw that his nose was in wrap.

"How did this happen?" he touched his nose expecting that it would be broken only to find it was whole and not broken at all.

"The great and powerful older brother was beaten by a door" said Rin( the other Twin) and burst out laughing.

"Well well you took a nasty hit young man," said the nurse "at least you look better."

He looked at her and thought "_ I remember her from when she tried to kill Moka"_ still he smiled as pleasantly as he could and then he told the others to take Aya and Dante and go to his old dorm and gave them his key,

"Surely you're not leaving yet? Are you?" the nurse looked worried but he nodded and left.

He thought about Moka and how she reacted to him and how much different he looked now "_Man, I do look different just like Mizore said.." _he tried to brush that off as he made his way to his homeroom. When he got there he knocked three times and then he opened the door and almost instantly the whispers started and he started to feel out-of-place

"Ah yes you must be the new student I take it?" asked Miss. Nekonome who was looking at him,

"_Not even she recognizes me.." _he thought

"Yes Ma'am I am" he smiled

"Well then the introductions will have to wait but please take a seat." She motioned over to a seat by the window in front was Mizore giving him a blushing smile and next to Mizore was a witch who had grown a lot and wore a purple cap behind Mizore was a pink haired girl whom he had wanted to see since he got on this campus who stared at him Moka, next to him sat a blue hair girl whom he knew all to well Kurumu who started at him with an open mouth.

"Yes ma'am" he walked over to the seat and was almost one step away when Saizou tripped him and said with a sneering grin

"Sorry new guy, by the way are you like that Aono guy cause you smell a lot like a human would." Everything in the room went still except for Moka who got up walked over to Saizou and slapped him hard, then she ran out of the room tear drops in her eyes. "Man" Said Saizou rubbing his cheek "like any mention of him and she gets all upset." He looked back over at Tsukune who was on his feet at staring out the window

"I bet that he ment a lot to her." Tsukune mumbled

Then he sat down and the class continued at the break he got up and walked outside to the roof.

"Mizore what are you doing?" said an irritated voice he looked to see that Mizore was pulling a Kurumu and Yukari with her,

"You guys need to hear this." The snow women replied they stopped fighting when they saw Tsukune looking at Mizore

"You're the new guy aren't you? The one who had that unbelievable monster energy at lunch?" Tsukune blushed and looked down

"Well I wouldn't call it unbelievable Kurumu" he started

"Wait how do you know my name I haven't even told you my name" her eyes slanted then Mizore pulled out a photo and held it front of her and said

"Maybe this will help" Both Kurumu and Yukari looked and then she looked back and forth for a long time before her eyes widened and Yukari jumped at him

"TSUKUNE YOUR ALIVE" She hugged him and cried as he tried to get her off,

"Yukari, please get off your killing my ribs" he said turning pink

"This….is a…a Trick it has to be, I saw you die I saw our body." Kurumu then she charged forward and he was expecting a hug like Yukari's but instead she spread her wings and grabbed his shirt collar and picked him up dangling him over the school building.

"Kurumu what are you-"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHY YOU'RE HERE BUT YOU ARE NOT MY TSUKUNE, TELL ME WHO YOU ARE OR I WILL DROP YOU." He looked up at Kurumu her purple eyes shimmering with tears "Well I know that you say may not believe me but I Kurumu I know in your heart you do" Her arms were began to shake and her face began tot crumple "Because everyday you used to jump on me and you Moka, Mizore, and Yukari where fighting over me…most of all you where the one who shoved the needle into my heart when I needed it the most Kurumu."

He looked deeply into her eyes and her whole body acted as if she had been shocked and she lost her grip on his collar and he fell "_Aww maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" _luckily Yukari had caught him with her spell and Tsukune was lifted on the building.

Kurumu looked at him her eyes wide then they moistened and she slapped him "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH"

"Kurumu.."

"NO SAVE IT" she walked past him and ran down the stairs. He stood there holding his hand to his cheek and thinking. Just then the afternoon bell rang and it was time to go back to class

Nobody paid any attention to him as he entered the class room again and sat at his desk. "Hey" said a voice behind him "I'm Moka-" "Akashiya" he smiled and turned around "I know" She looked surprised blushed a little and then said "Well I'm sorry that I didn't say hi earlier I had a little…problem" He looked deeply into her eyes "Why wont you forget him?" she looked taken aback and next to her Kurumu growled, but he still continued "I'm sorry I mean like why aren't you able to forget him that's all" Moka looked down sadness in her every pore "Because he was everything to me..and I never got to tell him and I failed to keep my promise to him that I would protect him and most of all because he was my true love" with that Tsukune felt his heart do leaps "All right before we go any further I think the new student should introduce himself so please come forward and do so." He looked at her one last time got up and made his way to the front

My name is Tsukune Aono

_There that's all im going to put until later hope you all enjoyed it so far _


	4. Chapter 4

_Very special thanks to LorwynLoup for giving me the idea for this one thank you_

Chapter 4: Answer's

_My names Tsukune Aono._

There was a dead silence that stung his ears "_Man, maybe this was a mistake" _ he looked at Moka whose eyes where wide and filled with shocked, he tightened his jaw and walked out of the room. "Just as Dad said it would be." He said as he walked toward the rooftop, thinking about the last encounter he had with his father

"Boy remember this well if I unlock all that you have forgotten about then you will unlock all the power that you once had." Tsukune looked at his hand then smiled think of what his father said next said "Power that even surpasses Dante the next in line to be Death after I retire" Tsukune thought "_Power that even surpasses the Birthright of Dante…Dose that mean I'm the stronger one" _ When Tsukune got to the roof he saw Dante his Brother standing looking out towards the forest

"Dante why aren't you on class buddy" he asked ruffling Dante's hair and standing next to him. Dante looked at his older brother with a smile but then faltered and looked down

"We don't belong here children of Death." Dante replied sadly

Tsukune looked at him "What do you mean Children of Death don't belong here?"

Dante looked at him once again this time with a deep look of pain and sadness "I mean because our family are Ultra Rare Omega Z-class Super Monsters that no one will want to be around us, or at least they don't want to be around me…everyone else seemed to get treatment like they where god's or something, all the other kids avoided me in the hallways and flinch and cringe when I tried to talk to them and all whispered behind my back when I passed them."

Dante clenched his fist "I tried to ignore it because no matter where I go it's always the same. Even when I was very young it was the same way, all because father named me the next in line to take over as Death as the second born child. Before all of that I had friends and family members like uncles and aunts would greet me but afterwards they all avoided me and treated me like I was the plague!"

Dante shouted tears falling from his eyes, "My own father told them to though all because '**The road to becoming Death was a hard one and you cannot have anyone or anybody by your side unless it you find your true mate, and the siblings that are around you.**' He told me" he gritted his teeth and slammed his fist down on the railing " I didn't realize it at the time, but he had placed a curse on me one that no one could break or would break. Or so I thought" He looked up at Tsukune

"The only person who didn't avoid me was you, you would even scold all the other people who evaded me for being so rude and you would even get into fights with father over why he had placed such a terrible curse on me always stating that you would take my place if that would take all of my pain away." Dante Looked to the sky and smiled,

"Father didn't understand it at the time but then he made a deal with you that all of us hated him for" He looked back to Tsukune "What was that?" asked Tsukune "You agreed that if you locked away all of your power, memory's, everything and went to live in the human world then he would take away most of my pain."

Tsukune thought hard and remembered that deal he had made Death in his fathers' throne room and how Death had told him he would had much rather have had him as the second born then Dante, for the next in line to rule.

"**Dante is strong, fast, and smart it is his birthright to be as strong as he is, bu the pales in comparison to you ever since you started training with your great-grandfather as well as your mother's death, you have become the strongest of us all."** said Death

The strongest didn't matter to Tsukune though what mattered to him was making his brother happy and not have him feel the pain of being so alone.

"**Why is it that you are willing to throw everything away just for a boy who will eventually feel that pain? Why not kill him and take his place instead?"**

He told his father the reason behind it all and why he wouldn't do that because he was a protector not a killer just as he had promised Gii-sama he would be. Death Studied him with cold eyes

"_**Fine. So be it" **_ He waved his hand and instantly Tsukune felt as a deep intense pain as if someone was ripping him in half, but he knew that his younger siblings where watching him through cracks they had discovered when exploring but it was growing and pretty soon he was no longer able to stand

"_**Hm..you seem to have a lot of power to shove away what a waste" **_ Death got up and left the throne room. Not long after all the younger siblings came dashing in "TSUKUNE!" they cried Dante pushed past of them and screamed

"You idiot! Why you don't have to do this! I'll take all of this pain if It means you won't go away!" Tsukune smiled and looked at him and with great effort put his head against Dante's and looked deep into his eyes and growled "Shut up! I didn't do this just so you could become a softy on me and tell me what I should and shouldn't do you, I did it because I don't want you to go through all that pain and I won't leave ill be back I promise and when that happens you better not be so soft got it?" Tsukune knew the answer but couldn't keep conciseness long enough to assure the rest of them and he fell into a darkness

"Ever sense that day all that ive told myself to be just like you" Said Dante breaking Tsukune's thoughts "To me that was the greatest act of anyone I has ever done for me, and I always wanted to say" he looked at Tsukune for a second then glanced the other way "thank you."

Tsukune looked smiled and said "Hey I don't care if we are super class monsters. That doesn't mean that you can't have friends, I mean when I thought that I was human I made a superclass monster friend, well I guess you can say I fell in love with that superclass monster but still."

Dante smiled and impish smile "Oh yeah who's this Moka ive been hearing about? Eh? Is she the one that you are talking about cause if so I need tell her all the embarrassing story's about you used to liked to be called little Tsuki and how you always hated water and when you played sports you only wore you underwear on you head and a cape cause you though that it made you Super Tsukune."

He laughed while Tsukune shoulders sagged with each comment he listed then he looked over at Dante with evil eyes and grabbed him giving him a nuggie "Don't you dare tell her anything you do that and ill tell everyone how you still sleep with a pacifier under your pillow"

Dante stopped laughing "You wouldn't dare…" they both knew the look on Tsukune's face said it all but Dante knew he wasn't joking. "Fine" Dante pouted as he agreed to the conditions. " Oh yeah I have a question for you, like how where you able to transform at lunch? Dad said the only people who should be able to remove that rosary are the people who are family as well as the ones who have fallen in love with you."

Tsukune eye's widened, only family and the one who had fallen for him did that mean that Moka…? His thoughts turned to Moka ina Wedding dress and then how she told his father to learn his place for allowing her to be kissed, he laughed and was smacked on the back of the head by Dante and was sent into the door

"HEY!" Yelled Dante "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I SAID?!"

Tsukune got up rubbing his face "Oww" he said "Well I saw Moka and she was the one who removed the seal so that's how"

He shrugged Dante on the other hand still wasn't satisfied but took that as a appropriate response. "Oh yeah but I did meet this girl who had a bat riding around on her shoulder and she said her name was Kokoa Shuzen and demanded to know what was so great out us, and she got rather irritated with me when I told her that her breath stank and brushed her off for some reason, she even chased me around with a huge mace with spikes that where ridiculously huge spikes"

Dante motioned with his hands "She chased me all the way to our home room and she kept staring at me until I looked at her then she would stick her tongue at me. Until she heard my namesake then she kinda had a.. "

"Dazed look as if she had just been slapped in the face huh?" Tsukune finished

"Yeah, in fact they all did." Then the bell rang and students were pouring out to their afternoon clubs.

"I wonder if I should go to the newspaper club or not…" Tsukune said

Dante looked at him puzzled "why wouldn't you?" Before he could reply they could hear a loud voices and running up the stairs, Dante got into a defensive stance. Tsukune did the same but the door opened it was Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari fighting through the door. Both Dante and Tsukune relaxed and before either one could do anything else Kurumu walked forward and slapped him as hard as she could

"Don't you ever do that again." She said "because if you do then I can't do this" She wrapped her arms around Tsukune and was about to kiss him with a giant frying pan hit her in the head. He felt a little relived that Mizore had forgiven him wanted to his him again. But his laughter was short lived before a sudden pain in his stomach area had caused him to be sent flying over the railing and into a tree 100 yards away,

"ONII-SAN" yelled Dante about to jump off the railing to go after his brother

"Don't worry boy." Said a commanding voice "He isn't dead and he wont die" Dante turned around to see a woman that looked to be about the same age as his brother, she was tall had silver hair red eyes and a monster energy that was that of a Super class but the feature that stuck out for him was the eyes blood-red except for the long angry slit that was down the middle.

"Who are you?" he asked through gritted teeth who did she think that she was kicking his brother around like he was a rag doll she regarded him with those blood-red eyes and said

"I am Moka Akashiya, and until now I thought that I was the widow of Tsukune Aono"

Dante stopped, so this was Moka, the one that his brother talked about so much Dante then sighed and said

"Fine, go" earning him an evil look from Moka as her eyes flared

"Are you commanding me to leave? Know your place" she said kicking him and catching him off guard then she ran and jumped off the building toward the place in where Tsukune had landed and a volley of emotions from Human Moka and Vampire Moka where all stirring in her gut but the one that stuck out the most was anger. Anger for the fact he had left her and the fact he didn't tell her right away when they had seen each other the first time and then she realized that another big emotion she felt was relief, relief and love for the man she had thought to be dead was not dead at all and had come back to her, still didn't mean that she wouldn't kick his ass for making her feel so sad but she still felt relief

"Tsukune" she thought "I missed you"

_Hey guys sorry that this chapter might be a bit to boring tried to make it as fun and interesting at the rest but that might not have worked out, but I hope that you enjoyed it very much_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lost

"Of all times I've been sent flying into things that one was the most painful" Groaned Tsukune as he picked himself up from the ground, and looked around and found that he was back in the forest off campus. "I wonder what hit me?" he scratched the back of his head and laughed,

"I bet it Kiria did, for not going to pick her up like I promised.." but in the bottom of his gut he knew that wasn't true, "Whatever it was I can't let it get to my friends or Dante." he turned to run but ran right into a tree.

"It's not your day is it Tsukune?" said a voice that sent a chill up his spine "_Maybe if I don't move she will forget about me"_ he thought he laid there for about five seconds before the voice yelled back "Are you really not going to talk to me after all this time?!" he made the mistake of looking up to reply and really wished he hadn't, because what he saw was a tall beautiful vampire with eyes as blood-red as the moon looking down at him silver hair flowing all around her.

"Hey-hey-hey Moka" he laughed nervously "What's –" she picked him up the arm her red eyes almost glowing "That's all you have to say?" Tsukune suddenly had a very bad feeling and said "No I wanted to say that I was sorry for not coming here this whole time to see you just that I had to deal with my dad." He scratched the back of his head, Moka looked deeply into his eyes and shook her eyes and her hand flashed out ripping his uniform arm cuff

"So this is it? The seal?" Tsukune looked at her and at the seal confused "Yes why does it matter though i-" he didn't get a chance to finish before She had ripped the Rosary of the skull shaped chains.

That's when he felt all of his power coming back to him knocked Mokas hand from him and then unleashed half of his full strength all of his mothers, and grandfathers knowledge passed onto him of fighting was released even when he did this he felt as if someone had given the power to crush the world if he pleased he looked into Moka's eyes saw that she was trying to hide her fear.

"Well then" he said in a calm voice "As pretty as you are you look like you could blow off some steam so" he bowed "shall we dance" "You have a lot of nerve," said Moka seething and shaking "Regarding me as if I'm a low-class monster and not of royal blood."

Reaper Tsukune yawned "No I wasn't referring to you as a low-class monster I've seen you fight before so I know what you capable of as well as the royal blood I know my father is your fathers right-hand man." This made Moka falter and Tsukune took the chance to run at her stopping right before her saying "Tsk-tsk you let me get to you head"

She threw a lighting fast kick at him that he let hit him and send flying into a tree but it didn't knock him off of his feet, he knew that his siblings where watching him and knew that he would keep them entertained. When he started used his monster speed to walk over to her to end this fight he heard a little voice in his head say, "_Please don't hurt her" _said a voice inside of him causing him to stop right in front of Moka and earning him a good chin kick but instead of letting it send him flying he stood in place

"It's time you learned you place" said Moka about to attempt to end this fight, she charged at him and aimed a kick at him stomach, Tsukune caught it

"No he said, It time I did something I should have a long time ago Moka. Then using his monster speed he threw Moka into the air and raced to catcher before she hit the ground, he had he took her hand smiled at her and said "Thank you for everything." He was about to plant a kiss on her head when he heard a voice say

"Hey you." He looked at Moka smiled and placed her on her feet turned to face the person who confronted him and Tsukune was socked in the face. "I want a rematch this time just you and me Aono, this time your little girlfriend wont be able to save you" said Saizou already in moster-form.

Then he felt the anger and the rage and looked back at Saizou and growled back "Aren't you supposed to be dead Saizou?"

Saizou replied "Aren't you supposed to be to?"

Tsukune couldn't think of any witty remark but sighed and accepted his challenge. Saizou had grown even more powerful but nothing for Tsukune to fear with his new power as well, "Are you going to stand there with you arms crossed forever? Because your really beginning to piss me off"

He threw his massive fist Tsukune who looked as he had been crushed

"BROTHER!"

Kiria jumped from the bushes despite everyone's attempt to keep her hidden Saizou looked behind and laughed,

"Look, another girl a cute one at that, smells human to? Im a little out of touch since I left the human world but I can always relea-"

"Can it Creep!' she screamed throwing purple fire at him he laughed "Are you trying to hurt me?" he laughed and swung his massive fist at her catching her off guard and causing her to hit a tree. Then all of the siblings rushed to her side except for Dante who was transforming into his monster form

"You don't ever touch my family" he slowly started walking forward releasing his monster energy causing Saizou start to shake then he fist that he crushed Tsukune become overflowing with monster energy and start to be slowly lifted as if it were made of paper.

"This fight was to be between only you and I Saizou my sister had nothing to do with this." With those final words Tsukune was holding up Saizuo's hand up as if it was nothing and then wrapped his arm around Saizou and picked him up,

"What-..What are you guys your monster energy is off the charts.."

Both Dante and Tsukune shouted at the same time "I'm the Offspring of Death." And left their monster energy reach its highest no one knew this except Moka who had been watching the fight knew that, but when that happened one of Tsukune's chains shattered.

Tsukune looked at his brother "I haven't had the time to work on baseball pitches." And Dante smiled evilly back and said "Well I bet that you're not all that back I need to work on my punting skills." Tsukune crushed Saizou into a ball and threw him at Dante who in turn kicked him high in the air.

"I hope your ready for this" Said Tsukune looking up at Saizou and jumped into the air causing the place where had just be standing to become a crater and sent his fist into his stomach,

"Saizou I'm sending you back to hell" with each word he was furiously pounding Saizou higher into the air until he stopped kicked off him toward the ground holding out his hand and he said "The Chain Of Death see's your heart" and the chain that had broken off of Tsukune's Rosary began swirling in his hand until it took the form of a small silver knife and Tsukune threw it, the knife flew in a flash that was too fast to trace.

"Now" he said falling to the ground "Please take this soul Father" and Saizuo's body began to leak a black fluid that was soon flaking away as Death was taking his soul from him. "It is done" with that he angled himself to land on his feet and ran over to his sister who was staring up at him in awe with only a little scratch on her face, he breathed a sigh of relief

"Don't you ev-" he was cut off by Kiria hugging him and saying

"I wanted to save my Onii-san he looked like he was in trouble, sorry I got in the way." she replied

Tsukune was a little taken aback then he smiled and hugged her back "Thank you Kiria." Then when Dante was walking over to him he stood up Kiria still firmly attached to him. "Father was wrong" he said looking at Dante "He couldn't have a better person to take his place." Dante looked surprised.

While he was walking over to Moka one little fact still bothered him he had to ask her, "Moka I know that you might now want to talk to me or have anything to do with me but…I have question how do you transform without me pulling your Rosary?" he said looking into her looking into her eyes.

Her eyes dropped and he knew the answer then "Oh…you..ok" he tried to ignore that his heart was breaking he was grabbing for his Grim Rosary but she moved it from his reach and then she said,

"Because thanks to you I was able to pull it off after you're fight, mostly my father and I had a fight about whether it should be my true mate to pull it off or just me to."

Tsukune looked into her eyes and then he heard Aya say to the others "Hey guys want to tear this place up for some ice cream?" "YEAH!" Tsukune then was going to tell them that they better not but then she said

"My father won saying that 'I have a feeling that you would rather prefer it both ways mostly because I have a feeling he isn't as gone as you think he is.' I thought he had lost it because then he laughed and walked away." She looked at him with a look that he never would forget.

Tsukune then grabbed her hand and said "I have made my decision." She looked confused and then Tsukune kissed her but not on the dead like he had planned before no he had kissed her on the lips and he was expecting her to do something in return to get him off of her but she instead put her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. The others all laughed and made cat calls over to him, After what had seemed like an eternity Tsukune smiled and put the Rosary but on its chain and said

"I see why he likes you so much Moka Akashiya. You are the perfect mate." said Reaper-Tsukune

Then he felt as if all of his power had been ripped out of him again and fell to his knee's but then got up in time to catch Moka. While Walking back (Kiria complaining about how she wouldn't be able to ride his shoulders then Tsukune Giving in and letting her ride on them.)

Rin looked at Tsukune and said "Happy Early Birthday Bro." and then ran off yelling about Ice cream Moka smiled and looked at him

"Tomorrows your birthday?" she asked

Tsukune looked confused "I don't believe so"

Kiria began to bounce up and down "Yes it is Tsukni" he cringed and his new name but smiled at the memory or all his others "You mean you forgot your own birthday?"

_That's all for now im going to write more later but I hope you enjoyed this _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Relax

The rest of the afternoon had passed off without a hitch, with Moka never leaving Tsukune's side and everyone one else in the school being jealous of him, Dante still stood at the edge of the Red Sea with his siblings at his side all them throwing rocks into the sea.

"Kiria" said Dante the little girl looked at him with a smiling face "Do you think that Mom would be proud of us? I mean everyone besides Tsukune."

The little girl looked at him with a questioningly glance "What do you mean?"

Dante looked up at the blood-red moon "I mean do you think that she would be proud of our choices to live with other monsters?" The whole group looked at Dante "I mean throughout our whole family history we were regarded as the untouchable ones after our Forefather Azimuth was seen working with Alacard."

The little girl looked down at the sea below and said "Well I think she would be very pleased and proud of us, after all she was the one who wanted us to try and play with other kids that where like us." Kiria then thought back to the time when her mother told her that no matter what she should always try to tell Kiria the Humans and Monsters where to be treasured not be killed like most people had thought.

Aya said "Remember the day that big brother left and was given to those human people?" he laughed thinking about how happy the "parents" of Tsukune were to have a child that wasn't really there's "Then when ever brother thought he would fit in we'd make sure that he knew he was different?" Aya laughed thinking of the time he made Tsukune pants himself in front of some girl he was talking to.

"Hey guys…this girl Moka..do you think that we should allow her to get close to him?" Asked Rin looking very serious, when they all asked what he ment "I don't know why but I have a weird feeling about her like when every Dante eats tacos." Dante blushed and glared at him "She kinda gives off a weird vibe like she hiding something. Do you guys feel it or am I just being crazy again?" the teen asked the group. Almost at once Kiria disagreed with him,

"No, she a nice girl who I think is going to make our big brother happy and plus on top of that did you see her face when she saw what he could really do." She smiled and cattish grin "She was checking him out to when he first saw her" the other guy's looked at each other and shrugged Kiria crossed her arms and sighed

"Boys. Not even big brother saw it..Which reminds me where is he anyways?" she looked around,

Dante laughed "He's sleeping"

"Why is that so funny?" asked Aya

"Because when I went by earlier to check on him the snow women was sleeping with him." Then they all started laughing "Reminds me we should probably get back to bed as well it is pretty late" Said Dante the others agreed that they should probably catch some sleep and they started to walk back but half way there Kiria passed out and Dante had to give her a piggyback to her dorm.

"_Brother_" He thought thinking of Tsukune "_Don't think that I forgot your agreement, and soon it will happen._" Dante dropped Kiria off in her bed and was on his back to his room when he noticed a few shadows in cloaks sneaking about.

"What are they up to?" He wondered, he followed them all the way to boy's dorm where they walked up to his brother's room and knocked. Dante knew that something was wrong and he wanted to warn his brother but he couldn't, when Tsukune answered the door he rubbed his eye and looked at the two figures "What do you want it's really late." He asked them that when one of the figures put his hand on Tsukune and the boy passed out his eyes glassing over. "NOOO!" Yelled Dante charging from his hiding place and trying to run toward his brother to try and save him. The two figures turned around and he saw made him stop in his tracks

"Mother…..Father."

"Hello Dante." Ayaksi Aono smiled at her son her striking smile would never forget.

"What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed" she gave him a stern with her gold and silver eyes look putting her hands on her hip then smiled,

"The boy saw us and was wondering what we were doing sneaking around his territory and came to punish us when we knocked out his older brother wasn't it boy? You where simply protecting your family?" Asked the Dark King Death his black empty eyes giving Dante a daring look and long black hair flowing as he spoke radiating monster energy, Dante's bad feeling amplified with each word he said but he replied with

"Yes but since it was only you and-" He as cut off by Death's low, cold glare

"Sense its only us what? You think that it's just us we won't do any harm? Boy could you not be any more naïve, for all you know we could be paid assassins come to kill him and you because you think it's us you won't have to fight? Spineless " he said in a low dangerous voice, "Well then" Started Death "sense it's just us you won't mind if I take Tsukune's body and crush it "because it's just us" will you."

The ground around Tsukune began to crack and then black tentacles began to creep out of the cracks and weave around Tsukune's body "Father.."whispered Dante in a shocked voice "You wouldn't.."

Death raised an eyebrow "Oh I wouldn't" he said in an amused voice. The tentacles began to tighten and Dante heard Tsukune's bone's slowly begin to break under pressure until his rib cage was crushed. "Ayaksi don't even think about it" the God knocked his wife from Tsukune's body in which she was trying to free her son

"This is madness" she said "Stop or I wi-" The God gave her a look that she knew that she shouldn't finish her sentence. Then he turned back to Dante "Well boy are you going to defend him or shall I start crushing even more?" Dante clenched his fists and glared at Death every instinct in his body telling him to make him hurt for hurting Tsukune "Good" Death smiled "That look says all I need to know. But boy we shall not fight here due to this schools..rules." Dante growled "Then take us anywhere else but here old man you're a powerful God use your powers" Death smiled and almost at once everything the school dorm corridor melted and then shifted back into tall pillars and a pure black roof top with red and blue walls and a marble tiled floor Dante knew this place

"Welcome Home Son." Death smiled and mocking grin "Daddy's missed you."

As soon as they left Yokai Academy Death said "There now that we are out of that pesky girl the rules no longer apply" and Death took his cape and threw it into the air which then began to take shape of the most feared sign of all monsters a Ivory Sickle that had a purple glowing blade skull a glowing hot handle on its neck when he grabbed it his entire arm turned to bone and had red chains running down his arm and into the blade and that's when Dante felt a little of his fathers monster energy being released, and crumpled under the sheer power of it. "Oh come now Boy, you can't handle a little of my power" Death laughed walking toward him

"Death!" screamed Akashi "Stop!"

"Hush women this is a battle between me and my next." Dante stood with great effort and was able to fall back to the ground to avoid his fathers' first attack. "Is this really the extent of the power of my next in line? If you don't fight ill kill your brother. No more will you embarrass me from not using your power." Death cleaved downward and Dante barely managed to roll to the side, but wasn't counting on him to turn the blade and cut him on the back. Death scoffed "useless" he shook his head and once more Dante heard the sound of millions of bones being broken all at once, Death turned and walked away "Get out of my sight you useless worm, you wont even protect your own brother."

Dante shook with anger "Don't ever' he pushed himself from the floor "hurt my brother" He felt rage and then he released all of his monster energy and he felt the ground shake and his vision go red "You useless excuse for a God" with that he charged at his father and punched Death square in the back and sent him flying into door .

"Watch your tounge. _**BOY!**_" Death turned and faced Dante who was already running at Death, Death threw his scythe with his death chains rigging through the air at the boy and Dante easily caught the blade unaware the bade was burning his hand away slowly and pulled on it sending his father flying toward him and punched him in the face as hard as he could, sending Death flying again until Dante pulled on the blade again pulling him back this time knowing his father would be expecting a punch Dante kicked him in the stomach sending him flying and Dante looked at him,

"Jackpot" and Dante threw the Blade onto the ground where his father would fall placing until the tip had pierced his father's stomach when he landed. Deaths face was that of rage and he looked at his son.

"You…Dare" Then Deaths skin began to melt off showing his true form and grabbed the boy's head and slammed it into the floor raised his scythe above his head and was about to kill Dante before Akashi placed her body in-between the two

"You can stop now" said Akashi "Please you've seen his power and he was able to prove that he was your son now please stop" she cried tears streaming from her eyes.

He lowered his scythe and sighed" Yes indeed dearest, thank you I lost my self for a second." He grabbed her hand and moved her "I'm sorry Dante" he said picking up his sons unconscious body "I just had to see"

He slung the body on his shoulders and everything around them changed back to the boy dormitory corridor Death walked over to his tentacle cover son and the tentacles withered and shriveled when he touched them "My two pride members of the family." Death picked Tsukune back up and took them to the infirmary where a very confused and awed nurse bowed constantly trying to assure Death that his sons are never like this.

Death waving her off and being as polite as he could be and placed his hand back over Tsukune's head who eyes came to life and jumped up but winced when tried to put pressure on his left leg "Its crushed" said Death, the boy looked at his father surprised

"What are you doing here dad?" Death cast a side look at Dante

"Testing" he said when Tsukune looked over at his brother and saw that he was bandaged from head to toe

"What?!" Death placed a reassuring hand over his sons arm "He proven his worth" Death turned away and then stopped looked back and said "happy birthday you'll find my gift in your room" with that he melted into shadows and left

_Hope you liked it tell me what ya think so far _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Birthday Fears Part 1

Tsukune looked over at his brother's wrapped body when Death left wondering what had happened, a mixture of sadness and anger in his gut. "_I wasn't there" _ he thought as he clenched his fist "_Dante I'm sorry"_. When he looked out of the window the night was giving way to daylight and he freaked out, "Oh man I'm going to be so late" he threw off the cover's in his bunk and rushed to get up, only to fall straight to the floor in pain "My leg.." he had forgotten that his father had told him that it was crushed. "_Great just how am I supposed to move around now?" _his thoughts then turned to Moka and asking for help but then he burst out laughing when he thought of him getting a piggyback ride from her. "**Wow, all my power and you still don't know how to use it do you?**" said a voice from the room of him.

Tsukune freaked out and looked stupidly around the room hoping that someone was standing there, much to his dismay there was nobody. "H-Hello?" he called out

"**Its kind of an insult that we share the same body and I give you my power and you don't even know who I am.**" Said the Rosary bouncing on his arm, Tsukune looked at the Rosary catching a glance in the mirror as he saw Inner Tsukune looking at him with an amused look on his face, and tried to play as if he wasn't freaking out

"** Haha, while looking at you freak out is very amusing and all**" the _Inner _him said "**I think you should really know how to fix your leg up in a sec.**" He must have looked very confused because the reflection rolled his eyes and said "**put your hand over the leg**" Tsukune did just that "** Good this is gonna hurt a lot.**" and looked at the mirror "What do you mean hurt a lot?" he saw that reflection had some sort of dark energy covering the leg and then he felt a sudden sharp pain that made him scream out and cause him to throw his head a little to hard on the ground knocking him out.

Tsukune was floating for a while when he saw a shadow come from the darkness come forward "**Man you can not handle pain very well can you?**" asked Inner Tsukune floating in front of him golden eyes looking right into his. Tsukune stuck out his bottom lip crossed his arms looking the other way.

The other him laughed and smiled "**Hey, don't get all defensive on me just making a statement.**" Inner Tsukune put his hands behind his head

"**So, anyways I bet you're wondering who I am?" **

Outer Tsukune looked into the other him's eyes and said "I know who you are, you're the other more powerful, crueller, and taller me." The other him smiled and took one hand and flicked Tsukune on the nose

"**Ha, kinda but you're forgetting one major part**" "What's that" asked Tsukune rubbing his nose "**Ha, I'm the real you so you don't you go forgetting that got it?**" He laughed and then sat on the air as if it where a chair "**Plus now that you've unlocked me from my shackles I thought I should tell you, I made a deal that I would take off the Rosary for a day with the young ones and im sensing right, that day is today.**"

Tsukune looked up at the "real" him and smiled "Well I wouldn't want to disappoint them so I guess it would be ok." The inner Tsukune looked at the other him, he treated the siblings as good as the real him would and he cared for them as well..

"**You're acting like I'm asking your permission." **He growled inwardly grateful. Tsukune laughed as light started to take over the darkness swirling around Tsukune. "**What are you laughing at?**" asked Inner,

Outer Tsukune looked at his inner self and said "You try to act different but your still the same as me." While smiling, the inner shouted back

"**You mean the same as ME.**" But when the lights had faded and taken Tsukune with him he sighed "**Maybe you're right you are after all the one who's lived longer than me…"**

"Brother...wake up" he heard Kiria's voice say, when he opened his eyes he saw Kiria her face looking down on him and very worried her red eyes full of concern.

"Hey you" smiled groggy, and asked "I'm still on the floor aren't I sweetie?" She smiled relief flooding her eyes and nodded

"Yes but what happened?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head the knot on it already disappearing "Uh.. Nothing just fell out of bed." He said, then he heard a new voice say

"You scream pretty loud for someone fallin' on the floor." Said Dante looking at him with a skeptical smile.

"Hey you're awake." Tsukune said getting off the floor and looking over Dante to make sure he was healed completely now that his body was un-bandaged. Dante rose his eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest

"What happened anyways Dante how did you get so beat up?" Dante tightened his grip on his arm a sad look coming to his eye's and said "Nothing did." Then he looked at Tsukune "What about you I thought your leg was crushed completely?"

Tsukune looked down at his leg and then moved it around mumbling "Wow he did fix it.." he said moving his repaired leg around

"Who did brother?" asked Kiria, Tsukune realizing he had spoken out loud smiled laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head "No-Nobody haha sorry."

He could see Kiria wasn't buying it but she shrugged and smiled "Happy Birthday!" then she jumped onto him giving him a what seemed like an innocent hug, but as he was pulling her off he saw that she had pulled off his Rosary "Its your birthday so don't hide." She said smiling. Then he felt his power being released and himself growing when he was done, Kiria smiled and jumped up and down "Yaaay! Real big brothers here not that lame-ass one."

He felt irritated "That was a dirty trick you pulled Kiria" he said looking sternly on the little girl and then sighed when she looked down and said "I just wanted to see you…" then he lifted her chin and looked into her ruby eyes and smiled "I ment what you did to trick the other me, wasn't nice ok so please don't do it again." He said that in his kindest voice possible then said

"I know you're in here snow women so show yourself." He turned and looked at a closet that slowly opened and Mizore stepped out

"You look different Tsukune…even more handsome than before did you do something to your hair the tips are gold now instead of black, as well as your eyes there purple." he raised an eyebrow, "Uh no snow women…have we met before?"

Mizore looked hurt a little and said "It's me Mizore, don't you remember me your little snow bunny."

_"I had hoped she had forgotten about that"_ said Tsukune's other self, then almost as if a rush memory's flashed into the Reaper-Tsukune's mind, Mizore crying then her telling him she loved him, her first time meeting him.

"Ohhh I remember now hah." He said shaking his head laughing how had the other him been so blind to her advances, then he thought about Moka and understood. "Well I've got to get to class guys catch you guys later." He turned to take the Rosary out of Kiria's hand and walk out of the room but Dante said "I'm going to keep your Rosary for the entire day." Before Tsukune could reject the idea Dante reminded him of their deal and sighed "Fine." Then he put both hands behind his head and walked out of the room back to his dorm

When he got there he saw a rather tall box wrapped in his favorite color Blue and Purple with flaming heart-shaped skulls all over it,

"Dad must have got one wrap for all, cause I swear this is for mom with the writing on it.." the writing said "Hey girl you make my bones ache" shrugging he unwrapped the present and instantly wished he hadn't. A light hit his eyes so bright it blinded him for a few seconds, when his eyes adjusted he looked in the box he saw a dead Kyo bat and a card.

"Great" said Tsukune "Some fathers send there sons shoes, laptops or a new pencil but mine nooo, mine sends me a dead bat" he sighed and opened the card began reading it until the bat then began to move and said,

"Who are you calling dead you miserable punk." Tsukune felt a sweat going down his neck, was this thing really alive or was did the nurse give him something. Where the bat's eyes should have been were two tiny purple flames "It's not polite to stare man." Said the bat that began to hover flapping his wings excitedly and moving side to side "OHHH your Deaths Son aren't you?" asked the bat "You really are a looker aren't you just like your father said, the white hair with gold tips and purple eyes give you away ha."

Tsukune wasn't sure was more creepy the fact this bat wasn't dead or the fact he as being checked out by it then he grabbed the bat and then began to squeeze it about to tell it off but it shifted into two very heavy bladed Frisbees "Holy…..crap…how….much…do..you weiggghhhhh." He screamed. After the bat (he named it Akila) told him what had happened and how he could control what he transformed into just by a mere thought and told him that his weight was being controlled by his willingness to use Akila he walked to class.

As soon as he entered the room everyone stopped their conversations and looked at him, a new feeling hit Reaper-Tsukune like a ton of bricks, nervousness which he blamed on the other him, such human emotions would only come from someone as weak as the other him. Then he heard the whisper's as he made his way to desk

"Is he the one who took down the Ultra Rare Omega Z-class Super Monsters?" asked one girl

"Yeah like it was nothing to. I heard he was a Son of Death like the other two but I felt his monster energy that was something more-"

"I wonder what his name is" said another

He laughed they didn't know it was him even though his hair and eye color changed color. He smiled and sat in his seat and leaned back in the chair balancing it on the very edge of the last two peg's listening to the others

"I wonder if he's single" giggled one girl

"I bet not I saw Moka hanging around him yesterday" Said another girl

"but still he does look super-hot"

The girls sighed looking at him until he looked over and winked at them and flashed them a charming smile causing them to blush madly. The door opened and pink haired Moka entered the room with a beautiful smile and inside of him his heart skipped a beat, though he preferred the other Moka this one was still cute, she smiled and Ran toward Tsukune but stopped half-way getting a good look at him

"Tsukune?" he smiled and said "Good morning Moka-san" and winked at her causing her to turn a little pink around her cheeks and then took a step and fell and before two heartbeats he caught her and was holding her up the rest of the class watching in awe

"Did you see that?!"

"Like he moved to fast the chair didn't fall"

The chair was still standing as if he was still in in it leaning back "Moka what's wrong?" he asked her,

"Well I haven't had breakfast yet and im a little whoosie that's all" she replied causing her to turn a little pinker and looking into his purple eyes.

"Oh…well you can always take some of mine" he said looking back into her green eyes "_Man she is so cute when she look's at me like that how can I resist." _She kissed his neck and whispered a thank you before she sunk her fangs into Tsukune's neck and began to drink during which time Tsukune's other siblings busted the door down carrying presents yelling,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSU-" they stopped when they saw him being fed from Aya dropped his present he looked at them "_Crap"_ he thought

"Sh-shes feeding from….him" Moka stopped smiled and kissed his neck where she had bitten him the mark already gone "Thank you it was very delicious" she said smiling

Kiria stamped her foot and yelled "JUST DELICIOUS! HIS BLOOD IS BEST ABOVE ANYONEELSE'S DON'T MAKE IT AN UNDERSTATEMENT CALLING IT JUST DELICOUS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOURE USING A FEEDBAG!" fire surrounding Kiria,

Moka looked at her with the most apologetic look "I'm sorry." She said waving her hands Kiria crossed her hands over her chest "You better be feeding on a Son of Death and calling it just delicious"

Once more the whispers started up and this time before Tsukune could say anything else he heard and all to familiar voice yelling,

"Hey get back and fight me!" and a smashing and crashing until Dante came streaking into the room with Kokoa not far behind chasing him with her Kyo mace,

"Tsukii Save me! She's trying to kill me with a mace with ridiculously large spikes" he ran behind Tsukune and used him as a shield

"Get out of my way this is not your fight!" she yelled jumping off a desk swinging her mace down toward Tsukune and was surprised Tsukune caught it. "_What the-"_

"Be gone you troublesome brat quit bothering my brother" he then he used a little push to send her and her mace flying into the wall.

"Ow" she howled "Hey this wasn't your fight it was a fight between me and that kid' she said pointing toward Dante "I saw him injure Death so he's got has to be strong, so I want to know if he's strong enough to be my mate"

_That's all for now hope you liked it _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Birthday Fears part 2

Tsukune tried not to laugh at Kokoa,

"Your mate, why?" he looked at her with a bemused smile thinking of Ayaksi's reaction to Dante dating a vampire,

Kokoa glared at him sticking out her bottom lip at him "Yes I want him." she answered then picked herself up "Still doesn't answer why though."

Dante said still hiding behind Tsukune, "As I distinctly remember you said that anyone of my blood wasn't pure enough to even touch you, so why do you want to date Dante who's my brother?"

Tsukune asked pushing Dante out from behind him,

"Well it's true that I said that but that's only because," she pointed a finger at him "You keep trying to steal my big sister away from me this time it's different with me and my Dante."

She said making starry eyes at Dante, "Oh dear Miss Kokoas falling in love, such a beautiful thing wheeeee." said a Mace-Kyo with teary eyes.

Moka stepped in "Kokoa your still too young to find your mate, give it a few years' time and you'll find someone, but for now you are still to young" when she finished Kokoa turned her head upward

"Are you done yet, besides your opinion doesn't matter, only my real big sisters counts." She lifted herself from the floor and walked over to Dante, grabbed the back of his uniform and began dragging him out of the room.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Kiria stepping front of Kokoas way "Back to class before I get another weeks' worth of detention. Now move brat." Kiria's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer putting her head against Kokoa's glaring right into her eyes

"What did you say fledgling." Kokoa pressed her head on Kirias who was an inch shorter

"You heard me blonde." Tsukune was about to step in when they both told him to shove off. The two began to have a shoving match tossing insults each other's way

"Man" said Tsukune said putting his hand in his pocket and the other behind his head "I swear if they could shoot lighting from their eyes those two would be doing that now." Moka nodded looking down,

Tsukune looked over "Hey what's wrong? Did those two bring you down?" he asked looking at Moka, when she wouldn't answer he grabbed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes and said

"Look, whatever's wrong we'll get through it to-" he would have finished his sentence but his whole world went dark and it felt as if someone was trying to rub something on his face and someone had wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Yahoo-ho-hoo Good morning Tsukune" said a very energetic Kurumu who kept holding him tighter to her chest, causing Tsukune to try and pull her off for air "_Now you see what I had to go through." _said Inner Tsukune.

"Yeah no kidding" was what he ment to say but instead it came out "Yeahk nowph kiddinb" He then heard a voice saying

"Get your chest off my Tsukune you big boobed bimbo." And he felt as if he could breathe again as Kurumu let go of him and pulled an ice kunai out of her head "Why would he waste time on you when he can have me?" she asked Kurumu sticking out her tongue which Mizore froze,

"Aath thatsth ith get weady snow women." Her nails growing into claws and was about to charge Mizore when Tsukune stepped in between them and said

"Look while it is really flattering to watch you two fight over me, don't you think you to could do something better with youre time like I don't know art's and craft's" he shrugged "Besides, I don't want anyone else but M-"

"SAY ONE MORE THING I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP YOU OVER GROWN TOMATOE!" Kiria said her fist starting to smolder shoving with all of her might at against Kokoa's head

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN OVERGROWN TOMATOE, CHARCHOLE BREATH!" Kokoa looking livid a purple Dante still firmly in her grasp, " That's….IT!" Kiria screamed jumping back and about to throw a fire ball until the bell rang

"**GONG!**" Kiria looked grudgingly at Kokoa,

"You won this round but I'm going to kick your ass after Math." Kokoa ran and slammed her head full force into Kiria causing the two to glare at each other again "Why wait until after math, huh?"

Then a new voice said "Oh dear what happened here?" Miss Nekonome poked her head around where the door should have been Tsukune sighed and looked at Miss Nekonome and bowed deeply "I'm sorry ma'am the door being broken was my younger siblings doing but it was only to wish me a happy birthday."

Miss Nekonome looked at the tall handsome student and blushed "It's quite alright just please be sure that they know that doors are ment to walk through not break down." Then all his siblings turned and bowed and apologized as well even Kiria (who in doing so caused Kokoa to fall still holding a blue choking Dante) "Now please all of you get to class and the rest of you in here take your seats."

The others left dropping their gifts with Tsukune telling him that they would find him they would find him later (Dante being dragged out by a very triumphant Kokoa). When Tsukune sat down the teacher called role. "Akashiya, Moka" Moka smiled and replied

"Here ma'am"

"Aono, Tsukune" He raised his hand into the air

"Here ma'am"

Instantly people began to whisper again

"No way he was that hot yesterday" said a girl to another who both looked back at him,

"Look at those tats do you think he had them professionally done?" asked a big heavy set guy with blonde hair "I don't see what's so great about him, I mean look at him he look's like he couldn't even stand up to a low D class much less Two Ultra Rare Omega Z-class Super Monsters."

Tsukune smiled not strong enough he leaded back in his chair and then let his monster energy flow freely and raised it to its peak causing the floor to rumble, when he set the chair back down he tucked all of his energy back inside of himself the entire class looking at him in a cold sweat, the two heavy sets looking at him eyes wide they black-haired one with a smashed face pointed at him and said,

"Di…..Did you feel that….that monster energy…" one of them said "Y….yeah theres no mistaking it now…the hair shines in both moon light and sunlight….the solid purple eyes of darkness…and his ghoul tattoo's..most of all that monster energy. He's the outcast of Death Tsukune Aono, the one who was sent to the human world after telling his father that he wouldn't let him hurt his younger brother"

they both said with fan boy grins Tsukune gritted his teeth "_Outcast?_" who were they to call him outcast he stood up and began walking over at the two who eyes grew whiter and began to shake

"I wasn't an outcast, I was sent to the human world because my father and I made a deal that if I gave up my powers he leave Dante alone," He stopped in front of them both of them shaking madly "so before you go calling me and outcast, Know your facts."

With that he kicked the chair out from the back haired one and backhanded him into the rooms back wall causing it to crater, and then turned to the blonde haired one who was shaking madly got real close to his face smiled and said "Boo!" the blonde boy fell out of his chair which Tsukune kicked into his hand and smashed into the boy's face spending him spiraling into the front of the class room

"Tell Fairy Tale if they're going to send people to this school to kill me, they should send stronger ones to do the jobs not two weak ones like yourselves." He laughed and turned and walked to his seat the other students looking at him in awe and back at the two Fairy Tale spies,

"Sorry ma'am" he said as he sat down

After another 15 minutes the two spies were taken away, Tsukune gathered his book bag and presents, and was walking to Gym class when one of the presents fell open and onto the floor as he bent down to pick it up he accidentally knocked heads with someone,

"Sorry" he said looking up to see Moka rubbing her head.

"It's ok. It was my fault I should have told you I'd get it for you, I'm sorry" she laughed smiling at him

"_She's so cute when she smiles at me like that_." she bent down picked up the present, handed it to him which he looked at, it was two necklaces one black and the other purple with a skull split down the middle one half red and eye looking like a vampire the other half purple with a solid gold eye. He put the Red on smiling and then looked for the card to see who it was from, it turned out to be Rin's gift

"_Happy Birthday brother, I hope you like this gift it's a supposedly monster's way of a promise ring, only when put the necklaces on and you're with your true mate the skull will come together and "Binding" process happens causing you and your mate to only have eyes for each other and no one else. Or at least that's what mom said when she told me about it, I hope you find the one that you are looking for and again Happy Birthday and welcome back_

_Yours in Eternity_

_Rin_

_(P.S Why not try this out on Moka)_

When he finished reading the letter he looked at the other half of the skull "Awe that's too cute" Tsukune jumped forgetting that Moka was even there she looked at him smiling,

"Why are you blushing?" she asked him laughing

He looked down and scratched his head "Nothing." She took the other half of the skull from him

"It kind of looks like you" she said putting it up to her face closing one eye , he laughed and said

"Moka will you do me a huge favor and keep that?" she looked at him surprised

"Seem's kind of rude to give away what you just got but ill do it to, to keep a part of you close were ever." Then she put it on and it immediately attached itself to the top of her Rosary. She looked puzzled and tried to take it off but it was stuck fast

"Weird." he said

Tsukune walked to the gym locker room to change out while he was changing he got the weirdest feeling as if the snow women was watching him again, but every time he looked over his shoulder at the window no one was there "_Hmm weird."_ He thought

"Hey Tsukune" asked Kiskei a guy in Tsukune's home room "Where did you get your tats done?" "Yeah, plus how did you get so bulky in short amount of time?" asked another guy with a notepad and paper,

Tsukune laughed and said "These are natural and just happen I guess."

The other guys looked at him "Dude there's no way that flame tat is natural it looks professionally done, plus it goes around his left arm and on his left side like a chain." said another guy,a shirt hit Tsukune in the face,

"Hey Tsukune how about given us a chance for once? You'll steal all the babe's if they see you without that on." said Kiskei everyone except for Tsukune laughed agreeing.

When he got done changing out and walked to the track field, then on his way he passed by the tennis courts and saw the girls playing tennis. "_Man look at Moka go she's really giving it her all isn't she?_" Said Inner Tsukune and Tsukune had to agree she was amazing to watch her pink hair tied back into a bun and her movements so quick and careful

"Hey Tsukune!" he looked over to see that Kurumu was waving at him he waved back but was hit in the face with a tennis ball by her opponent, Mizore "Hey are those two things weighing you down or are just too big to where you can't see the ball?" asked Mizore then she turned around looking at him and then blushed madly

"Don't you go looking to hot now don't want to have to freeze other girls." Tsukune laughed and walked back to the track.

"Line up, come one hurry up!" Mr. Kotsubo the Gym teacher "Aono! What do you think you're doing don't just stand there and look pretty, get on the line." Tsukune got to the line cracked his knuckles and got into the starting position, When the coach blew his whistle Tsukune effortlessly outran the others

"What a Joke can any of you beat me?"

Then a new voice said "We'll give it a shot" he turned to see Aya, Dante and Rin stretching out looking at their older brother with a expectantly.

Tsukune smiled shrugged and went back to the track line and got into the starting position

"Hey wait aren't you three supposed to be in the C- Class?" Aya looked over smiled and nodded

"Yes sir but see" he pointed over to the soccer field where everyone in his class was watching him cheering him on, "They said we should come over here and race out brother" The coach smiled and said

"Brother huh? Well how can I say no? But I want each of you to run Three complete laps, rules being anything goes." They both nodded and the coach raised his hand into the air "Ready" everything slowed down to a crawl and Tsukune closed his eyes

"_GO_!" shouted the coach and immediately Dante, Rin and Aya took off like streaks all fighting for first place

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TSUKUNE, DON'T SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS RUN!" screamed the coach but Tsukune sat and waited "Just wait coach." He opened his eyes which were now slitted

"Just wait." he said,

When Dante and Aya saw that Tsukune havent moved yet they lost focus, at which point Rin jumped over them and sprinted even faster "Holy…That took 0.26 seconds for the first two laps"

"COME ON TSUKUNE YOU CAN WIN THIS!" Kurumu yelled at him from the tennis courts. That's when Tsukune pushed off the ground causing the running at a speed that made everything he passed by violently shake and bend, passing by Dante and Aya using their combined power to throw a ton of rocks and Rin who was still booking it.

"One lap" he thought running this time as he passed by Rin he slowed down a little and stuck his tongue out "Keep up slow poke" causing him to slow down and lose focus and fall back with Aya, and Dante, then passed by him speeding up, "Second lap done, last one"

He ran as he hard could to catch up to the three of them who were almost 200 yards away from the finish Dante taking the lead caught up with Aya then put his hand on his chest and then jumped up angling himself on Aya body kicked off sending his brother flying back while he flew forward toward Rin, and planted both feet on his brothers face kicked off soaring fast into Dante grabbing his leg then spun him to face backwards planted both feet on his back and kicked off towards the finish line with a ripping sound, then when he crossed finish line he flipped his body forward and put both of his feet on the track slowing down putting both hands in his pockets

"How long coach?" the coach was staring dumbfounded at him

"A whole minute and thirty-two seconds" that's when the place in which Tsukune had started caused the ground to shake then crack and crumble.

"Ugh" Tsukune said walking back to what once was a solid wall where his brothers were all stuck in "Still to slow." Tsukune said peeling them off the wall

"Whoa did you see that" "He didn't even break a sweat." "This guy's something' else"

He looked at the coach "Hey I'm going to go change now." And walked off towards the changing room

"HOLD IT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YOUR SHIRT!" yelled the coach

Tsukune looked down and saw that only the front half of his shirt remained, then he looked over in Dante's hand and saw the back half their picked it up and walked over to the coach and handed him the remains "Sorry" he said putting the remains in the coaches hand began walking back to the locker room

"_Hey did you have to use them as your own springboards?_" asked the inner Tsukune. "You heard the coach by 'anything goes' member?" Tsukune put his hands behind his head and heard a whistle and turned to see Kiria was whistling at him and then winked at him devilishly, while all the girls were staring at him as he passed by

"Look at his body" one blue hair giggled to a red head

"Look at his four pack." The Red head smiled

"Look at that flame on his body." said a goth looking one

"Think hes single?" asked a brown hair girl to Mizore, who froze the girl

"With a body and looks like that how can he not be" said another one floating into the air dreamily

Then one girl with purple eyes and red hair asked Dante

"Hey do you guys know that guy?"

"Well yeah he's my brother." said Dante after looking at the guy she was talking about

Then the red-headed girl asked "Is he single?"

Dante thought for a bit then said "Yeah I guess so.. Do you guys know if he's dating anyone" he asked Aya and Rin (Who had red foot mark on his face) who both shook their heads.

Then Kurumu Yelled "HEY BACK OFF HE'S MINE!" then elbowed the girl in the side of the head.

Dante shook his head "_Girls._" Then he started to walk back over to his class before he heard a familiar voice yelling from far away but drawing nearer

"don't you dare taLK TO HER YOU MAN WHORE!" and he turned around and was smacked in the face with a Kyo bat and was sent flying. Man this girl was so stalker and weird not to mention she had some sort of fixation with him becoming her mate, then a brilliant idea came to him he put his hand and feet down in the ground to stop himself and ran at Kokoa who smiled

"Ooh finally stopped running and being a pussy?" she charged at him and swung at him, which he slid under and grabbed her wrist. "Your pretty fast but not fast enough." She kicked the back of his knee and had her Kyo transform into a chain-scythe, the scythe began to wrap around Dante but he made no attempt to stop it only to keep one arm free, until the chain quit wrapping itself and the blade was aiming straight for his heart.

"Why aren't you fighting you'll die if you won't." Kokoa shouted frustrated, then at the last second Dante stuck his hand out caught the blade

It instantly obeyed his touch transforming from a normal Kyo Silver/black into a red blade and purple flaming chain's.

"Ow…how did you…" Kokoa looked surprised as the chains burned her and her palms became a light shade of red then she saw Dante's eyes and saw they were no longer their normal color they were that shiny silver…just like

"When you fought Death..."

Then she saw him smile and he said

"Haha you're the one telling me I'm not fighting look at you I know you can do better."

He laughed and slowly walked towards her and she began to shake, the blade dragging on the ground until he was right in front of her "Don't be scared." he tilted his head smiled and kissed her. She was so shocked she didn't react at first until she realized it felt all right and kissed him back for a while, then punched him in the gut sending him flying into the garbage can cursing about how a someone like him had a lot of nerve to kiss her.

_That's all for now sorry if it's a bit to lovey dovey haha hope you enjoyed it_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Birthday Part 3

Tsukune sighed "_Maybe coming back here was a huge mistake._" He thought as he started changing back into his school uniform, as he reached in the locker to grab his book bag when long skinny present wrapped neatly in a deep violet fell out of it. He knew that it was immediately from his mother, when he picked it up unwrapped it he looked inside and saw the prettiest Blue rose and card which read

_Hello Darling and Happy Birthday,_

_Tsukune, I want you to have this flower called the 'Night Rose'. It has several ability's, but one of them is the ability for you and I to talk when you've got the time all that you need to do is peel on of the pedals back and think of me at anytime! Pretty neat huh? Your Father and I used these to talk to each other when he and I were still at Yokai, as well as when he made trips to the human world to check on you. I want to let you know that you and siblings are all a prize to me and I have never been prouder of all of you, especially you! Taking out Alacard as well as Gyokuro was no easy feat, nothing for any Human to accomplish. Please look after everyone and keep them safe like you used to do. _

_Tsukune, Please forgive me_

_With all the love in the world,_

_Ayaksi Aono_

_P.S. The Night Rose is the strongest when the moon is the fullest. Can't wait to see you on Parents Day! _

Tsukune read and re-read the letter over and over; just like fathers except the present and him begging Tsukune that his mom asked he got him to tell her that Death had gotten him some socks. "Forgive you for what?" He asked out loud Rin and Aya came in then carrying a smelly knocked out Dante and both smiled when they saw him

"Hey what are ya lookin at?" Aya asked him looking over his shoulder to read the letter,

"What's this?" asked Rin taking the Blue Rose out of its case looking it over

"Put that down it's a Blue Rose that Mom sent me." Rin then careful places it back into the case as if it were made of glass and asking him

"Did you open mine yet?" Tsukune smiled and pointed to his necklace on his chest "Yeah, thanks it's pretty awesome where did you get these, there amazing?"

Rin face brightened when Tsukune said that and said "I made it. It took a while but I made the Reaper one with my memory of how you looked, took me like 4 years but I did it! Then I made the other one that you're wearing of Moka because you always talk about her and that one didn't take quite as long."

Tsukune looked down feeling guilty, even when he was gone his brothers still made him gifts and thought of him. "I'm sorry guys for leaving you,"

They both looked at him "I shouldn't have left should have-" Aya shook his head and interrupted him "We understood though you were gone because you wanted to protect Dante,"

Rin balled his fist's his amber eyes looking deep into Tsukune's "Sure it was hard at first and hated Dante for it at first but then we all thought of you and what you would say to us if we just quit, 'I'll get him back, if it's the last thing I do I promise' that was what Dante used to always promise us."

Tsukune's eyes slowly widened

"Dante pushed himself to do anything else even to the point of exhaustion both mentality and physically always challenge father to prove that he was just a strong as you, he even refused to sleep 'Tsukune wouldn't let sleep get in the way why should I?"

Tsukune looked at Dante wondering what made him want to be like him so much "We all vowed that we would train just as hard if it got you back." Aya expression lightened some "But we got you now so all of our hard work and training got us to find you even after you where supposed to be dead. Just don't leave us again ok?"

Tsukune looked back at his brothers who were looking at him determined look in their eyes. He was a little shocked "_Man they must have really missed you._" Tsukune nodded to both Inner Tsukune and Rin and Aya's promise "Don't worry guys now that I'm back I won't let anything happen to you guys" he said ruffling their hair

"Ever."

Then he smiled a smile that had felt…..real and it felt as if he sould was no longer split with regret he felt…whole.

Tsukune walked back to class with his brothers and Kiria who eventually caught up through the woods, laughing about how Kokoa had kissed Dante and then smacked him into a garbage can which explained why he had smelled so bad before.

"Then she was all like 'How dare of your loser level kiss a high class vampire such as myself'" but in my opinion I think she liked it said Dante scratching the back of his head, then looked behind him "were being followed."

Then took a defensive stance Tsukune told him to stop and then whispered an idea to him and the others in which Dante said

"Must have been nothing"

The group picked up his feet made it sound as if he were walking away along with the others and stood and stared their hearts pounding, waiting then moments later he heard someone call the coast was clear and Moka, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa and Kurumu stepped out from behind several conveniently aligned trees, only to stop and find that Dante, Aya, Rin and Tsukune looking right at them with annoyed expressions.

"The hell are you guys doing?" asked Aya his eye brow twitching. They all had there own stories but then Kokoa ran tackled Dante and whispered something to him, which his eyes widened and then Kokoa bit his neck Kiria began to yell and scream for her to stop but she made no attempt to stop Kokoa. Tsukune laughed and Aya and Rin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Should we help him or.." began Aya but Tsukune said

"Nah just leave them be." Turning his attention to the others with a smile deciding it was time to give them a taste of thier own medicine, he ran at them and jumped and Kurumu like she normally does "Hello Kurumu how are you?" he rubbed his chest on her face then he jumped down looking at her cherry red face,

"Wow Tsukune you a-a-are really light." He laughed gave Yukari a big hug gave her a high five then told Mizore about how he had been tracking her movements and how she wasn't so stealthy any more, This caused her to turn a light shade of pink and turn away

"Hes..been…watching me.." Gushed Mizore

then he looked at Moka who looked away from him and grabbed her hand smiled and leaned in slowly eventually the two half's of the skull magnet came together and he kissed her cheek. Moka looked at him turning three shades of red and then slowly backed away, then he felt a sudden pain in his back and stomach area, he looked down and saw that a thunder tail was wrapping itself around his body and he felt weightless as he was being pulled into the air paralyzing him "_At least I grabbed Moka's Rosary" _he thought.

"Wow he really couldn't sense us, huh Karin?" asked the blonde Fairy Tale heavy set guy who had been sent away earlier. Karin laughed "indeed looks like all that power was just for show Nemko."

Dante pushed himself off the ground and yelled "Hey put him down now!" and jumped at them the black haired one named Karin laughed appeared in front of Dante and grabbed his face throwing him back down into the ground then kicked him into a wall, laughing he pounded on Dantes stomach.

"Pathetic child, what makes you think you can stop not one but two Thunder Raijuu?" then he grabbed Dante and pointed his finger at his chest and released a thunder bolt that left a hole in Dante's chest, Dantes eyes began to glass over "_No I can't lose"_ everything felt as if it was in slow motion as he fell to the floor he saw Kiria and Kokoa and Inner Moka running to him yelling and Rin and the others fighting the other Raijuu, he wanted to tell them to stop and run away but he blacked out last thing he was thinking was how regretful he was that he couldn't save his sibling's like he promised "_Move!"_ he told his body "_Please, just move just so I can sa…_."

"DANTE!" screamed Kiria running to her fallen brother tears in her eyes "What have you done?"

she fell to her knees and held her brothers head in her hands his eyes dim and glassed over. Kokoa stared at him then, let out a cry of rage grabbed her Kyo and swung her Kyo Mace at Karin catching him off guard and making him step back and hold his cut face

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHATS MINE!" she screamed him eyes glowing.

Inner Moka then ran at him and kicked his rib cage "Killing what's not yours to take in the first place? Know your place."

Karin then shifted his weight and released his monster energy "Don't get cocky because you were able to land a couple of hits on me you pesky Vampires!" then using his incredible speed he ran and Moka and hit her in the gut and turned to Kokoa

Kokoa was charging at him "Don't you dare touch my big sister you overgrown cat!"

he then waited and was about to kick her when two claw's of purple flame caused him to jump back

"What…" he looked past Kokoa to see Kiria had purple flame surrounding her body her red eyes glowing.

"Hey what's the big idea I al…."Kokoa stopped turned around and was cut off by Kiria sending flame dogs streaking past her to the Thunder Raijuu.

"You..never…lay… …on my FAMILIY!" Kiria shreaked

Karin jumped into the air as the beasts' jumped at him "_That was close. That girl must be a Flame Caster…"_ he didn't notice how ever that one of the beasts managed to snag a little piece of his pant leg causing a small purple flame on it.

"Kokoa" said Kiria "I know we don't like each other but lets work together with Moka to smash this freak into the ground." Moka and Kokoa both nodded there agreement "Ok ill take care of him when he's in the air you two get him on the ground."

Kokoa nodded

* * *

"Aya!"

Rin yelled his brothers name, trying to catch him in time to break his fall "_Man this isn't good, Aya's out cold and it seems like no matter how much we plan he already knows and is 20 steps ahead of us… his speed though it's incredible"_

"Do you get it now?" asked Nemko, now in his true form giving him a more menacing look "You can't beat me but feel honored no one has made me use my true form before, although I must say this is a rather disappointing fight from two Ultra Rare Omega Z-class Super's like yourselves." He said pointing to Aya and Rin "But now this fight must end" a crackle began to fill the air and thunder shot from his finger tips.

"NOOO" screamed Mizore attempting to block the thunderbolt with and ice shield shattered and grazed her side but gave Rin enough time to move Aya out of the way "Well then if it's a fight your looking for then come and get it."

The Raijuu looked at the boy and almost started laughing, the kid still looked the same as if there had been no change in his body at all most of all the boy was hanging his head "How do you exspect to even injure me in your human faux like that? I have a feeling that you don't plan on killing me by the way your hanging you head." Nemko began to laugh, then stopped when he saw Rin's face began to change...in fact his whole body began to change into…_him._ "Shape-shifter are you?" asked Nemko

"Kind of don't blink you'll really love this part." Said Nemko-Rin as his body began to cave away "See while I am a shape shifter, I have a unique ability being an offspring of Death all I need is to know the persons face, and then picture it flaking away and it does just that." Nemko watched as his fake self-began to float away in the dust

"Are you kidding me all it looks like you're doing is killing yourself."

Then he pointed his finger or at least where his finger should have been,

"What the…" Nemko watched as the side of his arm peeled back and flew into the arm "H-ho-how is it happening so fast?" That's when he saw Rin walk over to Mizore and check her wound "_How did he…isn't he the shape shifter."_ He looked at back at the fake him and saw that it was still standing in its place "How are you…."

Rin cast him a side glace "How am I outside of the body?" after wrapping her wound, Rin walked over to Aya who was starting to stir "Well like I said I have a unique ability. The ability of copy projection, as in when you looked into my eyes earlier I was able to see enough of your features that all I needed was to make you crumble away."

Nemko fell to the floor looking up at him "Well, I never thought that I would have been beaten..but I got to hand it to you kid you fight pretty smart…Just not smart enough." With that he lifted his remaining hand and pointed it at Tsukune's head.

"NOOOO!" screamed Aya jumping up and running to his brother, time slowed to a crawl as Aya pushed Tsukune out of the way and put himself in front of the bolt that was aiming for Tsukune. Tsukune woke up in time to see his brother smile at him one last time before the bolt pierced his heart, Tsukune's eyes widened and Rin fell to his knees, Nemko laughed and fell onto his back and peeled away.

"Hey come on get up Aya…you can't be dead….not now…" Tsukune closed his eyes tears flowing and screamed his brother's name cradling him the smile still on his face.

* * *

"Ho-ho looks like Nemko managed to get one of you brats." Said Karin as he turned and looked at the sound of the scream and smiled but then it fell as he saw that his companion was no longer around "Nemko.." he took a step forward and felt the ground shake and an enormous amount of Monster energy being released from he looked behind him, knowing it couldn't be anyone of the females they were at their limit but they put up a pretty good fight, no this energy felt more sinister and evil he looked and saw the body of the boy he had killed earlier begin to rise and the hole that was on his body start to close itself as well as the body become cloaked and the eyes become a solid black.

"You made a grave mistake" said the Dante opening his palm holding it up. "You made a grave mistake indeed, attacking someone while there back was turned is dishonorable, but then to try and kill someone while there still knocked out killing someone else in the process is unforgiveable."

Dante looked straight at Karin his eyes paralyzing him, the sky began to darken and a purple fire began to spin in Dante becoming longer, and longer until it had taken form of a Long Ivory Scythe with a purple black blade that was crackling.

"This blade is called Souruītā, it has ben passed down through the generations after it was stuck into my great grandfather." Dante took one step forward the air suddenly turning cold Karin shaking with fear trying to move "Don't bother anyone with begging for you life, you should die with your dishonor and _see it coming!"_

he dashed forward using the blade and speed to slash up wards cutting through the body then shifted his body spun around to bring the blade down and cut through his back and felt the blood dropplets before the rain and turned to see Karin fall to the floor purple flame burning where Dante had cut. Then he noticed a small purple fire flame smiled and focused all of his energy and set the flame to be bigger and burn the body away. He laughed after the entire body burned and put the scythe on his shoulders "What a waist, you couldn't take of this yourself?" the boy turned saw three girls kneeling from exhaustion "Haha did he really give Two S classes and a spawn of Death that much trouble?"

"D-D-Dante?" asked Kiria

Dante looked at the girl with a unsettling look

"What happened to you, its you but this aura isn't..." she said looking into his eyes. Instead of answering her he turned and walked over to Tsukune who still had his back turned to him

"Move out of the way half-breed that is if you want your brother to live that is." Dante's right hand fell onto the body of the scythe and he bent down to the dead body put his hand over Aya's head ,causing it to stitch back together as he had, all the while Tsukune not leaving his side "_There is something dark about him that I don't like.."_ said Inner Tsukune and the outer him had to agree, the face was the same but that was it even the scythe made Tsukune feel as if something was off.

"I said LEAVE!"

Dante swung the blade at Tsukune as fast as he could leaving Tsukune barley anytime to react as it cut his cheek jumping back.

"Wow, looks like someone needs to be taken down a few notches." He said wiping his cheek, Dante stood up and laughed then threw the head of his scythe chains rattling behind it at Tsukune reached out caught it and felt a burning sensation on his hand, but he had to do something about Dante before things got out of hand so he pulled on the blade hoping for either the chains to snap or to get Dante closer. When he pulled on it Dante slowly moved but he could feel one of the chains beginning to snap.

Kokoa raced forward crying "Dante what are you doing."

Dante looked over at him his eyes burning "Please stop."

Kokoa hugged him clingling on him"Kokoa," Tsukune screamed "Get away hes not himself right now and he may attack you."

Dante looked down at her and glared into her eyes pushing her off of him pulling back on the chain making Tsukune scoot forward even though he was pulling with all of his strength, he drew closer and closer Tsukune knowing that he would soon lose if he didn't think fast until Moka stood up and ran toward him putting her hand on chain and pulling with all of her might

"I wont lose you again" she said looking into his eyes smiling there necklace's linking into one and Tsukune smiled and pulled until he heard a snapping noise and fell onto the grass.

The sky became lighter and the scythe's blade flickered and went out Dante fallin to his knee's breathing hard looked up to Tsukune "Thank you, I was worried…I'd lose..to...him..."

Dante coughed up some blood and fell to the grass exhausted, Kokoa rushing to his side a worried look on her face

"Dante are you ok?" Tsukune went to get up but found it difficult due to the fact his hands had be severely burned by the cursed blade, he focused his energy on the burn marks and they began to disappear

"How did you.." Moka looked over at him trying not to look interested but he could see it was all over her face

"I could spare you the long story and just say that it kinda runs in the blood." He smiled over at Moka smiled and helped her up "Oh and Moka I wanted to ask you something later on, after I get my brother to infimiry." He said handing her back her Rosary.

Tsukune walked over to Aya's body which was a lot better than it looked it almost looked as if he was alive. Kiria fell to her knees and began to sob until a hand came up and wiped her tears away. "Hey, don't cry." Said Aya ina raspy voice Kiria stared at him in shock until she hugged him sobbing madly, Tsukune smiled and said "You took your time waking up." Worry fading "Hah well I took the senic route sorry bro." said Aya raising himself up with great effort and almost fell back down until Kiria caught him. "Don't worry us like that!" she said with a stern look "You had big brother about to cry."

Tsukune stayed with Dante in the infirmary until Kokoa kicked him out of the room at lunch time. "He's mine and no one elses, so go and find my lame ass sister or something." He laughed and decided to go for a walk,

As he began to walk down the hall's he noticed that people where ogling him more and it started to bug him.

"Tsukune" said a familiar voice, he turned to find Mizore

"Hey there's something I kinda want to talk to you about. Earlyer today I kinda got into a bind and was saved by this guy named Drake, He took me to his castle but-"

Ahe was interrupted by one of the first years asking for her help, Tsukune took the opportunity to walk away through the front door. "_Man, today was crazy."_ He thought putting his hands behind his head "_I wonder what those Fairy Tale guys where up to though.. Well what ever it is I bet that it is no good judging by the way that they attacked us."_ He thought, he didn't realize that he was walking towards the place he had been earlier today until he walked into the clearing and saw a familiar figure holding the broken body scythe

"Did quite a number on my scythe boy."

His father turned Tsukune with a smile on his face "D-dad?" Death threw the body of the scythe into the air and it floated spinning

"Hello Tsukune, having an enjoyable Birthday?" Tsukune scratched his head and thought, then laughed

"Actually yes I am, I'm having the best birthday ever I'm with my siblings and friends and a girl I think is my girlfriend."

Death looked at him and threw the broken chains into the air and the scythe began to reconstruct itself, and turned to Tsukune smiling weirdly and when do I get to meet my future daughter-in-law? Hmmmmmm?" Tsukune then felt very nervous '_Daughter-In-Law'_ that word played over and over in his head then an image of Moka in a wedding dress came to his mind and he laughed, Moka in a wedding dress no way Death smiled and turned back to his scythe "After the only thing that can chase Death away is….Love" he turned and winked and floated off into the darkness.

Tsukune smiled and watched as Death disappeared into the shadows, he heard rustle in the bush and Inner Moka walked toward him her Rosary in hand "Well" she said closing her eyes "What do you want?" Tsukune took her hand looked at her face until she looked back into his eyes "What are you doing?" Tsukune smiled '"So it is true. You DO love ME." He said with a catlike smile Moka blushed and looked away "That's not true" "Yes it is because Dad said that nothing could break the chains of death except love." He said then he leaned slowly in "Tsukune" said Moka a threat in her voice "Tsukune don't you dare, Tsukune…" Then there two chains came together and Tsukune kissed Moka who didn't fight him despite her protests. Then she pulled away turned away and put on her Rosary, when she fainted he caught her.

The rest of his birthday went smoothly with Dante busting out of cake and scaring the crap out of Kokoa earing him a broken nose and her apologizing over and over, the party went on for a couple of hours and in that time Dante gave Tsukune back his Rosary and he ruffled his brothers hair and said "Hey, Dante your twenty times stronger than you think. Even dad was impressed you where able to pull his scythe from his own dead hands -Dante laughed at that one- so don't go around saying how you arnt so strong anymore ok?" he said Dante looked up with sad smile "Guess this is good bye?" Tsukune looked at him and said something he knew he was going to regret "Call me anytime you need me ok?" Dantes face brightened and he nodded his head.

After the party Tsukune sat down on his bed looked at the rosary thinking about how much his siblings seemed to be happy and put it on smiling immediately he felt as if someone took a vacuum and fell to the floor panting his vision becoming fuzzy and the room feeling like it was leaning.

"Tsukune! Are you ok?" asked Moka rushing to his side picking him up "Yeah I'm fine…just a little whoosie that's all" he said putting his hand to his face to hide it. "Oh, I bet this was because you left your Rosary off to long" she said "Please don't do that I don't want to lose you." She hugged him and Tsukune looked down shocked smiled and hugged her back.

"I won't I promise." he said after seeing her worried face

After a while Moka was sitting down while Tsukune was opening the rest of his presents "You weren't planning on opening these alone where you?" she asked resting her hand on his shoulder

"Well honestly yeah I was." They sat in silence for awhile then he picked up a square one from Kiria opened it and he smiled it was an Old Family Photo of them when they were younger,

"Aww you looked so adorable with your serious face." giggled Moka

He laughed and then smiled "You think so?" he imitated it and they burst out laughing enjoying each others company. "Moka" said Tsukune looking into her eyes "Yes Tsukune?" she said looking back , the two stared at each other saying their names until Moka bit Tsukune on the neck and kissed him on the lips and Tsukune smiled "_What do you say?"_ said Inner Tsukune

"Thank you…for everything" Moka looked into his eyes "Oh Tsukune." She put her head on his shoulder again holding him close as he opened the last present for Aya, it contained a yellow teddy bear arm with the words '_Your Teddy Bear, before Kiria (Yes it was Kiria and totally not me) torched it'_ Tsukune tilted his head and began laughing uncontrollably and Moka just looked at him smiling, afterwards Tsukune sat looking outside of his window with Moka in his arms talking about how much they missed each other until Tsukune said "Moka I want you and only you to be my true love and to be my girlfriend." But when he looked down Moka was fast asleep "_I say she faking poke her in the eye." _Inner Tsukune and He shook his head and smiled putting a spare blanket over and Moka and fell asleep thining about the what was to come

_That's all for now, sorry that its so long but I hope you enjoyed it :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_In this Chapter I'm going to be introducing a character that a friend of mine is also writing his fan fics on, Drake. So I do not own this character or any other of the characters from the Rosario+Vampire series _

Chapter 10: Parents Day part 1

It had been three days sense the Fairytale attack and for once Tsukune felt like everything was back to normal, as he was lying in bed looking outside. Although he still wasn't sure if Moka had heard him when he asked her to be….

"Yo!" A bang came on his door "Wake up Tsukii, or we'll be late." said Dante.

"Alright, thanks." Tsukune got up, grabbed his towel opened his door and headed to the shower. When he got there he noticed that a lot more of the guys where cleaning up as they were running down the hall way than normal people where, but he just figured that maybe they were leaving or something.

"_**Maybe, if you paid attention in class, instead of thinking about how interesting the grass growing is, you would know that it's a very important day,**__"_ said the Inner Tsukune in a matter-of-fact voice. "But its _Math, _you know how hard it is to stay focused." Tsukune said out loud earning him several looks from the hallway. Tsukune nervously laughed put his hand on his head and tried to walk calmly to shower as if nothing happened.

"Morning Onii-san" Said Aya waving to him steeping out of the shower. "How are ya?"

"Morning little buddy" replied Tsukune ruffing his hair as he went past him, then went to brush his teeth "I'm ok, how about you?" he asked looking back at Aya. When he looked he saw deep bags under his eyes "Did you sleep alright?"

Aya's face darkened, noticed Tsukune looking at him and smiled

"Yeah, I slept great" he lied. Tsukune nodded then stepped into the shower "_**Something's not right with that child. He looks like Kiria after Kokoa sucks neck with Dante.**__"_ Said Inner Tsukune, Tsukune had to agree though Aya was acting a lot differently than normal.

"_Man, If only you knew Tsukune."_ Thought Aya dressing and walking out of the shower room, thinking of the night he had spent watching over his older brother to make sure no one harmed him. Aya heard of the time two masked people that snuck to Tsukune's room when he was asleep, when Dante tried to stop them he…Aya tightened his fist "I won't let that happen."

Tsukune stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later still pondering the thought of what was bothering Aya went over to the mirror and jumped

"_**You've had me for about, oh I don't know a couple of days and you still haven't gotten used to me?" **_asked the Inner Tsukune his gold eyes filled with amusing and annoyance

"Shut up, you don't know how weird it is." Said Tsukune looking away sticking out his bottom lip

The inner him laughed and said "_**So, what are you going to do with Mom and Dad coming to school today?**_"

Tsukune looked at the Inner him confused, Mom and dad coming to school? "Whaaaaaat? What do you mean?" he asked trying to think of why they would show up, he hardly ever got in trouble…unless

The Inner him rolled his eyes "_**No idiot, it's not because of your D in history.**__" _In-Tsukune shook his head "_**Don't you remember that it's Parents day.**_" Tsukune tried to remember and busted out laughing

"You mean when I fell asleep leaning back? Dude that was so awesome at least until the teacher threw her chalk at me and I woke up and fell on my head." Tsukune rubbed the back of his head at the memory.

"_**You know I really wonder how we share the same body and all…you're a complete and total idoit.**_" In-Tsukune gold eyes bored

They were about to get into an argument, but Tsukune stopped when he saw someone standing behind Reaper Tsukune.

"The heck..." The figure had bright brown hair, red slitted eyes a pale color…almost like a _vampire, _the part that creeped him out that most was he looked like Tsukune. Reaper-Tsukune smiled "_**I know stunning aren't I?**_" when he saw Tsukune staring at the mirror.

Tsukune blinked and the figure disappeared, an unsettling feeling coming to him "_What was that..."_ He thought about this as he dressed left the shower room "_It looked exactly like me…but how?_" He thought walking up school "_Maybe I'm just imagining things; maybe the Reaper part of me was playing a trick on me._" He tried to shove this out of his mind as he made his way through the corridors of the school.

"Tsukune!" he turned around to see Moka waving her hand smiling running to catch up to him,

"Hey Moka." Said Tsukune marveling her beauty, "How are you this morning?"

She smiled and stared into his gold eyes, everything else fading

"Tsukune, um do you think I could have some of your blood?" she asked with her green eyes shimmering in the sunlight

"Sure Moka" he replied feeling somewhat annoyed but tried to hide it.

"Thank you." She leaned in and sunk her fangs into Tsukune's neck smiling "_He tastes like fruit"_

As Moka was drinking Tsukune felt something inside him stirring that he hadn't felt in a long time, the urge to drink her blood. "**Do it now.**" Said a new voice in his head"**No one would ever know, do it.**" Tsukune heart started to beat faster, Moka tensed and released him looking into his eyes

"Are you ok? Did I bite to hard?" she asked him her eyes full of concern "Tsukune are you alright?"

He stood staring at her before turning and walking into the school without a word.

Most of his classmates were already there some even with their parents when Tsukune entered the room,

"So are one of your parents coming or both?" one student asked another "_Parent's Day._" He sighed and relaxed a little "_At least one day that I won't have to worry about getting attacked on._" He took his normal seat by the window and looked out thoughts trailing

"See there he is Momma!" he looked over to find Kiria holding hands with a tall woman dressed in a beautiful ball dress, skull design stretching around her waist up to her arm she also had night blue hair, gold and silver eyes and the kindest face looking back at him smiling a smile he had seen a thousand times before.

"My, my haven't you grown up to be quite the young handsome child?" Ayaksi said looking down at her son. "_He's even more handsome than you described, Death_" Ayaksi thought "_This time I can have a look at you when your father isn't trying to kill you at least._" Her thoughts flashed back to that night when Dante and Death sparred

"I really hate to be rude" started to Tsukune

"Well I would sure hope so," said Ayaksi "After all being rude to your mother isn't very nice at all, especially sense I haven't been able to see you sense you were a young boy." She held out her arms as Tsukune slowly rose to his feet

"You….are….my.." Tsukune couldn't believe it! His actual birthmother was standing in front of him, she was absolutely stunning in every way possible, he hugged her tight and felt a mixture of emotions in his body as he held onto her

"_Tsukune"_ she thought "_I fear what lies in the future when you can't control your own demons inside."_ She closed her eyes as he pulled away

"Tsukune!" Moka ran into the room a look of worry in her eye "There you are!" she ran over to him knocking Kiria down and hugging him "I've been looking for you, are you ok Tsukune you looked like you were in pain when I pulled away and your eyes started to change color as well!" even as she asked the question she already knew the answer she felt his body tense and she sensed a different type of energy slowly start to course through his body, her own

"**Feed from her, if you don't then you will continue to feel this way every time you get around her.**" Vampire-Tsukune said his voice ringing inside of his head "**Besides, look how much blood she's taken from us over the years. Its only fitting we take what should be repaid.**" Before he knew what he was doing he felt his arms wrap around Moka's frame "_what….Whats going on! My body's acting on it own!"_ before he could continue further his mother cleared her throat looking quite annoyed

"Tsukune who's this?" asked Moka wonder in her eyes as she looked the tall women over, but before Tsukune could answer he heard a laugh and a new figure appeared and his father entered the room with Aya and Rin at his sides he looked pretty causal almost like a human, Black sneakers, black pants and a white sleeveless shirt covered by a half zipped up red and black hoddie, while Dante was walking behind them looking sullen.

"I bet you gave that Thunder Raijuu a beating of lifetime eh?" Death asked Rin who laughed and said,

"Well let's just say that he soon won't forget about us." Rin looked up at his father who was looking at him with approval

Moka smiled and said "Hey, I remember you. Your Tsukune's Father Death or the Grim Reaper am I correct?" her eagerness earning her a smile from Death but a miffed laugh from Tsukune's mother. The rest of the room looking somewhat tense

"That means that if your Tsukune's mother than" she turned facing Ayaksi "You're his mother!" she held out her hand with a smile "I'm Moka Akashiya ma'am pleased to meet you."

Ayaksi looked at Moka's hand then smiled and gave her a hug "Moka…..You mean Issa's daughter? Im sorry just the last time that I saw you, you where but a little girl." She looked into Moka's eyes "My what a beautiful young lady you've turned out to be! You look almost like your mother did!"

Moka smiled and relaxed "Thank you ma'am, but I have a question what do you mean the last time that you saw me?"

Ayaksi frowned "You mean you don't remember me?" When Moka shook her head, Ayaksi said "I used to visit you and your sister's often when your father was away and your mother asked me to. I mean I also used to be well known for killing your mothers plants with one touch but that's a later story."

Then Ayaksi noticed the Rosary on Moka's chest "What a beautiful Rosary" she reached out to touch it but stopped half-way through "_What's this? This unsettling feeling that I'm getting…Like im being watched." _Ayaksi tensed

"What is it mom?" asked Kiria looking around worried everyone taking a defensive stance,

"Even after all of these years, your still a stalker eh, Tsurara?" Ayaksi turned to see Mizores mom "Hiding" behind a desk her eyes looking straight at Tsukune

"Long time no see, Blue." Tsurara said standing up and walking over to her high school friend, or at least Tsukune thought

"_Man even though these two are smiling I you can still see the tension.."_ Tsukune watched the two as Mizore came running in

"Mom." Mizore stopped when she saw the two trying to stare each other down "Tsukune, What's going on?" she asked her brow arched but before he could answer Death cut in

" It's a long story but before your mother met me, she and Tsurara were the best rival friends. From what I heard the two would compete over the silliest things, then when I came to school Ayaksi-" Death was interrupted

"I had to stop this tramp from stealing away my future husband from me." Ayaksi said smiling, veins popped out of Tsurara's head who replied smiling

"Who are you calling tramp? I'm not the one who had the whole school's boys clambering to get to me as well as kissing every guy who gave me flowers now was I? So if I'm a tramp what does that make you?" Ayaksi smiled her eye brow twitching

"Well unlike you I could actually attract most boys by not having to stalk them, and just talk to them." Even as she said it she knew it was a lame come back

"Dearest enough before you end up hurting someone." Death stepped over to his wife and grabbed her arm, Ayaksi's eyes narrowed

"That's right, back away before you get hurt, fishbreath." Tsukune mothers hand exploded with a blue fire, Tsurara jumped back Her hands morphing into her Ice Claws "I wonder how someone as handsome as Tsukune could come from someone as ugly as you."

"DEAR, DEAR STOP PLEASE BE SIVAL!" shouted Death he was holding onto his wife, Mizore jumped in front of her mother, and Tsukune and his siblings in front of his mother

"Mom, stop please." They both said,

Tsurara said calmly "Step aside Mizore, or do you wish to step in my way?" he eyes glowed as the air temperature dropped

Ayaksi looked at her children and sighed and said "Fine, I will stop. After all-" Death put his hand over her mouth before she could say anything else which she bite as hard as she could drawing blood.

"**Take the blood, drink it all**" Said Vampire Tsukune and he felt his heart beat speed up his throat burning as he heard blood rushing through everyone,

"Tsukune." he looked up at his mother and Father there eyes both looking serious "Are you ok?" his father

"Ye-yeah im fine." Luckily before his father could express his disbelief Tsudrara cleared her throat

"Tsukune last I heard you had died in a rescue attempt for Moka. Was that not true?" her face all though smiling it reeked of wonder and disbelief

"Mother!" Mizore said looking sternly at her

"Well...Yes ma'am I did." Tsukune said looking down felling shame for some reason

"Then how are you- wait never mind you're the son of Death what am I saying." She laughed leaving Tsukune feeling confused "Although I love your new look," Tsurara said walking up to him and putting her hand on his face,

"_**Man she reeks of cool peppermint."**_ Said the Reaper him, Ayaksi growled veins popping out of the side of her head

"The eyes, the hair gives you a more handsome look." She winked and Tsukune turned a little pink

"Th-thanks I guess" he said looking down, the door opened and in stepped a kid shorter than Tsukune by an inch and had reptilian eyes with long black and red color, Tsukune looked at him and immediately felt an odd feeling about him

"Mizore" he said bowing "My princess." Mizore turned to him and smiled "Good morning Drake, how are you?"

"_**Wooow, and we have another nutcase to add to this assorted mix don't we?**_" asked Rea-Tsukune, causing the outer him to laugh and earn a sharp look from Drake.

"Oh this is the one that you were speaking of was it Mizore?" Tsurara smiling at Drake "Well my daughter spoke of you in her last letter and I must say I haven't ever seen an actual Dr-

She was interrupted by Kokoa sprinting in the room and jumping on Dante "There you are." She had a weird smile on her face "I was wondering where my little Dante ran off to." And with that she sunk her fangs into Dantes neck and Tsukune felt his mothers monster energy flare

Ayaksi eye brow twitched and she was about to say something before Tsukune felt something on his back and immediately knew what was coming next

"Ya-ho-hooo Morning Tsukune" Kurumu jumped on his back pressing her breasts on it and he felt sweat drops rolling down the back of his neck

"_**Dude if mom does kill us now it's a total mystery.**_" Rea-Tsukune, much to her motherly instinct's Ayaksi didn't lift a finger against Kurumu

"You must be Ageha's Daughter." She said, her eye brow twitching

"Why its been forever Ayaksi!" said Kurumus mother stepping into the room her purple eyes filled with excitement "I'm surprised old bag of bones here hasn't made you wither." She said motioning he hand to Death and laughing.

The bell rang and it was time for class. As the teacher came into the room calling everyones name she still paused on Tsukune's and then looking at him said "It's good to have you back."

Tsukune laughed and said "It's good to be back."

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch, his history test he passed with ease and very early, math he fell asleep and woke up when the teacher threw a several pieces of pointed chalk at him

"Mr. Aono if you don't want to pay attention, then you should-"

"You carry the two over three places then that cancels the 10 into a five." He said rubbing his head

The teacher stood taken aback. "Th-that's correct.."

At last it was time for Gym class, and he made his way to his locker to change out he nodiced a few guys were still staring at him

"Dude wheres those killer tats you had?" asked one kid, Tsukune looked confused then rememberd that the other him had Tatoo's

"Oh well I get them when uh I get really stressed or…angry." He replied

"_**The crowd goes wild for him, ladies and gentleman the REAL Tsukune Aono**_" Reaper-Tsukune said in a mocking voice

"Oh well dude to bad." said one kid before he could ask why Dante appeared and was talking at a million miles an hour until he said

"Sorry." And ripped Tsukune's Rosary off, Once again he felt power and height become his again, he closed his eyes and he felt the other him start to take over and he was being pushed back into the depts. of his subconscious, although it felt different this time as if someone else was trying to escape as well.

"What do you want Dante?" he asked putting his hands behind his head and looking down at Dante with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I just want Mom and Dad to see their real son not the human faux that the other one was." Dante said with a bit of a smug look on his face and walking out of the gym room

"_Man he doesn't like me, does he?"_ the other him asked. "What gave it away I wonder." He sighed and went back to changing but it wasn't long before he noticed that several of the guys where once again staring at him with admiration and awe on their faces

"DUDE! See those are the tattoos I was walking about!" yelled Kiskei pointing at him while yelling to another kid.

"Dude?...Didn't your mother teach you its not nice to stare or point at people." Re-Tsukune asked as he narrowed his eyes . The others quickly went back to whatever they were doing and Tsukune changed and left.

When he was walking to his gym class his father caught up with him "Well, well it's been along time sense Ive seen that look on your face son." His twisted smile filled with one of worry and satisfaction,

"Hello Father long time no see." Tsukune nodded curtly to his father a feeling of anger settling in his gut.

"Where is the Grim Grip?" Death asked walking him to the place where his class

"Dante has it, why? I rather enjoy getting out to see my family, where's Mom?" he asked waving to a group of girls calling his name

"She's over with Kiria playing tennis along with Moka and Kokoa I think, there names where." Death scratched his head and put his hands behind his head. Tsukune looked up smiled and did the same walking onto the soccer field

"Bring it in!" shouted the coach "Alright todays game is soccer Sons vs Fathers. The rules are the same as always, do what ever it takes to when-" he nodiced Death he stopped and said "Lord Death to what do we owe-" Death waved him off

"I'm merely here to show my son who's, how do you kids say it The Big daddy? Or the Mac Daddy….one of those of soccer." Death took his hoodie off and threw it to the side

"Go Onii-saaan!" Tsukune looked behind him to see Aya Rin and Dante all cheering for him, he smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

When the teams had divided Tsukune stepped up to the coach

"Well this is bound to be a good game, Head or tails?" he asked with an evil smile

"I haven't played in a while so forgive me if I'm a little rusty." Yelled Ayaksi as she threw the ball into the air and, served it right into the net

"It's ok Mrs. Aono." Said Moka smiling looking over at Tsukunes mother match "_**Geeze she's terrible isn't she?**_" asked the Inner Moka, while Moka could do no more than nod her head she had a feeling that Mrs. Aono was doing this on purpose

"Gosh your terrible" mumbled Kiria looking quite bored on the other end of the court, Moka hoped that Mrs. Aono hadn't heard that but she had and her nostrils flared her eyes narrowing

"Then lets get serious shall we?" she said her ball dress shifting into a tennis plays outfit revealing Tattoo similar to Tsukune's around her waist, she bounced the ball onto the ground a few time then tossed the ball into the air and time slowed into a crawl as the ball fell, then as if it had been rocket propelled, Ayaksi sent the ball toward her daughter who barley had time to hit it back when it bounced and flew toward her.

Kiria hit it back with all of her strength sending it down to the far right away from Ayaksi, as the ball came up from its bounce Kiria saw her mother move as if the floor was made of glass and reach the other side in no time, hitting it back Kiria tried to volley it back but missed by an inch

"How was that?" asked Ayaksi looking triumphant

Kiria stomped her foot and said "It's ON!"

Tsukune dribbled the ball past a rather tall man attempting to use his long legs to slide tackle the ball.

"To slow." Tsukune sped up toward the goal as he drew closer to the goal his father standing as goalie he heard Kiskei call for the ball

"Let's do this Tsukune!" he said when he go the ball charging forward then kicked the ball straight toward the goal Death blocked the goal with ease, catching it and tossing it to a short stalky bald guy who got about three paces forward when Syiako stole the ball from him and passed it to Tsukune who kicked the ball into the air and then reverse bicycle kicked it towards his father the ball spinning in circles

Death caught it but the impact sent him inside the goal, the whistle blew "GOOOOOOOOAL." The score settling at 2-1, Death gritted his teeth and one of the fathers came up and told him to take the field.

When he took the field he saw his sons smile and he felt something he hadn't in a while…the need to win, When the goalie punted the ball in one of the younger kids began to run up field with it but one of the fathers side tackeld him and kicked the ball to another with short blonde hair who began to run to their goal.

Death ran to the fellow and nodded the fellow passed him the ball and he streaked up field, until he saw his son come streaking up towards him Death smiled and right at the last second kicked the ball in between Tsukune's legs and jumping on him.

"Keep up." Tsukune felt someone push off his back and send him flying into the grass, he shot back up in time to see Death send the ball flying into the goal.

"Nice so the old mans got moves after all?" Tsukune said brushing himself off and then ran back to his team to make a plan.

After the teens and adults had there plan's made the goalie rolled the ball towards Kiskei and he dribbed up field and past Daddy Long legs "Tsukune!" he yelled as he passed the ball Tsukune got the ball and began to run as fast as he could and made it to the goal was about to shoot until

-SLAM-

He felt as if a brickwall had hit him he looked up to see his father had taken the ball 'Alright now its personal." He said as he got up and streaked towards his father

_Hope you enjoyed this first part I'm going to write more later_


	11. Chapter 11

HEADS UP:_ This chapters sort of sad but it's a build up._

Chapter 11: Parents Day part 2

Tsukune ran at his father as fast as he could thinking about his face when he was able to steal the ball back from his father

"_Teach him who's the best, show him our full power!"_ The inner him agreed

So Tsukune sped up and was almost to his father until he felt as if something inside of him was holding him back

"**Youre getting all excited.**" He slowed down his eyes wide, he had heard that voice when he was locked away before the human realized he was there….the _vampire._

"What….I thought you died at FairyTale.." he said slowing to a complete stop

He felt the vampire-Tsukune laugh "**How can I die when **_**he**_** was revived? Anyways I'm just surprised that your out and about, the last time I saw you you where chained up and covered in dust.**"

Tsukune felt his eyes narrow, he remembered the times when the vampire part of him would often come to him and tease him and ridicule him.

"**Yes, you do remember that's good. Anyways as I said before you getting all excited gets me really hungry**" Tsukune felt something familiar slide down from his canine's "**Don't you think it would be an unfortunate accident if someone were to suddenly disappear and oh I don't know became **_**pale**_**." **

Death put his hand on Tsukunes shoulder "Hey, are you ok?"

Tsukune looked up at him eye's wide, he could hear Deaths blood rushing in his veins.

"**Take it.**" The vampire him said his voice excited

"Tsukune are you ok? What happened to your eye your left ones red and slitted." Death said checking his son over,

"**Don't stand there. TAKE HIS BLOOD.**" V-Tsukune yelled

"I didn't hit you tha hard did I?" Death was worried "Tsukune! Hello?" he waved his hand in front of him clearly worried

Tsukune grabbed his hand and bit it, his fathers forbidden blood spilling onto his tongue

"Ouch! What the hell!" Death looked down at his son feeing from him "What…"

Tsukune stopped and then looked up at his father and ran his thurst for blood becoming greater,

"Tsukune wait!" he looked back to see Death looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face

"Why has my son bit me?" Death narrowed his eyes and watered " That really hurt and I got a boo-boo"

Tsukune would have laughed and apologized

"**Fine if you wont take it then I WILL!."** Vampire-Tsukune yelled,

Tsukune thought nothing of it and began to walk slowly back to the field he could still feel his urge to feed becoming stronger, he slowly backed away and ran off to the changing rooms

While he was running he felt as if someone was tearing at his insides, he stopped leaned against a tree and tried to catch his breath

"Hmm excuse me" said a sweet voice "Could you point me in the direction of the tennis fields?"

He turned to see Moka, only she was dressed differently and her energy felt different, Tsukune laughed and put the thought out of his mind and said "Ha nice try Moka but there over there" he pointed to where he just came "Next to the soccer field Remember?"

Moka smiled and bowed and walked away "Thank you though I am not my daughter that you speak of."

Tsukune felt his heart stop and his eyes widen….daughter…..no way that it could be Moka's….

Tsukune looked to were Moka's mother had left but only found that space to be empty.

"_Moka's mom, theres no way! Shouldn't she still be trapped inside of Alacard?"_ The human him asked, Tsukune was about to agree when he remembered that his mother stated that Alacard had be defeated.

He was about to turn and run to the others when a high pitched ringing came to his ears and he fell to his knees in pain.

"**I…want…..BLOOD!." **vampire Tsukune screamed out from inside of him, "**And if **_**You**_** refuse to take it then I'll make you suffer!**" the ringing grew louder and Tsukune screamed out in pain. The world began to spin when he heard someone calling out his name, the last thing that the remembered was seeing the prettiest blue sky before his world faded to black

"**Your mine now!**" he heard the vampire laugh

Reaper Tsukune came to in a room that reminded him of his own when he was growing up, he loked around and saw that it was the room he had grown up in, he got up wondering how he had gotten to this place.

"I've gotta hand it to ya your room is really something else." The human said at him smiling his Gold eyes kind

"What are you….How am I down here?" Reaper Tsukune looked around the room confused. "Futher more if im down here then are you not sopposed to be up there?" he asked pointing his hand at him

The human him stared at him for awhile until he realize was what going on

"**Took you guys long enough.**" They both turned to see the vampire part of them standing at the door looking quite satisfied

Reaper Tsukune relaxed a little at least iif the vampire part of him was still down here with him then he wasn't up there controlling him at all. The vampire his head and walked over to his bed flopped in it then looked at the two and said

"**Look, I will make this short and simple ok? The reason that you are down here is because I might have overstepped my boundaries and caused you to slip into a coma after I busted out eardrums."** Vampire him shrugged and then smiled

"**Not only that but I wanted to you**" he pointed at Reaper-Tsukune "**To realize who was the stronger half and who was calling the shots around here!**" Vampire Tsukune then moved with his vamparic speed and kicked the Reaper-Tsukune sending him flying into the wall

Reaper-Tsukune shifted his body and kicked off the wall back at Vampire-Tsukune and kiced him, Vampire –Tsukune brought his hand up just before it hit him laughed and threw him again, The two were evenly matched though and the fight seemed to be getting more and more dangerous when Reaper-Tsukunes eyes began to glow.

"_What should I do?"_ Human Tsukune said a deep feeling of uselessness setting in his gut, then he nodded and ran at the two only to be shoved out of the way and hit the floor

"Stay out of my way!" they both yelled charging at each other. Reaper-Tsukune grabbed a nearby coat rack and threw it at the vampire him impaling him and causing him to become stuck to the walls cough up blood eyes wide with shock,

H-Tsukune got up and tackled R-Tsukune catching him off guard and held on tight as the other him tried to get get him off ramming him into walls until H-Tsukune waited until he was close enough put his feet on the wall jumped off picked up the other him twisted and slammed him into the ground.

"**You bothersome-"** he began as he was pulling the coat rack of him until the Human-Tsukune, stepped in front of the two and held his hands up

"Stop you two! What are you doing?" The human looked both at them R-Tsukune bleeding from his arm and mouth barley able to stand, V-Tsukune bleeding from the stomach and kneeling. "Look at you two, you fight for control over _me!_ You two seem to forget that this is _My body_, so if anybody has any true right to rule its me!" he said pointing his thumb at himself faking courage he didn't feel, both his other part narrowed there eyes at him now and they both got up

"He's right as much as I hate to admit it." R-Tsukune sighed, the Vampire him nodding in agreement, H-Tsukune sighed in relief and went over to his vampire personality and put both hand on the coat rack and pulled it out of him and causing the vampire to grit his teeth.

The Reaper him laughed "Damn dude, where did you learn to do that spin-flip thingy. That was awesome" he rubbed his back looking down at the floor,

"I just kinda did it that's all." The human him said putting his hand behind his head and laughing, causing a disbelieving look from Reaper him then he shook his head and chuckled

"**I'm sorry.**" The Vampire him said "**Just found it a bit insulting that you forget me after I've helped you more than once, then to make matters worse **_**he**_" he pointed at Reaper Tsukune "**Was freed from his cage."**

Human Tsukune looked over at his Reaper counterpart with a sympathdic look, "I'm sorry" he said

The R-Tsukune looked at him with a look of confusion on his face "About?"

The boy looked down at the floor and said "For taking your place and not freeing you earlier and fo-" he was cut off the the Reaper him punching him in the gut, H-Tsukune gripped his gut gasping for air

"None of that B.S. everything happened for a reason besides you think if I wanted to come out I would have? I mean im the spawn of Death for hell's sake." He looked down at the other him with a disgusted look

"**Then why didn't you?**" V-Tsukune asked a look of calculation on his face "**If you were so powerful? Why could you break out?**"

R-Tsukune sighed and smiled a sad smile "Simple. I didn't want to." He put his hands in his pockets and turned away "Why should I, when everyone fears the me. I mean I was the one who was the most powerful not even Dante could match my power….but it was for that fact that I was always alone and singled out for being an accident or the "unplanned child."

A feeling of sadness and loneliness set in the room as an image appeared next to him of a little boy watching all the other kids play the bot had white hair and purple eyes and small ghoul tattoos running down the side of his face and arm it almost looked like a young….._Him_.

The little boy watched for awhile and then approached the group of kids, one of the boys, the leader of the group stopped and looked at him causing the others to stop and look at him

"Can I play with you guys?" Tsukune asked them with a kind smile

The group of boys all showed their teeth and said

"Hey, look its that freak of Death! The bastard child!" they all pointed and laughed but Tsukune still kept his smile and waved to them and walked away. When he turned away his face darkened and tears began to form, as the image disappeared

"It was always the same with them, the 'bastard or "accident" didn't matter what they called me, I just wanted friends." Tears began to fall from his eyes and pain filled each one of them

"You arnt alone anymore." H-Tsukune said looking at R-Tsukune "You have our siblings and Mom and Da-"

R-Tsukune narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth "No I don't they all locked me away" he turned away and a new feeling of mistrust filled Tsukune

The Vampire him turned to walk away as well "He's right even I was locked away once I was released from you and all for that girl we all love…she was going to kill us anyways, Maybe human…..you cant trust anyone."

The feeling grew stronger and stronger and Tsukune sat down thinking of what the two had said. "_They where the one's who locked me away from me…I've been alive for 17 years and not so much as a hi or anything…..maybe those two are right. I mean even Moka tried to kill me when all I wanted was to make sure that those people wouldn't mess with us again…."_ He felt dread as he drew his knees up to his chin and wrapped his hands around his legs _"They don't want me around…..not the real me….not the strong me…..they want me the useless me"_ he began to cry as his world faded to black

"Is he going to be alright?"

Tsukune heard a voice and a rhythmic beeping in his room..wait room? When did he get here the last thing that he remembered was the soccer field and…that's right the soccer field

"It's hard to say, he responds sometime and other times he doesn't although he seems to be mumbling to himself."

Tsukune heard a door open and close and then felt someone looking at him, then touch his face and wipe away the tear he had

"Don't cry sweetie." His mothers voice cracking, he was about to tell his mom that he was fine but something held him back, he felt something or someone shift on the lower side of his bed and and slowly fall asleep.

Tsukune felt different though he felt as if something was missing, he felt as if someone cut him into two he laid in the bed of what he guessed to be the hospital and he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling

"**How'd we get here?"** he heard the V-Tsukune ask. He ignored the question mostly because he didn't care but also because he knew that what both Reaper and Vampire Tsukune had said was true, his own parents didn't even want him, the girl he loved tried to kill him. Once again the more he thought about it he cried

He shifted sat up and almost kicked Kiria who was sleeping at the foot of his bed his mother on the other side, he looked at also saw Moka and that other vampire he saw sleeping on a couch, while the closet had Yukari and Kurumu sleeping arm in arm he wondered why they had all come.

He didn't care though as he very carefully got up and put his normal clothes on he scratched his neck and he felt the chain of the necklace his brother had given him

"_**Hey whats going on? Why do you feel different?"**_ Reaper Tsukune asked. Tsukune took the necklace off and slowly creped out of the room.

"Because you guys where right they don't want us here. I mean it took Dante and them 7 years to find us, plus when we tried to protect Moka she end up trying to kill us…" he walked to the elevator and stepped inside

"**That's true…"**

"_**Yeah, your right."**_

Tsukune went over all the memory's that he once had and he tried to discard them one by one. He stepped out of the elevator into the main lobby and was walking to the front door when he saw Dante and his father in deep conversation in the smokers area

"You know he proubly won't wake up." Said his father blowing smoke from his already lit cigarette

"Yes, but so what? Dad you can't do this I mean think about it how can I do that?" Dante said sounding angry and drained

"Easy, I wont have my blood line be stained by someone like Tsukune by dying." Tsukune felt anger and peeked around the coner to see his father giving Dante a long thin package, Dante took it and unwrapped it and inside was a silver scythe with the blade and the handle have a bloodstained effect.

Death smile and said "I knew that you where the one to take the place of Tsukune-"

Tsukune heard enough walked outside and looked around and saw the tunnel that the bus driver usally took and waited, but he didn't have to wait long until a bus came and stopped where he was standing.

"Well, well well Long time no see kid." When Tsukune had entered the bus

"Yeah…" Tsukune said in a small voice

The bus driver looked at him as he turned around and asked "Yokai?" Tsukune nodded, he needed to collect his things to leave the place where all of his memory's would be left behind, to give everyone there wish…for him to begone.

Birds chirped as Kiria woke up and rubbed her eyes, yawned and went over to the window opened the blind's turned to look at her brother and her heart stopped.

"Tsukune?" She asked looking around the room expecting to see her brother smiling at her with open arms. When she found nothing she begun to panic

"Good morning sweetie what's wrong?" she looked over to see Akasha looking at her with a kind smile while Moka was still asleep in her mothers arms.

"I cant find Tsukune" she said a frown forming on her face

Akasha raised her eyebrow and said "Oh I thought that the doctor had taken him somewhere." Moka begun to stir at sound of voices and Kiria franticly searching the room

"Mom? Whats wrong?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, looking at Kiria.

"Onii-san!" Kiria ran out of the room shouting for her brother, Moka looked at her and then at the bed where Tsukune had been. "**Something's not right." **said Inner Moka "**I'm not sensing Tsukune anywhere in this hospital.**"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!" shouted Akashi at the nurse's and doctor who took care of Tsukune.

"Were….were sorry ma'am…..we…just can't." said the Doctor

Akashi hands glowed with fire "Who was supposed to watch over him last night? Why didn't you see him then!"

One nurse that looked to be in her early twenty's with red hair, gripped her clip board squeaked "I-I'm so sorry ma'am."

Akashi glared as her eyes began to glow "Not as much as your about to be." She raised her hand but Akasha grabbed her hand and shook her head at her.

"Don't, besides it's not the nurse's fault she had to deal with another patient. Plus we haven't tried his scent either."

Akashi looked at her most trusted friend and lowered her hand "You smell him?" Akasha nodded and hope filled Akashi eyes, replacing the anger and rage.

No less than 20 minutes, all of Tsukune family and friends arrived at his apartment in Yokai,

"This is where the scent ends." Akasha said knocking on his door, the door itself opened on its own to an empty apartment except for a blue rose in a vase and half vampire skull necklace on the floor and a note

Ayaksi opened the note and read it, not long after she began to cry and fell to her knees the letter falling out her hand onto the floor in front of Moka

"He left…hes" she couldn't finish the sentence as she began to fall apart Death and her children hugging her close, Moka had a bad feeling but she picked up the letter and read it as the others crowded around her to read it,

_To whom ever picks up this letter,_

_I know that you will find that I am gone and that I have left but that was because I was able to realize now what it is I am sopposed to do. For so long I wanted to feel accepted and to feel special to someone, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Gin all made me feel this, this all changed when everyone except Moka found out I was human, then when I tried to protect the one I love she tried to kill me_

_I've decided to leave, don't look for me just forget about me. All of you, I get it now why everyone always hated me, even when I wanted to protect someone I was always unable to make someone happy, always made me feel terrible. My family helped me realize this I can take a hint and leave so goodbye_

_P.S.: Dante make dad proud or he will replace you to_

Moka's knees felt weak as her world began to spin around her, she felt her knees buckle and her body float into emptiness

The inner Moka fell to her knees her eye shaking "What happened? Did he just…." Tears began to fall from her eyes she turned her head skyward and screamed out his name until her voice wouldn't let her anymore

"What?" said a familiar voice, they all turned around to see a bored looking Tsukune wearing a mask and a hood along with black hoodie, pants and a white shirt and shoes

Moka got up ran over to him and scolded him "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you leave this note!" she demanded though she felt relief on the inside until she nodiced hes clothing was torn and he was covered in blood, Tsukune rolled his eyes a bored expression on his face and moved past her and walked over to a lose floorboard

He yanked it open and Kyo bat came flapping his wings excitedly "Ohhh it is time yet boss weeeeeee"

Tsukune nodded and begun to move past everyone else until his mother grabbed his wrist "Tsukune..please….stay"

Tsukune yanked his hand away and walked out of the door, Dante hook with rage and tried to contain it as he walked over to his brother.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing." He said, his brother kept walking down the hallway and Dante felt all the anger and rage he had pour out as he charged down the hallway at his brother

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled as he punched his brother in the back sending him flying into the forest outside.

"Dante!" shouted his siblings he looked back at them his exspression different and yelled

"Stay out of this!" he ran into the forest after his brother until someone tripped him grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the nearest tree

"It's not polite to attack from behind." Tsukune said anger seeping into his voice, Dante glared at his brother chipped mask and he felt his power coming to him.

"Yeah, its also not nice to make mom cry!" he grabbed his brothers wrist twisted and felt satisfied when he heard a popping sound coming from it, then punched him in the face as hard as he could causing the mask to split in half.

Tsukune felt a pain shoot up his arm but he disregarded it as he shifted his weight to kick off from the nearest tree pist that his mask had been broken

"**Kill him" **The vampire him urged

"_**Make him pay!" **_ Reaper him screamed

Tsukune smiled and kicked off a tree towards his brother and put his knee in Dante's gut causing him to lift off the ground, but before he could fly into a tree Tsukune grabbed his ankle pulled him back and mad him grab his Rosary and pull it off.

"_**I'm going to have fun with this."**_ Reaper-Tsukune smiled evilly at Dante.

Dante eyes opened wide when he saw his real brother standing ontop of him because his hair white hair was being bled out by black and red hair replacing his white/gold, his tattoos glowing white but the thing that stuck out the most was his eyes, One was a red slitted eye and the other a white slitted eye

"What are you?" asked Dante in horror

Tsukune turned his head and smiled "I'm Nepirimu." Tsukune held his hand and kyo bat flew into it and began to take a different shape just like Kokoas bat would…..

The bat grew into a large handle until it curved at the top and bottom into a black dripping blade on one end and a purple sparking one the other.

Dante watched as his brother changed before his eyes and he felt complete and utter fear by the look his brother gave him, Tsukune slashed at the ground where Dante had just been with the black blade and the grass began to die and wither.

"Lets have some fun '_Death'_." Tsukune said mockingly

_That's all for now hope that you enjoyed it and sorry for it seeming boring and long_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Brothers pain part 1

(_**Head's up the next Four chapters are going to be a sad part)**_

Dante shook with fear and looked at his completely transformed brother who in turn raised his eye brow and lifted his scythe in the air and slashed at Dante

"_Come on! MOVE!" _ he screamed in his head as he saw the blade falling in slow motion, he tried to move but every time he did he did he shook harder and harder.

He closed his eyes as the black dripping blade cut into his head and he heard his mother scream, pain seared his whole head and he heard a hissing sound opened his eyes to see his older brother looking bored as his Kyo blade was hanging in front of dantes face dripping with his blood

"TSUKUNE! STOP!" His mother raced forward and grabbed Tsukunes arm "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he jerked his hand away from her and replied in a flat dead tone

"This doesn't concern you, leave." Tsukune pushed her out the way , Dante had recovered and charge at Tsukune tackled him knocking Akila(kyo bat) out of his hand and into the floor, laid ontop of him while punching him repeatedly in the face

Tsukune felt no pain as his brother repeatedly struck his face, in fact he didn't feel anything at all until he felt a tear drop hit his face looked up to see Dante looking very saddened and hurt

"Why….why did you do all of this…. Just after I found you again you leave? WHY?"

Tsukune's response was to laugh and spit his blood onto Dante's face, Dante caught off guard was punched in the gut and sent flying into the air, Tsukune used his Vampire-speed and jumped into the air and kicked Dante back down into the ground causing the ground to crater below him.

When he landed he saw his mother cratling her sons body and she looked up with a look of confusion pain and hurt in her eyes

"Why? Tsukune why would you do this to us?! To your own brother! Only a-" she screamed at him as he turned away picking Akila from the ground and having him turn into a normal form, Tsukune narrowed his eyes as he walked away, feeling that someone was following him he looked over his shoulder to see the Inner Moka.

"Where are you going?" she asked through her tears, he turned and walked away sticking his hands in his pockets, "Tsukune don't walk away from me." Moka said as she took a step forward and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"**What's going on with him?"** asked Outer Moka "**All I feel is sadness and mistrust and..pain."** Inner Moka felt it to "Please Tsukune tell me." He muttered something but she wasn't able to hear it but it did cause Akasha to bare her teeth and step in front of him

"Listen, I know my daughter love's you and that is the only reason I wont end your life bcause of that little comment you made right there. However I am also your mothers closest friend and I won't allow you to hurt her family." Tsukune gritted his teeth as she said "_her"_ family

He shrugged Mokas hand off of him and continued walking until he felt a chill in the air and an ice wall blocked his path saw Mizore with her ice claws and Yukari and the others all looking towards him

"Get lost." He said the others in a dead tone "I don't want to be here, like I said forget about me like you have before." He broke through the ice wall and continued forward until he felt a huge amount of Yokai and was kicked in the face and was sent flying into a tree

Moka's Rosario was bouncing wildly as she tried to keep a composed stature,

"You can't leave me, please take me with you, Please." She fell to her knees crying, Tsukune sighed stuck his hands in his pocket and walked past her, she reached out and grabbed his pants leg looking into his eyes, let go then got up and crossed her arms in front of her

"Fine" she stood as he began walking again "**What are you doing?" **demanded the Outer Moka the Inner Moka gripped her arm "_Just wait all I need to do was stall him until he woke up."_ The ground began to shake and Tsukune stopped

"**Who woke up?"** Outer Moka asked, he question was soon answered as Dante's hand appeared on Tsukune's neck dragging him away "_He woke up._"

Tsukune felt a pain seize up his spine as he fell to the ground, "_I guess theres no way around it" _ R-Tsukune thought.

"_**That's right,"**_ V-Tsukune said "_**The wan't to keep you around don't get me wrong on that but they want you around to keep you locked away and useless. Fight them show them you don't need to be contained and then you can be free."**_

Dante looked down at his brother with his cold dead eyes, knowing that he was just laying there, probably to hope Dante would think he was dead and forget about the ass kicking he was about to give him, "Tsukune I know your just laying there I would have felt if you died" Dante said backing away from Tsukune "Your not going to leave us not while I'm still alive." The earth began to shake as Dante's Yokai was being released and his clothes began to form into a long black cloak

Tsukune shot up and head butted Dante causing him to stumble at which point he kicked him in the chest.

"_Damn he's fast._" Dante thought as he tried to catch his balance, Tsukune didn't give him the chance how ever as he landed blow after blow mercilessly until Dante fell once again to the ground

"Your weak, you know to weak to stop me" R-Tsukune picked Dante's head up from the ground and looked into his eyes

"I d-don't care." The ground suddenly exploded and a bright purple light pierced the sky, Tsukune let go of Dante's head and quickly jumped back but he wasn't quick enough and burned his arm

"What the…" Tsukune watched the bright light in wonder "Where is all of this power coming from."

"The time for words is over brother I've gotten stronger sense our last fight." The light slowly faded to reveal Dante standing again, but this wanst the same one Tsukune just saw his cloak seemed to made out of people's souls and his eyes changed into bright purple color while his tattoos slowly climbed up to his face,

Dante held out his hand and a strange symbol appeared on the ground that spat out a long spinning object at Tsukune, that's when time slowed down to a crawl while Tsukune ducked under the object

Dante however had been moving towards the object and caught it while Tsukune ducked under it and slashed downward with the blood stained scythe his father had given him, Tsukune felt something sharp tear through his chest

"If I have to bring you back in pieces so be it." Dante said his voice as dead and as empty as Tsukune felt, "_I swore to Kirira…..Mom….everyone I would find you and bring you back."_ He said to himself as images of the time he made them all. Dante was also confadnt in his new power that nothing could stop him not even hi brother , he smirked

Dante then pressed a button on the scythes shaft and jumped back as a his scythe broke itself into pieces, he lifted his hand into the air and smirked "This scythe is very unique, not just because it was made from Alacards bones and blood but because it also has the ability to shift into what ever I want it to." Reaper-Dante smirked as a familiar heavy object took place of the scythe in his hand

Tsukune took the chance of the scythe changing and jumped back watching as Kokoa's mace fell into Dante's hands. He laughed as Dante charged at him and easily blocked each blow, when he got tierd of playing around,

Tsukune waited until Dante swung at him again ducked under the mace grabbed the handle and swung it at Dante as hard as he could hearing a sicking crack as it hit him,

"Hmp…who knew that those spikes would actually be useful." He said, he was about to laugh when the mace began to change color and grow heavier in his hands, he tried to discard this and swung repeatedly at his brother until the mace fell to the floor.

Dante looked up at his brother who was looking back down at him with a unreadable expestion on his face and Reaper Dante tilted his ead side ways and then charged at Tsukune as fast as he could put is hand around his neck and threw him into the floor and walked over to where Tsukune dropped the mace

"You are a strange one brother, you could have easily just ended the fight there but instead you stopped why?" R-Dante picked up the mace and walked over to his brother laying on the floor head still tilted

"Because…this isn't worth it." His brother said, R-Dante shrugged raised his mace and that was the last thing that Tsukune saw

Tsukune woke up again in a familiar room with two face staring down at him,

"_**Welcome back."**_ Reaper-Tsukune said with a smile, but something was different about him his eyes…hair and smile all seemed gloom and sad

" **Did you have fun?" **asked Vampire-Tsukune, and Tsukune sighed a breath of relief because at least he still looked the same he sat up from the floor and looked around his childhood room,

The other two watched him as he walked over to a pile of building blocks, "Why do you look different" he asked the two

"_**Because, sense we are a part of you we feel what you feel but to a greater or lesser degree depending on who it is, and it alters our look, because you feel alone sad and used I feel it more because I'm the real you…"**_ Reaper- Tsukune said looking down

"**I feel it less, because I'm not that close to you**" Vampire-Tsukune said with a smirk

Tsukune loked at his vampire counter part and knew that something wasn't right with him, he gave him a sense of unease.

He tried to push that out of his mind as he got up and began to look closely at his old room, he walked over to a pile of old dusty puzzles that where now broken and unfinished

"Hey, I remember these I used to love these a lot!" he said smiling as he sat down, he put his hand in the box and slowly began to assemble the pieces one by one again, behind him his other personality's watched with grim faces

When he finished the puzzle he smiled at the puzzle of what looked like two Dantes one like his normal brother and one like the other and evil look , as he reached down and touched it he felt his heart skip a beat and a flood of memory's come back to him, Dante searching for him, Dante saving him, his tears everything that he had ever shared with him, even there…childhood….

_Tsukune stood in the entrance of a grand castle with the rest of his familiy looking amazed and wonderstruck, as he looked around he heard footsteps approaching him_

"_Welcome my long time friend" said a man , "Im glad that you and your family could make it Death." The man said with a bow_

_Tsukune stood in awe this man hair was a pure night black and his whole being radiated power beyond belief, he reached out to touch him but his mother slapped his hand away giving him a stern look._

"_It's a pleasure that you invited us Issa, but please excuse this boys rudeness he has yet to learn manners." Death said looking back at his son with a evil gleem in his eyes_

_Issa nodded as he looked at Tsukune with a look that froze him to the ground "What is your name?" he asked kneeling down to his level_

"_Tsukune Aono sir." Tsukune said looking down to avoid eye contact and bowing, behind him he could hear his other siblings doing the same but couldn't figure out why, "It's an honor to meet such a powerful person as yourself." He said then looking back up into the mans eyes_

"_Tsukune!" his mother said sharply, Issa laughed and for the first time Tsukune caught a glimps of something he hadn't seen earlier, Fangs!_

"_My your boy is at least honest and pure no wonder he is to be the next in throne, my daughter has taking a liking to him" he said standing up and turning to show a girl who looked to be about 9 staring at him until she smiled at him_

_Death quickly interjected "Tsukune is not to be the next in throne Dante is Tsukune was a mistake" his mother nodding slightly and his siblings all looking at him with hardened eyes of hate._

_Issa nodded and move away from Tsukune and led the adults down the hallway into another room and Tsukune followed in the back until he noticed a girl with red slitted pupils and white hair watching him along with another one short with red hair_

_The white haired girl smiled at him and said "He's kind of cute, even if he was a mistake" _

_Tsukune blushed and looked down, the girl then turned and skipped away her litter sister in pursuit and she skipped away he thought of going after her and talking to her but his little brother pulled on his shirt sleeve,_

"_Come here." He had that look that made Tsukune smile and nod, the adults had already left and gone elsewhere along with Tsukune's other siblings, so Tsukune followed Dante and ran outside_

"_Well Fuyōna" Dante said when they had go to a clearing far away from the castle "I want to play alittle game with you." He turned back and looked at Tsukune with a smile that could scare even the bravest of men and slitted eyes of bloody gold._

_Tsukune froze in fear, mostly because he knew this Dante, this is the same one that had snuck into his room at night and professed his hatred for Tsukune and choked him, the same one that would keep up an child innocent face until people wheren't looking at him, the same one that tried to hang him_

"_Oh, are you scared big brother?" Dante smiled jumping on top of a rock and narrowed his eyes then reached in his pocket and pulled out some cards and began to shuffle them "Don't worry just want to play card game."_

_Tsukune nodded his head as he felt a cold sweat, Dante dropped some cards sighed and said "Pick them up I dropped them."_

_Tsukune picked them up afraid of what would happen if he didn't, so afraid that he didn't hear a noise of something clicking he didn't notice Dante's shadow moving out of the corner of his eye holding something sharp _

_Tsukune didn't nodice until he felt something falling down from the sky, looked up and felt something cut down his right side of his face_

_He put his hand up to his face covering the bloody cut he looked down at the ground and saw a box cutter sticking up from the ground and then at Dante who was laughing. He felt like telling Dante off but it was no good the best thing to do was to bear it afterall it was his fault Dante was like this_

_All because he was born_

_Tsukune got up and ran he couldn't see where he was going with one hand coving his now bloody eye and tears in his other he tripped down a hill rolled into door _

_Tsukune got up and felt the door for a handle and opened it and tripped down the stairs and began to cry_

"_Why did I have to be born" he said lying on the stone floor "They all hate because I was born….all my…fault" he began to cry harder _

"_**Wipe away your tears you martyr child"**__ said a commanding voice, Tsukune wiped away his tears and looked around the room for the voice but stopped when he saw a huge alien like figure in front of him_

"_**Honestly a child of Death crying? Fool you cry because you feel unwanted, because you feel down then make them want you and make them regret ever making you feel alone.**__" _

_Tsukune got a bad feeling as he felt something sinister approaching him, he tried to nod but it hurt his cut and he cupped it again_

"_**How about I make you even stonger?**__" Tsukune bad feeling rose even more as black smoke began to swirl round his feet and slowly climb onto him_

"_Help!" he screamed he screamed out as loud as he could as the smoke began to crawl, but instead of it hurting he felt something greater begin to harvest in him hate and rage_

_He began to hate his mother and father for treating him the way they did, he hated his younger siblings for always turning there backs on him and most of all he hated Dante for all the abuse he put him through_

"_**That's right take my power" **__the voice said and Tsukune's cut began to heal itself until it wasn't there anymore. "__**Now no more crying no more being weak, if someone challenges you you show them no mercy."**_

_Tsukune nodded and walked out of the weird place he opened the door and closed it behind him, telling himself they would all pay._

The image faded and human Tsukune fell back and breathed hard, he picked himself up and looked at the puzzle that had Dantes image on it

"What….what the hell are these?" he asked pointing at the puzzle

"_**There memory puzzles that You, forgot about or shoved out of your mind when Dad sealed me off."**_

He looked at Reaper Tsukune and he saw no hint of a lie in his eyes

"How many are there?"

"_**A lot."**_

He looked down and saw another puzzle at his feet and began to assemble it until the image of Dante come out once again this time with Tsukune standing ontop if him

_Tell me what you think_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Brothers pain 2

The instant that Tsukune touched the puzzle, once again the room seemed to rush and memory's flooded back into his head

_Two years had passed from Dante's little stunt,_

_Tsukune dodged Aya's wild slash and grabbed him b the collar, Aya both shocked and scared began to shake in his brothers grip. Tsukune turned his head and smiled an evil smile then threw Aya to the floor_

"_Get out of here." Tsukune said turning his back on Aya "You are far to weak to face me." Tsukune walked away leaving Aya to cry frustrated tears._

_As he was walking out his path was blocked by an angry looking Dante_

"_You know you don't have to treat them like that." He said putting his hand on Aya's wooden sword, Tsukune turned his head amused, Dante threw the wooden sword at Tsukune with all of his strength._

"_How weak" Tsukune thought he raised his practice scythe at the spinning and waited until the hilt hit the inside of the curved blade then he spun around as fast he could and threw the blade back at Dante. _

_The sword stuck itself into the wall a little bit away from Dante's face, "What was that supposed to b-" Dante began but stopped as a small cut appeared on his cheek and he began to bleed. Dante's eyes widened as Tsukune began to walk away putting away the practice sword_

"_Where do you think your going" Dante said as Tsukune walked out of the room, Tsukune felt a slight annoyance at Dante but he turned to see his brother's face had darkened and it was unreadable. Tsukune felt a bit of pity as he turned and walked again to walk out of the room_

"_DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Dante grabbed the wooden sword from the wall and charged at Tsukune. _

_Tsukune sighed and felt a light tap on the side of his head, he grabbed the wooden sword and yanked on it freeing it from Dante's grip, slowly turned and raised the sword above his head intending to strike down on Dante but saw the look on his face and sighed and threw the sword to its respective owner and walked away._

"_Not worth my time." He said as he opened and closed the door to his room. He walked down the hallway scratching his head and looking up at the ceiling. "All they do is challenge me now a days." He sighed and continued walking down the hallway to the door to take a walk. As he passed by he heard people whispering, but when he looked at them they averted eye contact and either pretended to do something or walked away._

_Tsukune was felt normal to the cold shoulder but he wondered what everyone was talking about that they where staring so intently at him for. He shrugged it off though, as he opened the front door and walked outside into the garden to his mother who merly cast a glance._

"_Tsukune if your going outside" said his mother in a bored tone "Don't get lost ok? Otherwise I'd hate to have to come find y-" _

_He slammed the door behind him "Shut up" he said clenching his fist's looking at his mother who looked appalled at him "I don't care what you want old hag" he said not thinking about what he was saying he walked to the gate put his hand on the gate then added _

"_I know you wouldn't want to have me" he said _

"_What gave you that idea" she said _

"_I know that, which is why first chance I get I'll get out of here " he tried to hide how much that hurt and anger he felt as he opened the gate and walked out "I wont return and I'm sorry for ruining your family name and this family." He closed the gate behind him and walked away from the house_

_As he was walking Tsukune heart felt heavy and he heard a laughing sound _

"_**Perfect. Pain is what triggers this?!**__" the voice of Alacrd rang in his head and he was about to ask what he ment and tell the old bat he wasn't in the mood when he felt as if acid was crawling in his body, as well as his breathing being cut off_

"_**Oh come now?! Did you not think that there was a price for you using my power?**__" Alacard asked amused. Tsukune couldn't answer and fell to his knees gripping his chest and watched as where his heart was a strange burn-like mark began to grow and crawl up and down his body._

"_**Tsukune Aono. I have taken your blood and soon I will take over your body.**__" Tsukune screamed in response "__**Don't worry though, I will make them all pay as a payment to you my friend.**__" Tsukune heard voices and tried to turn to see who it was but even when he moved a little bit his whole upper body exploded in pain._

"_**That will be all for now.**__" The pain stopped but Tsukune's vision was still blurred and shaky as he fell to the dirt floor and passed out_

_Tsukune then felt as if he was falling into the ground and deeper and deeper into the earth below him. He heard a ton of new voices screaming shouting and laughing all at once, and as he fell deeper and deeper he saw a purple light and something in the center of it_

"_Wake up, boy" came a female voice from the darkness "I can't have anyone who will control my power be weakened by some weak vampire now can I." Tsukune tried to move his body but it felt like lead, even looking around the light for the voice._

"_I have waited long for you to wake and realize your true power boy. Sadly that day still has not come" Tsukune stopped falling and noticed as he was stopping at the center of the light was a very powerful looking scythe, the shaft of it had a red-black marbel look to it and magic to it causing the black to move around it like a cloud and making people's soul's come out. The blade itself was wonderful the top half had a purple glow while the bottom half had a black body except for the edge which was a bloody red color ._

_Tsukune saw the blade and in an instant he knew that the blade belonged to him, needed him. He tried to move but once again his arms felt like lead and he heard a rattling sound, he stared in wonder a the three chains on his arm. _

_He looked at the rest of his body and saw that there were other chains wrapped around them, three on his arms, legs and one wrapped around his waist and one wrapped around his neck _

"_Tsukune Aono. The accident child of Death" the voice said again "I long for that day. When I may be called to your side, but I cannot until you awaken your birthright….me"_

_Tsukune looked at the scythe and strained agiasnt the chains and reaching for it, and much to his surprise the three chains snapped, or kind of snapped they melted into a weird tattoo that covered his arm and neck that felt like fire as the melted into his skin._

"_You cheated Master." The voice said as he went to grab the handle, "You cannot cheat" the handle opened a hole where he was about to touch it and instantly covered itself in what looked like spiders, he didn't think they would do anything until one crawled on his hand. _

_He watched it as its beady eyes staring at him then he got a bad feeling at as the spider crawled onto him and bit the back of his neck, causing him to feel dizzy. He went to grab it but his strength was fading_

"_Only the one who awakens as the true child of death may have the blade forged for his own use." Said the voice "You are not worthy to handle me yet. You must defeat your past fears before that happens."_

_He fell to knees as the voice said something he couldn't make out_

Tsukune had a feeling that the scythe was talking directly to him and not his past self, the memory faded to black and Tsukune jumped back a little breathing hard as he found himself in his bedroom again.

"**The blade still waits for us.**" Reaper-Tsukune said looking out the window of his bedroom "**To this day it still sits there waiting. The question now, are you ready?" **Reaper-Tsukune looked at his human counter part.

"Th-That can't be all of the memory" stuttered Tsukune

"**Your right, its not but its up to you to find the rest of it..if you can"** Reaper-Tsukune said moving from the window and walking over to the door. Tsukune was about to ask what he was doing when his counter part opened it and he saw the scythe again and he saw Reaper-Dante reaching for it but turned back and smiled a mocking smile

"You were to late man this blade is MINE!" Dante laughed, and Tsukune felt his rage and anger start to build up and he ran into the room charging Dante who turned his head amused and watched Tsukune

Tsukune jumped on his brother and slammed his fist as hard as he could into his brother causing his head to fly back and create a crater in the floor, Tsukune picked him up by the feet and threw him into the wall.

Dante stuck in the wall and he looked back at Tsukune with a new look a look of fear. "Those eyes." He said staring into them "Why do they look different." Tsukune was about to ask what he ment when Dante launched himself at him and pinned him down looking into his eyes.

"Yeah" he said after staring at them for awhile "One's gold while your others pitch black." Dante said.

"_Defeat your brother_." a familiar voice echoed through the room and he felt his feeling of rage and anger and he clenched his fist.

Dante heard it to and looked around the room and he looked around, Tsukune took that moment to throw his head into Dante and he heard a sicking crack and Dante fell back off of Tsukune holding his face

"I hate you" Tsukune slowly rose and without thinking he held his palm out and a dark energy began to form " .much. but….." Tsukune slowly walked toward Tsukune who got on his feet and called on his own scythe.

"_To defeat your brother you…."_

Tsukune's rage began flare to new heights and he lowered his head and he took a deep breath he squeezed the dark energy that had gathered in his hand and then he laughed as he rage began to fade and his dark energy faded.

He smiled and walked over to a freaked out Dante and hugged him "But I forgive you. And I'm sorry" He then something in his side as Dante tried to break his grasp

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T DO THIS , IT WONT WORK ON ME…" Dante expression fell and Tsukune smiled as Dante hugged him and bust into tears

"I'm sorry" cried Dante, "I just wanted to be like you, everyone always talks about you and how strong you are….I want what you have"

"If you remember I wasn't like that I used to be hated Dante, I only grew stronger to protect you." Said Tsukune as Dante began to fade. Tsukune let go of his brother and smiled "After all I learned to forgive you after I met this." He jabbed his finger at the scythe floating in the light"

Dante looked down "I am really sorry for all I did to you." Tsukune put his hand on Dante's shoulder and gave him a cheesy smile and thumbs up

"Moka and the other's are waiting for you they miss you and they still worry about you. Its been a month sense you tried to leave." Dante said he then walked towards the door that Tsukune had walked into and turned and said "Look's like your fully awake now. Your eyes have there real look now. Anyways get your scythe and get back to us ok?" Dante opened the door turned smiled and waved at Tsukune then closed it

Tsukune wondered what he ment when a voice interrupted his thoughts

"_To defeat your brother you need to forgive him." _

He nodded and walked toward the scythe and he noticed as he walked closer the scythe, he heard footsteps and he looked over his shoulder and saw his Reaper and Vampire self smiling at him and nodding at him

"**Diggen the new eyes.**" Reaper him said giving him a thumbs up

"_**About damn time!**_" Vampire him said with a evil smile, Tsukune shook his head and pushed that out his thoughts and turned back and took a deep breath

Tsukune walked over to the light and reached out and instead of the body erupting in spiders, Tsukune grasped it and instantly a bunch of red, black, and gold root-looking things crawled out from inbetween his fingers and pierced his skin

He felt warmth instead of pain and took his birthright from the light, despite his size it felt really light he thought as swung it around and without thinking he lifted the blade in the air brought it down and dragged it across the floor as if it were butter.

He was laughing when he heard a snapping sound and something heavy fall off of his arm and the room began to shake, he stood and watched and then after a huge chunk of roof fell behind him.

"Uh I think that we shou.." he looked for the other hims who already at the door

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME GUYS" he ran as fast as he could towards the door and right as he was about to reach the door a chunk of the roof fell towards him and he said

"Freeze"

The room seem to freeze and Tsukune touched the chunk and it flew away.

He walked through the door and into a bright light

He felt odd and disoriented as he woke up at the sound of birds, chirping. He sat up, and he realized that he was back in the real world, at the Academy from the sound of kids outside that and his eyes even though they were closed he could make out everything ass if they were open. He swung his legs off the bed and stood and walked over to the window, took a deep breath of fresh air and leaned on the window sill. He kept his eyes closed and rubbed his face as he heard the door slide open something drop on the floor and a gasp,

"TSUKUNE!" yelled Kiria as she charged forward and jumped on his back. "YOUR AWAKE!" she hung onto him and he smiled and peeled her off his back and then hugged her close noteing that she got taller and her hair was shorter

"Missed ya little sis." He said and this time he ment it.

"You feel different." She said tensing and looked at her eyes still closed and said

"Well it's a long story sis, that's for another day"

Before Kiria could say anything he hugged her again and said "Kiria, im sorry for all I've done"

Kiria was taken aback and then she grabbed onto her brother and breathed a sigh a relief this was her _real_ brother

They stood there hugging until Tsukune heard the bell and headed to class. He navigated through the hallways after going to his dorm and changing into his green and white school uniform.

When He entered the class room students stared at him while the girl chatted under there breath about how some new girl and they all looked at him and then giggled and began to play with there hair and chat about him

He sat down and with eyes still closed stared out of the window, he was getting deep in thought about what had happened when he heard a book bag thump and looked over only to see a girl with silver hair with blue tips and gray eye's staring at him, or at least it looked that way she could be staring at the group..Tsukune turned but he saw no one in back of him or to the side of him.

His heart pounded as he felt his palms got sweaty and he tried to keep his cool calm composure by leaning back in his chair. She slowly began to walk towards him and he got ready for a fight, much to his surprise she ran at him smiling calling his name. He got up from his seat and was about to ask how she knew his name when she jumped on him and she bit his neck

Tsukune's heart stood still as she drank from him, he hadn't expected that but the other students had as they all smiled at them the girl glaring at the girl.

"I missed you!" she said hugging him closely putting her head against his chest "Thank you for the blood though, It was amazing." she smiled up at him and he blushed scratching the back of his head "Did you grow your hair out and dye it with silver and gold? I like it?" she said as she raised her hand to his hair and played with it

"I'm sorry, but um who are you?" he asked in his kindest voice, which caused her to blush a little and stare up at him

"Don't you remember, I'm Hina the girl you saved." When he told her she was about to tell him when she bristled at turned towards the door, when the door opened Moka ran in breathless in the class room and smiled brightly when she saw Tsukune but that changed when she saw Hina there as well

"Tsukune!" Moka ran over to him and he smiled and she gave him that smile he couldn't replace as she moved her hair out of her face. "Kiria told me that you woke up when I had gone by to see you, said that you went to class so I had to check on you." She smiled and was about to hug him when the rest of the group showed up and checked on him, all commenting on his hair color and how long it was

He laughed and joked with them until the bell rang and class started, when he went over to his seat he nodiced that the Hina girl was following him.

"Hate to sound rude but can I help you?" He asked Hina shook her head and smilied

"your sitting in my seat." She replied smiling at him, he quickly got up and moved and when he got up she kissed his neck causing him to blush a little and Moka to bare her fangs and glare at her.

The door opened and Miss Nekonome entered and stared at Tsukune and blushed

"Excuse me sir. C-can I help you?" she asked looking at his closed eyes, and was quite surprised when he told her who he was and quickly gave him a new seat behind Moka who would look back at him and blush then look away when he looked at her, during roll call homeroom teacher stuttered on his name looked over her paper and blushed when he raised his hand to show he was here.

During break he got up and before he take one step Dante kicked in the door running as a green haired girl with pink eyes and a uniform like Kokoa's as well as a black hair and brown cat like eyes, and Kokoa charging in after him

"TSUKII SAAVE MEEEE" he dived behind his brother

Tsukune was about to ask why when Kokoa's Kyo bat in ninja star mode as she threw them at Dante, and the green hair girl flick her hand and snake 's fly out at him, while the black haired girl said some weird words and fire balls rained down

He opened his eyes and things slowed down to a crawl and he moved into action, he used his fingers to catch the throwing stars and picked up the snakes threw them in front of the fire then time began to return to normal as he stepped in front of the girls

The girls stared at Tsukune with a shocked face

"Where did…"

"Woah…did this guy just

"My snakes"

Tsukune looked down at them and they stepped back taking a defensive pose and said

"Look, I know that you guys are after my brother and all, but please don't hurt him otherwise" he let the threat hang in the air

He turned away and stared at Dante who froze in place

"You." He said with as much hreat in in his voice "quit being such a Winnie," he said then waving his hand at his brother who gave him a pouty look "Maybe if you talked to the girls they wouldn't be trying to kill you constantly."

Dante eyes narrowed and he threw a punch at his brother and once again Tsukune watched it and then reached his hand out grabbed his arm and twisted it it behind Dantes back until he cried uncle

The bell rang and Dante left along with his many girlfriends and Tsukune turned and walked back to his seat

"Tsukune its against school rules to wear contacts like that." Moka said looking at him with a stern look on her face before he could say anything Kurumu pounced on him

'Yah-ho-ho well I think they make you look sexier." She said pressing her breast's into his stomach, followed by Yukari dropping a frying pan on her head

"Jeeze your head isn't the only big thing about you now is it?" Kurumu got up and put Yukari ina head lock and and gave her a laughed and said

"Guy's I don't wear contacts and I never have besides why has everyone said that?" he said feeling left out a little

Moka dug in her bag for a mirror found one and gave it to him and he understood now why everyone was asking him

His hair no longer had just silver highlights it had gold in some places as well and his hair was longer it came down to his…eyes. His eyes looked as if they had been blacked out except for his retina which was a pure snowy white. He blinked several times and then gave the mirror back to Moka.

"Tsukune" she said "Where is your rosary?"

He looked a this arm and found that where his Rosary had been there was now a black mark

_That's all for now hope that you have enjoyed it so far ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tsukune stood on the roof of Yokai on the break, looking at his arm and rubbing the blackened mark that had been left there. He noticed that where the Rosary itself should have hung the outline looked as if it had been split into two, he was about to sit down and watch the sky when he felt something deep in his gut Tsukune grabbed his white undershirt and hastily put it back on.

Tsukune wasn't able to finish putting his shirt back on when the door opened a hooded figure walked onto the roof wearing his school uniform and looked Tsukune, the person had a build of a middle aged Women, but as it walked closer he knew it was because she slowly raised her face to his

Tsukune saw the familiar looking silver hair and blue tips, and the grey that stared at him with a look of passion and sadness, he relaxed and smiled at Hina.

"Hey Hina what are you doing up here?" he asked putting his hand in his pockets and then remembered his shirt and was putting his hand's up to button it when Hina's hand stopped him and she began to unbutton his shirt Tsukune tensed and stepped back

"Please, don't be alarmed I only want to look, You see I'm the one who made your scythe and its said that whoever is able to unlock it, soon finds that whatever he/she has been hiding becomes hungry for the scythes power ." Hina said looking up at him with honest grey eyes, Tsukune blushed and took off his undershirt revealing his burn mark

"There it is….I can't believe" she said moving closer to him her eyes matching her excited face " It really is…."

Tsukune bad feeling still didn't go away as she looked into his eye's they gave him a creepy feeling making him swear not to take his eyes off of her, Hina placed her hand over his burn mark and mumbled a few words then slowly a bunch of vines flew into his arm causing him to jump and look at what she was doing, only to find that there was no vines at all and Hina had bitten into his neck again.

Tsukune tried to fight back and move, but as he did he felt as if someone was draining him he could hear his heart beats slowing down in his ear's and his vision start to fade. He tried to call on his Vampire side but that didn't even work, if nothing else it drained him even more and his body went limp.

"I'm sorry but it had to be this way." He heard Hina say as his vision faded to black, he couldn't believe he had been tricked by Hina. Tsukune wanted to ask her why but he couldn't. Hina stopped sucking his blood and slowly laid him down on the ground, his vision fading t black as he saw the roof floor.

"He just fell?" Tsukune heard a suspious worried voice asking, he tried to move his arms and legs but they wouldn't budge the only thing he could do was look around but even his vision was blurry and he heard a high pitched noise vibrating through his head.

He opened his eyes and his eyes were assaulted by bright sunlight, he looked around and saw that he was laying on the forest floor and the night had taken over the bright day. Tsukune tried to make a noise but stopped when he heard a voice that chilled his spine

"Yes." Said another voice curtly "He fell now will you leave already so I can make sure he is ok?" he recognized the voice of Hina

Tsukune felt his hand being lifted and then being wrapping around a….cross? he looked up to see Moka had made his hand close around her Rosary. He tried to look into her eyes but her pink hair was coving her eyes, but he could tell what was going through her mind as his hand fell Tsukune desperately tried to stop her, but the Rosary was pulled off of its chain Tsukune gasped in pain.

Instantly Moka began to transform and the sky went blood red from all of her Yokai being released, her hair change from pink to silver, her eyes went from the kind green to the scarlet red, her figure become more robusk, but that wasn't why he gasped

Tsukune felt his heartbeat loudly as the transformation happened as if someone was pulling him apart and ripping something from his body he tried to scream, move or do something but he couldn't, his eyes flew open with the pain the gripped his body and he felt something drip off of his body and slowly crawl away.

Inner Moka looked at him with a blank expression as she watched the some sort of black sludge fall off of Tsukunes arm and crawl to the shadows,

"_That sludge feels so familiar yet…yet almost as if it's dangerous."_ Inner Moka thought, she considered going over to see what the sludge was but then thought of Tsukune and look on his face, that look of pain. "_No!"_ she thought shaking her head "_ I can't leave him again, especially with another Vampire."_ the glared at Hina with her eyes glowing,

"What did you do him? Don't you know the rules?" Inner Moka asked crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Hina, whom in return laughed and started to walk to her

"Yes, I know the rules of Marking but you see" Tsukune could see her looking into his eyes now "I'm removing that mark. Which means the rules no longer apply and I'll have this Death Spawn to myself." Hina licked her lips and looked back at inner Moka.

Inner Moka slowly began walking towards Hina "Vampires like you who don't respect the rules, should really" Moka ran and Hina and kicked her in the gut "Learn your place!"

Tsukune tried to stop that fight that was happening between the two when he heard a familiar and cold voice, that made his blood chill

"_**Don't worry about them.**_" Said the voice in a cold tone "_**When I break free your about to have a lot of problems.**_**" **The voice echoed in his head and then Tsukune heard a high piched ringing sound that made his skull vibrate and his body once again feel as if it was being split apart.

"**He's right, for to long you've been in control."** Said a new colder voice, Tsukune hairs stood up as he felt a familiar Yokai, he attempted to get up again and this time he was able to but he still felt as if his body was being weighted down

When he got up Tsukune saw a mirror image of himself, except that this _Image_ had gold streaks with white hair where his had been white with black streaks but what really caught him off guard were the eyes the completely blacked eyeballs and the purple irises.

"**Long time **_**human**_**.**" Said Reaper-Tsukune with a look of loathing on his face, Tsukune was about to ask what he was doing here when Inner Moka interrupted

"Tsukune why is your other self here?" she asked with a look of annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing at Hina's attacks that she was easily dodging .

"**The weakling can't talk right now** ." Laughed the Reaper him laughed **"Hell he can't even move thanks, to Alacard rejecting Hina's vampire blood she injected into his body."** When he saw Moka's doubtful look he laughed ran at normal speed at the Human him.

Tsukune tried to tell his body to block and attack but he was only able to take one step back and barley raise his hands before the other him grabbed his wrist pulled on them and rammed his knee into his gut, the other him them put his hand on his face and ran as fast as he could into a hard surface and Tsukune knew then and there that he was going to die in this battle.

Reaper-T looked at his human self and gritted his teeth in anger at how weak he had become and how he had let this weakling take over his perfect power, the thought made him angry and he popped his neck and knuckles and began to repeatedly punching the human in rage. He didn't notice Inner Moka and Hina running at him until they both kicked him in the back and he flew through the air

"Tsukune!" Inner Moka said grabbing her mates body and listening for a heartbeat and was scared when she couldn't hear it

"That's ok he's a Death spawn they can die unless a creature of Death kills them." Hina said with a confident smile on her face, Then closed her eyes and slowly leaned at Tsukune's face and was about to kiss it when Inner Moka bared her fangs and hissed at him

"You dare!" Moka was in utter rage that this girl would have to gall to try and take her mate right in front of her! She used one hand to slash at Hina face and then when Hina had was coving her face she kicked her in the ribs causing a sickening crack and her to fall unconscious

"**Oh wow remind me to never upset you.**" She heard a voice above her and looked up in time to see Reaper-Tsukune foot come flashing down.

Inner Moka easly dodged it and jumped back to face her enemy, she felt a sense of fear as the Reaper landed laughing with a crazy look in his eyes and smiled at her evily.

"**Before, you ask I'll I tell you why.**" The R-Tsukune said turning back and looking down on his human self, Moka cursed herself for moving away from Tsukune "**For to long this weak personality has been in charge. This **_**human**_** part of me was the one who made Father seal me away, and he refused our power. I wouldn't mind this at all except I don't like weak people."** R-Tsukune picked up the human him by the neck and opened his hand

Time itself slowed to a heartbeat and R-Tsukune trust his hand into his human self chest and gripped his chest.

Inner Moka gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes as Outer Moka made her Rosary bounce wildly screaming for him

Tsukune woke up to a burning throat and pain in his chest as his eyes flew open to see his counter part hand in his chest.

"_Are you going to let him do that boy?"_ said an old but powerful voice in his head "_Just say that word and I'll let you have my power, but if you do boy be ready for the cost._"

Tsukune shook his head and slowly raised his hands to his counter parts chest, he must not use that power the cost was to great

"_Are you saying youll let her suffer then? I thought you wouldn't let her cry again?_" Tsukune looked up to see Moka pulling with all of her might and screaming at Reaper-T for him to let go or she would punish him.

Tsukune felt his heart sink as he saw a tear fall from her eyes and it continued to fall as long as the tear, as it fell he finally gave in and called on the power that he swore to never use again.

R-Tsukune jumped back his hand burned from a sudden flame coming from his chest, he looked up as he felt a change in the air and a different more powerful Yokai begin to be released.

When he looked up where there had once been a deadly chest wound was slowly beginning to close, R-Tsukune gritted his teeth and got up slowly, he gripped his hand and watched in amazement as he saw the white bleed away from the humans hair and be replaced with a deep crimson color, and his eye's had changed or at least one had, where there had been two blacked eyes with gold in them there was only one while the other was a blackened eye with a vampire eye.

"**What the he-**" R-Tsukune was cut off by the human part appearing in front of him and punching him three times in the gut, he didn't feel anything until he flew into a tree and couldn't catch his breath

"_For the longest time, you've sat and wolloed in your own pride._" Said Tsukune a voice that was not his but his "_You may have thought that I might have ignored you, or refused you unjustly." _He slowly walked over to the Reaper him and held his hand out "_I didn't know that you were even there, and even I did I wouldn't have used your power its to harsh and incomplete for a Death spawn like you."_ Tsukune hand met the familiar weight of his Birthright and he popped his neck and laughed "_I soppose that why you are the weak copy of the real me."_

R-Tsukune yelled in rage and jumped up and ran as fast as he could toward his human part "**I'M NOT THE COPY! YOU ARE!" **He tried to punch Human Tsukune only to find that what he punched was an after image and the real one was standing on the otherside of him

"_Lets test this shall we?_" Human Tsukune said with a smile and he buried the scythe in his Reaper self's heart, then pulled on the handle, turned on his feet as it broke away from the blade its black-green chains flowing from the blade to the handle pressed a button and stabbed him in the neck with a new black and green blade that shot out from the bottom

R-Tsukune body felt as if spiders where crawling around it and biting every inch of his body until he laughed and thought about the first time he had ever met the blade, he was about to move his hand to pull out the blade when he was stabbed in the neck with….a _Phantom Blade_ .

He had only heard stories about that legendry Blade, it made the opponent feel the real pain of an actual blade with it really being there it was an illusion but it also had the ability to poison, burn, or freeze the opponent depending on what color the blade was green, red, or pale white.

R-Tsukune got his answer as he felt his body grow heavy and the poison of the blade course through his body, he fell to his knees in disgust why had he been beaten by the weaker part of himself! His father would be ashamed at him

"_I guess the poison is working? Well then that makes you a copy of me because the _real _me is immune to Alacards poison."_ The human him laughed walked behind him and pulled the blade out from R-Tsukune and raised it above his head and was about to drop it when flashbacks of Dante, Mother, Father came to his mind

He lowered the blade and stared at the R-Tsukune for a little while before he walked back in front of him and looked him in the eyes

"I'm sorry." He said before the other could ask why H-Tsukune hugged him and the Reaper him gritted his teeth and snarled

"**Chose the easy way out? Only weaklings let there oppenets live!**" He tried to push him off but didn't have the strength to do it and fell to the floor looking into the sky.

Moka and Hina both watched with uncertain eye's on each other and the fight, then they both stopped when they saw Tsukunes face change into a sad face

"_Who said I'm letting you live."_ The human said in a cold voice "_ You made Moka cry and Hina suffer. For that I cannot allow you to live, plus I don't need you when I've got my own power" _He got up and raised the blade above his head andclosed his eyes as he brought the blade down

"So that was…." Inner Moka regarded him with weary eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest "You say that there are more of _You!_" she sighed "Honestly what do you do."

Before he could answer Hina grabbed his arm and batted her eyes at him "Are they as hot as this you?"

Inner Moka bare her fangs at Hina

"Because of they are, then we just wont know what to do now will we?" she winked at him and he got the feeling that she was talking about something a little more then just the counterparts being outside of him.

"Hina…LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Moka kicked her off of Tsukune, and glared at him. Tsukune silently prayed that where ever he landed from Moka's kick it would be soft and have food , but as he braced himself she leaned in and bit his neck.

"Hey" she said when she had drank her fill "You're mine you understand, no other girl vampire or otherwise can have you." She blushed a little then putt something around his neck and kissed him a before he could look to see what it was, all he could tell that it did was click as she leaned in.

When she had put her Rosary back on and they where walking back to class Tsukune nodiced that Moka seemed to be looking at his body then his face and he laughed and made a comment about it causing her to blush and her Rosary to bounce on her chest

Hina met them back in class with an annoyed look and twigs in her hair along with a dirt colored uniform

"TSUKUNE!" she jumped on him and before he could try to pull her off he heard a familiar

"Ya-ho-ho-ho TSUKUUUUNNNEEEE" and his the back of his head mashed in-between Kurumus breasts as she bounced excitedly on his back soon to be joined by Yukari and Moka on pulling on his arm.

Yep, hes just a normal Death Spawn


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Curse of the young one

Kiria sat in class watching out of the window thinking about her brother when a shadow flew across her vision, she blinked thinking at first that it was her imagination playing tricks on her until she saw the same black shadow fly across her vision.

"Miss Aono, would you please pay attention!" her Teacher said interrupting her trance and looking quite smug at catching her not paying attention, causing Kokoa and her friends to snicker

"Five" Kiria said looking at the teacher with a bored expression

The teacher looked at her with a confused look on her face until she realized that Kiria was answering her question, the teacher turned a slight shade of pink and cleared her throat.

When she turned away a Kiria began to stare outside the window again and wondered what she had seen earlier, what ever it was she knew that it had wings.

**GONG**!

The bell ran and Kiria got up and walked out of the classroom and began to walk down the class room not paying attention to someone sneaking along

"What ever it was it had to have had wings…I think nothing can fly that fast unless Tsukune screwed up again and Moka's kicking him around a bit." She mumbled to herself

She turned the corner into the courtyard and walked into something solid.

She looked up to see a upperclassmen looking down at her offering her a charming smile and gleaming Red/Violet eyes and red hair piece,

Kiria lightly blushed and took the hand and bowed asking for him to forgive her, she was most taken aback when the boy laughed and smiled at her again causing her to blush more

"Don't worry about it." He winked " Anyways my names Ginei Morioka but you can call me Gin."

Kiria smiled "Alright nice to meet you Gin-senpai." She bowed again and turned to leave, at that moment a breeze seemed to pass by and she heard several clicks as she held down her skirt.

When she fixed her skirt she noticed that Gin wasn't there anymore and there was a photo on the floor, as she bent down to pick it up she noticed that it was a photo of her blue stripped underwear and her hand holding down the front of her skirt.

She sighed and took out her lighter and burned the photo, she continued to walk thinking about Gin until a shadow passed over head and flew away the school, as she ran towards it the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she jumped aside as a loud Kyo shrunken flew down the path she was walking,

"Where ya goin Ms. Know It All." Said a familiar shrill voice

Kiria turned to face Kokoa standing behind her, he hands on her hip's with the same smug look she gets whenever she feed's off of Dante,

"What do you want Leech?" Kiria asked with an exasperated tone, she was in no mood to deal with Kokoa's playing today.

"Nothing, I just want you to pass a message to your brother." She said pointing her finger at Kiria "Tell him to keep his disgusting hand's off my beautiful sister."

Kiria's jaw tightened "Why not tell him yourself, I would have never thought a proud vampire such as yourself to go about the cowards way." Kiria crossed her hands over her chest

Kokoa stomped her foot "Listen up you overgrown candle!"

Kiria eye twitched as she stomped her foot back "Who you callin a Candle you ugly Mosquito!"

The two began to hurl insults at each other bot realizing that above them Dante was watching them with an amused expression on her face along with Moka.

"Why can't they just get along?" said Outer Moka with a worried expression on her face

"This is them getting along." Dante said cracking a smile "Kiria get's along with Kokoa better than anyone else in our school think about it." That was true many people had tried to talk to Kiria and she would smile and nod then brush them off

"She doesn't have many friends huh?" Asked Outer Moka sadly looking down at the two now up in each other faces screaming

"Well not really, to be honest she was really all that silent to anyone but Tsukune, she started to change a lot though after the accident." Said Dante sadly sighing putting his hands in his pockets and looking upward

Moka looked at him with curious look on her face and before she could ask a dust cloud covered where both of the females had once been standing , when the dust cloud cleared she saw both Kiria and Kokoa laying on the ground uncontous Mokas eye's opened wide as she started to run towards her sister only to find herself flying through the air land hard against the school gate.

Dante, who was watching with an amused face, walked over to Moka and offered her hand to help her up, when she took it and kneeled over in pain he cast an annoyed face at her

"If you are going to try again, that's not smart at all." Dante picked up a rock and threw it at the two laying on the ground when the rock seemed to be heading dead center it fell into another direction and hit a tree causing it to crater.

"What's going…." Outer Moka watched with a feeling of uneasiness in her gut.

"I can't tell you exactly only that when ever Kiria and Kokoa get really fired up no one , or anything can stay in there way," Dante put his hand's behind his head and sat down " The last time I tried that in gym after they had been fighting over who was more developed I ended up in the girls locker room."

Outer Moka stared at Dante for a second think how much of a pervert he was, she then shook her head "_I bet that he isn't I mean he is Tsukune's brother…." _ Outer Moka cast one more look at Dante then shook her head

"_**Be careful, Omote. Something doesn't feel right."**_Said Inner Moka the Rosary bouncing wildly on her chest

Before Moka could even ask why the ground began to shake as Kiria picked herself up from the ground and walk over to Kokoa,

Dante tensed because he couldn't make out her expression but he could tell that she was different her shoulders, her hair, the way she walked, everything about her

Kokoa struggled to pick herself up from the ground as she fell to her knee's several times breathing heavily and wiping the dirt from her face.

Kiria stopped in front of Kokoa and offered her hand to Kokoa , who in turn took her hand cautiously and tried to look at Kiria, much to her effort a deep pain coursed through her right leg and she started to fall to the ground but before she could hit the ground, she found herself rising and leaning against Kiria with her hand around her shoulder.

Kokoa stared at Kiria as they started to walk to the infirmary and was about to tell her off for touching her and the fact they were fighting until she realized something

"You hair is like your brothers, its white but instead of gold streaks you have red flames." Kokoa said as she limped along, "What's more is your eyes are different color to, I can't look at them properly but I can tell that they are" Kiria started to duck her head away but then sighed and looked at Kokoa

"**So what."** She said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice "**Who cares how they look.**" Kiria looked in front of her again but not before Kokoa could see the sadness on her face and hear it in her voice, so she decide not to press Kiria for anymore info until later.

After the school nurse made a fuss about the two of them blowing each other up and making Kokoa lie down, (Not with out a fight) she left Kokoa finally decied to ask Kiria about why she like the way that she was, but as Kokoa looked over she saw tears falling from Kiria's face and watched in awe.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me again." Kiria lowered her face "I'm so sorry, for everything Kokoa." She bowed as more tears began to fall from her face

"While I do agree with you bowing down to me, why are you apologizing? It's not like any of this was your fault." Kokoa laughed "Well anyway's forget about that I want you to tell me, why you look so different!" she pointed Kiria

Just then Kiria stiffened and stood up glaring at Kokoa and the room got 20 degree's colder

"**You have no right to demand anything from me fool.**" An Older voice replied back at Kokoa "**I am the princess of the dead you are a mere nothing. Beside's you would not be able to understand at all."** Kiria began to shake slightly until she raised her hand to her face and brushed the hir out of her face.

Kokoa gasped at the sheer beauty of her eyes, one a shiny sapphire while the other deep shade of violet, as she looked in those eyes Kokoa could sense all of the knowledge that they held as well as all of the pain and lonleyness.

"Well you don't have to hide it that's all I really wanted to say…..I mean were friends so we don't hide anything from each other ok?" Kokoa said slightly blushing and looking the other way.

"**Friends….Th**at's something that I never really had…" she said as her voiced changed back to normal and tension started to leave her body, Kiria's mind flashed through all the years she had spent alone after Tsukune left and the promise he pledged to her, she raised her right hand and held it out to Kokoa with a slight hesitation.

Kokoa just stared back at Kiria with a blank face and then laughed causing Kiria's hand to start to drop, until Kokoa caught it and smiled at Kiria with a honest and innocent smile.

"Honestly me neither….i was always stuck in the shadows…" Her expression darkened slightly but only for a second before it was replaced by one of determination " Anyways, what about you? I bet its got to be rough having all those siblings and you being the youngest." She said with a sideways glance,

Kiria fidgeted a little and then took a deep breath "Yes it was that's mostly like I am like this." She motioned to the rest of her body "Although no one childhood was a bad Tsukii's, we all had it pretty bad…Dad would always pit us against one another not really caring about what would happened to us in the process." Kiria clenched her fists

"I'm like this because…..because of Tsukii!" she yelled falling to the floor, Kokoa's watched the girl slowly start to fall to pieces got up and crawled over to her and put her arms around Kiria as she began to tell her the curse of the death spawn.

"It all started that day…."

_She ran through the forest as fast as she could, now was her chance! She was so excited that she was shaking now she could end the bane of her family's existence while he was alone, she would wipe out what made her mother cry at times and her father shake his head in shame for._

_However when she got there she found him on his hands and knee's clutching his head and a black ring around where he was kneeling, as she stopped behind him she sensed that something was a little off about him and began shake a little, but then she gritted her teeth and cursed herself for being foolish _

"_I'm going to tell you this once and only once," said Kiria pointing at the back of her older brother Tsukune "You should take everyone's advice and you should just disappear! No one wants you here at all so just leave already and stop causing us trouble!" she yelled at him with as much venom and hatred as everyone else did._

_When he turned around to face her, she took a step back in fear, his eyes had been blacked out except for the red vampire pupisl, his skin going from is normal tan slowly fading into a pale white ivory, the black flame began to crawl onto his skin as it transformed into black pants, shirt and a black over coat_

"_**Even you**__" said a new voice that was coming from her brother's mouth "__**Even you wanted him gone.**__" The thing smiled and turned away from her "__**Fine, I will take him away, but are you sure that this is what you want? I know that you hate your brother Kiria Kayshi Aono, but there is also something else in your voice that contradicts what exactly you have to say." **_

_Kiria eye's narrowed as her hands erupted in flame "You don't have a right to question me, besides who the hell are you, and why do you have my brothers body?"_

_The thing smilied an evil and laughed then looked at her with a cold stern look and said "__**You noticed early child, well done but now I can not let you leave with out some insurance that you wont talk.**__"____The thing bowed at Kiria then with a mock smile looked her at said "__**I am Alucard, the oldest and the strongest alive Death Spawn." **_

_Kiria heart hammered, had she heard right THE Alucard! Kiria tensed and considered running away but then she thought of her brother it wouldn't have been right to leave him like this "I doubt it, the Real Alucard died after Mrs. Bloodriver defeated it!" she laughed_

"_**True, my real body was defeated but I never died I've just been locked up and placed in a basement like a animal for display. Or at least I was until I found this boy's body"**__ Alucard flexed the boy's fingers marveling about how much power he felt added onto his "__**Yes the boy that held as much hatred and anger as I did. The what was it you fool's called him "accident?"**__ he laughed a evil sisnter laugh and then dashed toward Kiria _

_Kiria didn't even know what had happened until her vision blurred and she couldn't breath, when she could see straight she saw her brother no she saw Alucard holding her by the neck with an evil look on his face as he laughed, Kiria lifted her hand to his arm in attempt to get his hand off of her neck._

_The Vampire looked amused as she struggled and he even loosened his grip as she grabbed his arm and flames started to crawl up his skin, he tried to ignore it and blew on them but everytime he did they seemed to come back even stronger until the flames began to crawl up and down his skin. Alucard dropped the girl and howled in pain_

"_You can't snuff them out no matter how hard you try my flames only have the ability to be snuffed out by me and me only." Kiria smiled, then coughing as air began to rush back into her lungs "Now, I'm going to tell you to get lost and leave you freak." She held out her hand as purple flame danced around her finger tips, she was surprised that he was able to be taken down by such a weak tatic but it worked none the less._

_That was until the sky went a deep shade of dark purple and the sun seemed to melt in the sky. The vampire slowly turned no longer smiling or anything else just a blank exspression "__**Don't…..toy….WITH ME!"**_** Alucard **bared his fangs his face echoing the rage he felt. "**I was going to let you live with only half a body but now I'll just kill you after all it is the boy's wish to make you all suffer." ** _For a moment Kiria could have sworn she saw her brother's pain in his eyes but dismissed the thought as she was thrown onto the ground _

_She cried out in pain as she bounced off the ground her bodys slowly going numb, pick up a bolder and walk over to her. She closed her eyes as he walked closer accepting the fact she was about to die and no one would be able to help her. She thought back to all of her childhood memorys and how much it had made her into what she was, she thought of all the training sessions that she and her siblings had done and how she was never able to beat anyone, especially not Dante and Tsukune and how she vowed that she would beat them no matter what the cost._

_She started to cry in frustration and she looked at the vampire and said to him "You know that I hate him with all of my heart, but that's because I don't understand him at all. How can someone like my brother be so strong when he has nothing to lose or protect?" she picked herself up "Ever sense I first started training I was always told 'True strength comes from those who have something or someone to protect.'" She slowly felt the rage and anger she kept pent up seep out causing her flame to take a blood red color and slowly begin to swallow her body. _

_The vampire stopped and turned his head curiously "__**You honestly don't know?**__" he laughed dropping the rock "__**What made him so strong was wanting to be accepted and loved by someone"**__ The vampire pointing at her "__**See while you Death spawn may not know the true pain that he has to deal with along with all of these memorys, I do.**__" His hand twitched and his face dropped to the floor. "__**Your father denies him because he is the constant reminder that this boy is the mistake of his weakness for your mother"**_

_Kiria slowly began to shake with rage, this thing was bad mouthing her father like IT had a clue what was really going through her beloved father's head "Don't talk about my family. Scum like you don't have the right nor the privilege to" before that vampire could give that same smirk she slashed her hand where he had been and instantly a slash appeared on his chest and blood escaped as he clutched his chest._

_The vampire still smirked and took his finger and licked the blood that had been on his hands "__**Mmm just like a humans**__." He laughed "__**You are a true Daughter of Akashi aren't you moved so fast I couldn't even see you, Tsukune hated his mother the most."**__ He laughed "__**She always made him suffer the most the entire first three months of his life she didn't want to see him out of fear that Death would leave her."**__ The vampires face darkend again "__**He thought that it was normal the way she treated him that was **__until she had you." _

_Kiria narrowed her eyes as she heard her brothers familiar cold voice and dead gold eyes looking back at her "I tried to ignore the fact Mom spent so much more time with all of you than she did me especially Dante," Kiria narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand at him making his entire body exsplod in pain_

"_You may be wondering what happened to your body" she walked over to him looking him in the eyes andgrabbed him by the hair " When I'm in blood mage mode I can set anyone's blood on fire as long as I am able to see there blood, but the effect will be even greater if I get my hands on it" she lifted her hand to show him the blood that had been spilled on her hand "Quite simply I've set your blood on fire brother so now all theres left to do is sit and burn up." She said with the cruel smile she had been given my Alucard_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kiria took a deep breath as she paused from her story, Kokoa looking at her expectantly waiting for more from Kiria.

"What?! You cannot be serious! Your brother is Alucard _THE_ Alucard?!" Kokoa said her face twisted into a look of pure disbelief.

Kiria had been afraid of Kokoa's reaction and was half excepting the reaction that she got from her so when she saw the surprised look, she smiled a sad defeated smile and looked down and gripped her hands close, Kokoa took her hand and gripped it smiling

"The reason that I find it hard to believe is because my mom killed him, I mean she is super strong and the greatest vampire that has ever lived" Kokoa stuck her chest out proudly. Kokoa then looked at Kiria and though she tried to hide it sadness still swept into her eyes "She defeated him, while I can't even beat a Death Spawn. Not only that but my sisters…." She deflated a little her shoulders sagging

Kiria looked at her and for the first time ever she felt like the two had a common level ground, constantly being in the shadows of the older siblings, Kiria felt a little sympathdic towards Kokoa

"That doesn't matter at all though" Kokoa said returning to her normal prideful look. "Anyways, I think that there was more to your story? Am I right? You still haven't explained why you looking like this is your brothers fault."

Kiria sighed and smiled and the ground as she picked up with her tale

_The ground shook as Kiria threw her brothers face into the ground causing one of the many craters, all the while her brother laughing as if all the pain he was feeling tickled rather than cause any real pain. _

"_**Child, do you really think that you of all people can stop me, I am the oldest of them all. Not to mention that I now control the body of an shattered Death Spawn."**__ He laughed and put his hand on Kiria's wrist and squeezed _

_Kiria barely felt of the pain, and simply stared back blankly and then pushed with her mind causing a little feeling of flame to go off in her brother's body and then began to burn all of the different vital part of his body._

"_**Blood Mage , don't think that I will yield under your power, though we may share the same blood I can easly pass on all of the pain to him" **__He laughed as the white's in his eyes began to blacken and smoke. He then sighed and got up "__**Im sorry but I prefer the ground under my feet not in my face.**__" He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it until a loud snap echoed_

_Kiria felt her heartbeat in her throat as she screamed in pain and fell onto the floor, then she heard a familiar whistle and the vision in her left eye blurred and went a deep Milk red before it faded into apitch black._

"_**Well I've had my fun toying with you, but make no mistake out of all of my enemy's beside's Bloodriver you have proven to be quite fun." **__Alucard smiled and knelt down and tilted her head to the side, Kiria tried to fight back but the pain in her body made every movement feel as if she was being crushed._

"_Please…save…." She slowly began to cry as she felt his breath on her neck and his teeth brushing against her neck, then her vision blurred as he slowly sunk his fangs into her neck as he did she felt as if her own blood had been set of fire._

"_No….st…st- she tried to fight back but the more she struggled the harder he seemed to bit her, then black dot's came to her vision and for the first time she realized that she was going to die at the hand's of a person that was supposed to be the weakest as well as the bane of her own family, she though about her father and how disappointed that the would be with her and how her mother would shake her head in shame. "Im sorry Mom….D-d…" all of the strength left her bod._

"_STOP!" screamed a new voice sounding hysterical, the new voice was soon followed by more screaming but Kiria could barley make it out as she started to fall into the black._

"_I SAID STOP!" screamed Dante pulling on Alucard as hard as he could, he was pulling as hard as he could but to no avail, the other siblings stood watching in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR! HELP HER!" Dante screamed at them glaring. _

_Alucard finished transferring his blood to her and slowly looked back at the boy that was pulling on him, when he did he felt a sudden spike of rage and he just wanted to beat him to death. He smiled, "Your wish is my command." He whispered. _

_Dante looked back at the what he believed to be his brother but felt fear as he looked into his slited blood red eye's and stopped in his tracks. He knew that those eyes where not his brother's and knew that something else had taken his place. "What the he-"_

_He was cut off by an elbow to the gut and struggled to catch his breath while falling to the ground he felt as if the thing had punched a hole inside of his stomach, before h could fall to the ground his face exploded with a pain and his vision was soon placed with stars and he blacked out._

_Aya watched with fear gripping every part of him he wanted to help Dante when he was being beaten but he couldn't every time he tried to move his body refused as if he were being rooted to the ground. His twin on the other hand was already racing towards him with his practice sword still in hand _

"_Don't touch him." He screamed as he swung the practice sword at Alucard's neck only to find that it was caught in his hand, as the demon looked down on Rin he felt fear because of his eyes but gritted his teeth and jumped back before Alucard could do anything. _

"_Foolish child who do you think that you are dealing with." He took the sword snapped it in half and tossed it aside, before the pieces fell into the ground Alucard had used his vampire speed to grab Aya by the neck and looked at him thoughtfully, "Hmm, you are two people?" he asked we curiosity in his voice "Or is this your own little power of illusion." Alucard looked at Rin with a twisted smile on his face._

"_Rin! Kiria!" choked out Aya fighting to break free from the vampires grip "R-RUUN!" he screamed causing birds to fly into the air and Alucard to turn his cold gaze back onto Aya "I don-don't care what you do to me. Just leave my sister ALONE YOU FREAK!" he glared at Alucard with all of the hatred at detest in his soul. _

_Something in Alucard broke and he tightened his grip for a second and then let Aya fall to the ground, he had to admire the young ones ability to think of his siblings when his own life hung in the balance, he fixed his cold gaze onto the little girl then to the one they called Dante, then back to Aya asking why the two boys had put there life's in his hands….._

_Aya's lungs hurt as the air came rushing back into them staring back up at Alucard with question in his head, Rin came rushing to his side and pulled him away from Alucard and then stepped in front of his brother and sister._

"_You wear my brothers face but you are not my real brother." he clenched his fist's with rage and glared at Alucard "My real brother always cared about us no matter how nasty we were to him." Rin looked at Dante's unconscious "My real brother would always deal with Dante but at the same time he would always look after him. Dante hated him though he would always say that it was his fault for why our family was in constant pain and sadness." _

_Alucard gritted his teeth and then laughed at the Rin, "You lie child, granted I am not him I still have all of his memory's and all of his feeling's and pain." He could tell by Rin's surprised face he didn't count on that "You say that Dante blamed him and for awhile Tsukune believed that it was his fault and he still does." _

_Alucard began to walk slowly towards him "Dante that you speak of makes it sound as if all he did was talk about how much he hated him. In all reality though" he put his finger up to his eye and covered it and then uncovered it to reveal the cut that Dante had given him _

"_He made your brother to make a pact with me." He smiled an evil smile and began to laugh a sinister laugh "You all drove your brother to feel as if he was supposed to die and that made it better for me to steal his life away from him." Alucard stopped in front of Rin and laughed and put his hand ontop of his head " Most of all though he was filled with glourious hate." He narrowed his eyes and squeezed on Rins head_

_Rin's vision danced in front of him and he began to see red, he gripped his hand agiasnt his wrist and he heard a sizzling noise as Alucards skin began to burn away . "You fell for it." Rin said as he stepped out from a near by tree causing Alucard to faulter and look at him in surprise._

"_Well when did you make the switch?" Aluacrd said with a sneer, Rin put his hands into his pockets and leaned agaisnt the tree_

"_When you and Dante where fighting or should I say the image." He laughed as the real Dante hung upside down from the tree's and glared at the vampire with an amused smile, Aya stepped out from behind the tree Rin was leaning on. "I sensed a strong Yokai coming from here along with Kiria's and thought that it would safer to send in bomb's first before us." _

_Then Alucard felt something grip his leg as the Aya-Bomb wrapped his whole body around his leg and the Dante bomb around his chest. "Boy, you are testing my-" he didn't get to finish before he was cut off my Rin laughing at him and then walking over to Kiria picking her up and then turning back to him._

"_You lost Tsukune or whatever you are." Rin said with a triumpant smile on his face, Alucard bared his fangs and charged at Rin but a sudden flash took place where he once been standing and smoke was soon following along with dirt._

_Rin looked at the others and smilied and then relaxed and he walked towards them and smilied "Well we finally were able to erase him, mother and father will be proud of us." The others all nodded with smiles on there face's and began to relax _

"_How is she?" asked Dante casting alook over at Kiria_

_Aya walked over to Rin and looked at her neck and breathed a sigh of relief "She should be fine, it look's as if he didn't bite her." They all began to walk back and they all smilied a small smile of triumph._

_When they returned and they had told the adult of what they had done they didn't get the reseption that they were counting on. Mother screamed at them for being so foolish and putting Kiria's life in danger and ran out of the house to find Tsukune. Father merely looked at them and asked them to repeat over and over what Tsukune had said and done to them before leaving._

"_Man, whats the big deal?" asked Dante putting his hand's behind his head and looking at the door his father walked out of "We did them a favor, why are they so upset." He said in a hurt voice_

_Kiria looked over at her brother and could tell that something else was on his mind when he was talking about this, he was proubly just upset that they didn't give him the praise that he was exspeting. _

"_Yes, child you are catching on." Said a voice inside of her head she knew well and would be burned into her mind forever, Kiria put her hand up to her neck and looked out the window replaying all that she had heard Alucard say._

As she finished her story she took note that three people had entered that room while she was still telling the story; Dante standing near the window staring out with Moka, and Kurumu standing by the door. She cast them a confused look and then looked over at Kokoa who was looking at her with a certain look in her eyes.

Then Dante sighed and walked over the side of Kiria's bed and with a sad voice said "Don't bring up the past, something's are left buried." He hugged his sister then and proceeded to leave the room.

"Dante…" Kiria looked at her older brother "What did you do to make him come into contact with Alucard." Her hands slightly trembled and she put knew that she shouldn't be asking but she couldn't let go of her curiosity.

Dante shoulders slightly sagged and with a quite voice he said "Like I said something's should be put to rest and kept there." Images of what he did to Tsukune flashed through his head, gripping the handle he said "They should remain dead." He started to walk out again but Kurumu grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and screamed in his face

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TSUKUNE!"

She shook him and Dante thought that her doing so was only half of what he deserved for what the did to his older brother and once again he saw the image of that day with the cards.

Kiria glared at her older brother "Dante, you will tell me all that you did Tsukii, all of it or else." She let the threat hang, the others except for Kokoa nodding.

"Fine" he pushed Kurumu off of him and sat up and began to tell them everything.

Tsukune sat on the roof with his back to the railing of the dorm and looked at the beautiful starry night sky and smiled, he pulled out the rose that his mother had given him and pulled a pedal and watched it fall to the ground, not seconds later a strange and majestic blue flame sprung forward and began to swirl and his mothers smiling image was in front of him

"Hello child." She said in a sweet voice " How are you?" she walked over to railing and sat next to him

"Well I'm doing fine mom, I just kinda missed you and wanted to say hello… that's all." He said with a shaky voice and then picked up the rose pedal and looked at his mother with a smile.

"I see, what's wrong?" Ayaksi looked at her son not buying his innocent act "Is everything alright? Have you been getting enough sleep, are the others alright, how are your grades in school, are you being picked on?" as she ran down the list she was slowly looking over her son and stopped when she noticed his eyes a fearful expression on her face.

"Yeah mom everythings alright, I don't really ever sleep anymore, The others are fine but Kiria and Dante always get into a fight, my grades are ok, no mom im-"

"Th-those eyes…." His mother stared into her suns eyes with a fearful expression and her heartbeat speeding up, then without warning she disappeared and left Tsukune sitting on the roof and holding thee blue rose petal

"Yeah mom…I'm fine…." He said looking down, he stood up and looked into the sky again and with a click of his breath flicked the rose pedal onto the ground and began to walk to his dorms, he stopped turned back and began to laugh a new feeling taking over and a sinister smile came to his face

"Just great." said Alucard


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"_Tsukune where are you?"_ , Moka thought herself as she walked down the hallway of the boy's dorm, she had left Kiria and Kokoa in the infirmary with Dante and the others.

Ever sense she heard of Tsukune's body being used by Alucard she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with him, as she came to a stairway that led to the roof she felt the familiar Yokai of Tsukune until it started to change and she began to walk up them slowly and still feeling unsure, then as she climbed more she began to run up them.

Moka reached the top and burst through the door breathless and breathing heavily, she smiled as she saw the familiar shape of Tsukune eye's closed facing toward the moon. She took one step forward and jumped when her Rosario bounced on her chest

"**WAIT!**" Inner Moka said, "** Just stand here, something's not right at all Omote." **

Moka wasn't sure what she meant but knowing the Inner Moka's instinct she stood and watched as Tsukune opened his eyes, when he did she felt her blood go cold and she felt rooted to the ground.

"What's the matter Moka?" Alucard asked faking Tsukune's voice and a concerned face, "Miss Nekonome got your tongue?" he chuckled at his bad pun and then took a step closer, "Relax I'm not here to harm anyone…yet no I'm not stong enough for that." He flexed Tsukunes hand and then fixed his glowing red eyes back on Moka , "That come's later when I start with the little girl who thought that she could defeat me."

An image of Kiria flashed through Moka's mind and her eyes widened and her heart sped up,

"**Hey, watch out! H-"** Inner Moka was cut off by Alucard's hand on the Rosary,

"You are so annoying, you know that?" Alucard said starting to put pressure on the small Rosario, " You are not the real one, I want the one who also hold's my blood and woke me up from my sleep." He began to laugh sinisterly and grabbed the Rosary

"S-stop it Tsukune!" Outer Moka broke free from her stony trance and pushed on Alucard as hard as she could it didn't much other than send him flying into the railing and fall to the floor, "Your not acting like yourself! STOP!"

"Now," Alucard said as he rose to his feet his expression hidden by his hair, he held up his right hand, Moka gasped as she saw her Rosary in his hand, "You lose Omote." The last thing she saw was Alucard twisted smile and his eyes glowing brighter .

"**Who are you, and why are you using Tsukune's body.**" Inner Moka asked folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean Moka?" Alucard asked with a bemused smile on his face, he took a step closer his eyes glowing with excitement , "You and I are one in the same after all so I think that you know who I am." He put up his hands in a nonchalant manner and closed his eyes the bemused smile still on his face.

Inner Moka gritted her teeth and **glared** at the imposter, "**No you're not. I know Tsukune's yokai and right now, the yokai that you have is completely different his,"** Moka unfolded her arms and stared at the imposter, "**His yokai is more of a lighter feel, while yours has a heavier darker feel to it almost like Alu-"** she stopped herself in mid sentence and then ran through the fact she had heard Kiria say about Alucard.

"_Black hair, Red eye's, but no flames yet. Is this really him?" _Moka asked herself, even though something in her body told her that it was really Alucard she couldn't help but thinking that something about him was off. She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards him,

"Honestly, trying to impersonate my Mate Alucard? I don't care if you are the oldest Vampire alive, and right now I'm even doubting that if you latching onto Tsukune's body. Still you should,"

She stopped when she was almost three step's in front of him she whirled around and kicked him in the side of the face as hard as she could.

"KNOW YOURE PLACE!"

Much to her surprise though, Alucard didn't even flinch when she kicked him nor did he move to dodge her attack, what really got her was the fact he didn't even more an inch when she kicked him he stood in the same place.

"Well, you at least know who I am." Alucard said grabbing her leg and throwing her away from him, "You got one thing wrong though I am now _latching_ onto this Death spawns body, not at all in fact it's more along the lines of _HE'S_ latching onto _ME_." He looked into sky and yawned.

"**What do you mean?**" Moka asked an uneasy feeling settling in her gut "**Tsukune would ne-"** she paused again thinking of Dante's story,

"He did." Alucards twisted smile setting onto Tsukune's face "He made that pack with me when he felt most helpless and hated." As he spoke a long thin scar started to cut down the side of his face, "I promised him to help him be feared and take revenge on those who bore nothing but hatred, and in return he agreed to give me his body something I lost. Such a nice agreement don't you think?" the cut on the side of his face was glowing an odd purple.

Moka started to feel uneasy as she shifted into a defensive pose watching the cut on Alucard's face glow,

"Then," Alucard's smile fell into a snarl, "He began to forgive them, instead of hating them he began to like them and melt into there ideal of a _family_."

Alucard eye's narrowed as he lifted his hand and looked at it, "In time I began to lose power over him and was forced into shadows forgotten. When I tried to remind him of his promise to me, he simply shoved it into the back trying to dismiss it as the past." Alucard's hand began to shake as black veins began to creep there way up his hand, "When he gave up his Death spawn powers to become a human, that made it even harder for me to take control due to the fact that all I really wanted was his death I despise human's. For him to become one was unspeakable for me."

"**What do you mean?**" Moka asked trying to bide time in hope one someone else would show up.

Alucard looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes, "I mean had I not been trapped inside of this worthless boy I would have killed him."

Anger inside of Moka flared and she ran at him as fast as she could throwing her fist into his jaw, Alucard caught off guard flew into the air.

"You caught me by surprise but don't think that will happen again." He glared at Moka as glowing circuit markings began show around his left arm.

Moka watched in shock as she saw she saw the familiar form of Muei-Tou Yamikiri being used by Alucard, memory of the time she thought of Tsukune's death flash through her mind as she watched as he flew from the air straight at her .

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE IDOIT MOVE!" someone pushed her out of the way, when she looked up it wasn't someone who pushed her out of the way rather something pushed her out of the way. A large ice chunk exploded into shards.

Moka looked behind her to see Mizore with her Ice claws out and breathing heavy,

"**Y-you** …" She tried to find the words

"Never thought I would see you of all people scared." Mizore said her lollipop swaying slightly, she then looked at Alucard and said, "I don't know who you are or why you have taken over Tsukune's body but I thought I heard you say you weren't here to hurt anyone?"

Alacard smiled and stood up and took a step forward when he felt a sharp pain rush through his body, he smiled and walked through the pain so as not show it, "_My time for controlling the body is almost over, though I am amazed that it lasted this long."_

Moka watched in horror as he used his vampire speed move right next to Mizore's ear, Mizore didn't have any time to react when Alucard whispered into her ear and then fall to the floor.

Mizore's lollipop fell to the floor as she watched Tsukune's body fall to the floor, her hands shook and her heart pounded, "It's a matter of time before you lose." Those words echoed in her head playing over and over until her knee's felt weak and she fell to them.

"**Mizore!**" Moka shook her over and over but still no response from her, "**Get a hold of yourself!**" Moka sighed when she still got no reply and looked over at Tsukune's body "**What happened….."**

Tsukune's body felt as if was on fire and someone had run over him with a steam roller as he opened his eyes, only to shield them from the sunlight in the infirmary when he could get a clear view of everything he saw that along his arm, there was a long thin scar.

He shook his head and went to sit up in his bed, he was getting used to being in the infirmary, seemed like it was becoming a weekly occurrence. As he sat up he saw that laying next to him was Kiria and her friend Kokoa, he chuckled and shook his head.

Who knows what those two have done to get in here, "_Well it look's like nothing else is wrong so I might as well leave."_ He threw his legs over the side of the bed **"**_Besides, who knows what will happen if I wake up with these two here_." He stood up smiled and took a step

Everything went silent and he felt as if the floor was moving towards him, Tsukune body hi the floor with a auditable thump and tried to move only to find that none of his limbs would obey him or even twitch,

"_What's going on?!_" he thought, before he could do anything he started to cough and a he coughed up something red and rusty smelling as his vision began to fade.

"_Hahaha, your time is almost up Death spawn, it is time for you to keep up your end of the bargain we made._" Alacurds laughed ripped through Tsukune's mind as he faded into black

_Sorry if this was a little to short, but I hope that you still enjoyed, as always leave a comment and let me know what you think._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Mother'sRage

Kiria woke up to find Kokoa snoring on her stomach and sunlight assaulting her face, she would have rolled over tried to go back to sleep but a feeling of uneasiness came over her and she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

She yawned and stretched then looked out of the window thinking that it was another beautiful day when she saw a pair of eye's on the window looking at her from somewhere in the room, and not kind one's at that she wiped her head to look around the room and found nothing. Then threw her feet over the bed and froze in her spot,

"It's been a long time no see Death spawn of Flames." Lying on the floor looking up at her with the same smile she had seen before was Alacard his red eye looking up at her in a pool of her brothers blood, "Don't worry I am not strong enough yet, but when I am know that you will be my first victim after I dispose of your brothers body." He laughed as his body began to smoke

"_I can end this now before he come back to power!_" she thought, "_I-If I do though what will happen to Onii-chan?_" she started to tremble and Alacard laughed at her, then she felt someone wrap their arms around her body squeezing her tight,

"You're thinking too much of your brother when you should be thinking of yourself and your family pride. Remember he was the bane of your existence, your source of hate and anger, remember that and end it now and I'll let go." Kokoa whispered in her ear, "Remember your hate."

Kiria struggled against Kokoa's grip, "N-NO! I DON"T THINK OF TSUKUNE ONII_CHAN LIKE THAT ANY MORE!" she screamed hoping that someone walking by would hear her, "STOP KOKOA….please stop" she began to cry the feeling of helplessness setting in.

"To bad child you once showed promise." Alacard lifted himself up and began to walk over to her, causing Kiria to tremble more, "Ah yes the fear its so …_intoxicating_." With those words he opened his mouth to show his fangs and sunk his teeth into her neck.

Once again Kiria felt the fire going through her veins and she knew that this was the end, she then used all of the strength she had to wrap her arm's around Alacard, "I love you Onii-chan, but one thing you forgot this is only a dream." She smiled and pulsed with everything she had and the pressure on her neck slowly began to loosen, as the smell of fire began to fill her nostrils.

"Hey candle wake up." She woke up to someone poking her face, "Hey Kiria you've got to wake up you're burning the sheets."

Kirias eye's flew open as she sat up in a cold sweat the smell of charred cloth heavy in the room she breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Kokoa who despite her protest still hugged her back. Then looking around the room and then saw the figure of her brother laying on the floor. She threw her legs over the bed and ran over to him, she faltered when she got to him though because she could have sworn she had seen a red looking up at her she blinked and shook her head and saw that his eyes were even closed and cursed herself for being so foolish,

"_That was the dream and this is reality, get a hold of yourself._" She bent down and attempted to pick him up , as she did so she noticed that he had been facing the exact same way in her dream, blood on the floor, eye opened and looking up only this time not looking at her it had the same glassy eyed appearance to it though.

"Kokoa do you think that you could help me lift him despite his look's he's actually really heavy." Kiria said giving an embarrassed smile, luckily Kokoa shook her head and smiled then walked over to Tsukune's other side and picked him up,

"Holy crap you weren't kidding were you?" Kokoa said as they put him down on the bed next to them, although it was kind of a struggle for Kiria, Kokoa's vamparic strength really helped her out, "Anyways I better go find Dante I bet he's lost on what to do if I don't beat em up daily." Kokoa blushed a little as she thought of Dante.

"I OBJECT, I CAN MAKE IT PERFECTLY IF YOU DON'T HIT ME WITH REDICOUSLY LARGE OBJECTS!" Dante yelled tripping as he entered the room, "In fact I think I would be able to call my day a little bit more normal that usual if you do that" he seemed to pounder this for awhile then he looked at Kokoa and said "On second though its probably a better thing if you do that."

"Well You asked for it!" Kokoa raised her hand "Just don't wuss out." Koa bat flew into her and she swung downwards as a large Kyo bat came flying down at Dante with the huge spikes and all,

"What are you doing to my son?" asked a cold sweet voice "I hope that you wouldn't be so foolish as to hit him with that bat." Kokoa looked up at the door and saw a blue flames illuminating a young looking lady with a purple shirt and pants along with a skull bracelet, "at least not in front of his own mother ." her gold and silver eye's burning protectively.

"N-n-no ma'am I was just…" Kokoa felt a cold sweat breaking out as she looked over at Ayaksi Aono, below her Dante looked at his mother with a look of confusion on his face, he sat up and one look at her eyes and he knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong mom" he said as he got up and tensed looking around the room for whatever was making his mother feel in distress, "While we do love you and we know you love us, you don't usually come to visit us for any reason so something is wrong am I right?"

Akashi looked at Dante with tears in her eyes and the flame in her hand faded away and she ran to hug him, "Dante thank god your safe, I thought that Alacard…" she sobbed and hugged him tightly. When she pulled away from him she looked at him and smiled "I can't lose another one of my children."

"OH how touching, a family reunion." Said a voice behind them "Although you are doing quite a good job masking why you are here Akashi." They turned to see Tsukune staring at them with a bored expression on his face his eyes though, his eyes made them freeze in place as he climbed out of the bed, "I must say it has been awhile Akashi and the age shows in your face." He smiled and popped his neck. "Just messin with ya I missed you mom." He gave Akashi a tight hug

"Tsukune is that anyway to address your mother?" she said in a tense voice, "I may be your mother but I can still harm you for calling me old." She tried to laugh at her bluff but the feeling that she got from him told her that this wasn't her own son, but someone else, "Now what's wrong with your voice and your eyes they look different almost like…." She stopped and her eyes got wide as she stared at _him, _her adrendiline spiked as she threw him off of her and set fire ball at his feet and willed it make a circle.

"Oh finally realized it have you?" Alacard smiled with a cruel smile his fangs showing "I was wondering how long I could fool you," he got up on his feet and sighed, "Oh well I was planning on wiping you out first anyways. " the flames started to darken around his feet and the sky turned re with a pink moon.

"What do you want with my child Alacard?" Akashi glared at him with rage in her eyes clenched fists "My child has nothing do with you anymore, and if you have come to take him.." she out stretched her hand and flames started to dance from her finger tips down her arm until the entire arm was swallowed in blue flames "Don't think that I'll let you do it a second time." She took a step forward and pointed her finger at him.

He began to laugh as the flame's around his feet turned black and his body took its dark clothing and hair look, "Now you try to protect him?!" he closed his eyes and bared his fangs at Akashi "Why try now, you had plenty of other times before he came into contact with me." He took a step out of the flames and frowned "Whats worse is that I am fighting Death's wife who is known as nothing more than a lacky and nothing more."

The black flames seemed to be forming around his back as something no _someone _seemed to be falling out of it, as more and more of the body fell out Tsukune's silver gold hair was recognizable as he fell to the ground

"Now that I have more power than every I no longer need your body Death Spawn." He stretched his arms and legs, "Now that I have my full power back I was hoping for Death himself, but if all have is his lacky and her pathetic children I can deal with that."

"what did you say about-" Dante was cut off by Akashi raising her hand to stop him, she looked at Alacard then began walking towards him silent,

"I don't mind if you threaten me or mock me" she began her hair covering her face "Its when you insult my children you are going to find that..." she disappeared and before Alacard could even think of tracking her his face was turning to the side and was sent flying back into the infirmary wall "I become very angry." Akashi appeared in front of Alacard her face that of twisted rage her eyes covered in Gold-Blue flames.

Akashi kicked Alacard in the gut causing him to have the wind knocked out of him, then she grabbed him by the shirt and used her flame to punch him in the face making the flames leave the imprint of her fist on his face and cause him to fly back, she ran at him as fast as she could and knocked him into the ground before he could even hit a wall.

"You used my son, you implanted false memories of hate in his head." Akashi slammed her foot onto Alacards chest "You used his power and made him do things that are unspeakable" she raised her flame hand making it take the form of a broad sword, "Most of all you made him hate himself." She jumped up and threw the sword down at Alacard "For that you will feel my 10 flame fury."

Alacard wanted to laugh as Akashi's blade disappeared in his chest he pushed off the ground as fast as his vampire strength let him and stopped when he was face to face with Akashi, "Simple truth darling is that you are to _slow._"

He kicked Akashi in her side and heard a satisfying crack then before she could recover he grabbed her flame arm and spun her around sending her flying into wall, however before she hit the wall she angled her body to push off it and flew at Alacard punching him in the face and sticking three blade in his neck, then grabbed his leg and pulled him close to her and grabbed him by the throat

"Why do you have to wear the face of my baby" she snarled tears streaming from her eyes "Please wear a different face, I-I can't fight you while I see his face in pain." She looked back the body of her real son which Dante and Kiria and Kokoa were standing by looking up at her,

"What makes you so stronger for him? What is it the drives you to protect him and the rest of those _Death-_spawn?" Alacard asked in a wheezing breath, "_Despite being Death's wife she is quite strong_." He though trying to think of a way to break her grip.

"It's for my children's sake even though I failed once" her face darken again "I strive to protect my children and I was able to do that until you…you broke him and planted false memorys in his head inside of _my_ child whom _I_ was supposed to protect." She stabbed him again with three more blades "I wasn't able to protect my treasured child because _you….YOU MADE HIM REFUSE ME!" _she screamed.

She threw throwing Alacard into the air catching him off guard and flames engulfed her body then flame swords began to form around multiplying until 50 of them floated around her as her gold eye shone brightly, "That really pisses me off." She grinned evily and pointed at Alacard and all of the sword went rushing at him and struck him from every direction.

"Don't think its over yet" she said as Alacard hit the floor with a loud thump, "I'm going to make you burn slowly leech." Then blue fire began to spill out of his body as if he was bleeding, "I'm going to make you pay for ever making my son feel unloved and alone." She pointed her hand at him and pulsed causing him to cough up blue flame's.

Alacard felt as if his entire inside were on fire and they were melting, he rolled over on his side and heaved up more blue flames looking at him then he turned slowly and looked at his mother with the look he had seen Tsukune give in the mirror a thousand times, "Mom I love you."

Akashi froze and lost her concentration, that what Alacard had hoped for he jumped up and kicked Akashi back to the ground and willed Tsukune's birthright to shoot from the ground and into his hands as he charged at Akashi slamming the long shaft of the scythe into her stomach .

"I did plant false memorys, in fact I came in contact with your son at age three when he found my ring in your backyard." He slammed the shaft into her stomach again causing her to cry out in pain, "but Dante helped me attain what I needed to take over his body and sap him of all of his power all in exchange for mine."

Akashi looked up at Alacard her body shaking with rage, "I will kill you." She uttered as she made a move to get up though her body felt heavy and instead of Alacard getting closer he was getting father and more fuzzy.

"MOTHER!" Kiria screamed running toward her mother, Dante grabbed her by the waist and watched in horror as his mother 's eyes began to glass over and the flames began to fade away, she looked over at them and with tears in her eyes she whispered

"I love you never forget that."

"Hmp how boring." Alacard turned away and began to walk away leaving Tsukune's birthright buried in hi mothers chest when chains shot from the ground and slammed him into the ground, the air turned cold and the sky blacked the ground began to shake until a crater opened and a man floated from it.

"You dare…" whispered a voice as cod as ice "You dare try to take my queen away from me." Death walked over to Akashi and pulled the scythe from her chest tossed it aside kneeled down and picked her up he brushed her face whispering to her closed her eyes and kissed her and focused his energy on healing her.

By now Moka ran into the room changed into her true self and froze a the scene, "**What…."** Then she saw Tsukune and ran towards him and shook him franticly "**Tsukune, wake up."** Tears began to fall from her eyes as she could not hear a heart beat or feel the warmth of his skin

"He won't wake when I have taken all of his power child, afterall he and I are one in the same one can not be awake while the other is." Alacard said fighting to free himself from the chains, "Besides, I need his power."

Moka felt rage and sadness take over her body as she got up and walked over to Tsukune's scythe then picked it up and she didn't care that spiders were crawling up her hands and arms all she wanted was to make Alacard pay, she walked over to him and raised the scythe above her head and glared down at him,

"Know your place."

She drove the scythe right in the old vampires heart and instantly the area around the wound began to turn to stone and soon the stone was spreading, "Die." She whispered and shoved the blade further into Alacard until the blade was no longer showing and she was face to face with him.

" . . !" she kicked Alacard and turned and went back to Tsukune.

_Hey guys, sorry its been so long sense I last posted and sorry if this isn't the best chapter as well. But as usal Let me know what you think and if you like it and want me to continue it_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Throne.

Tsukune eyes flew open as he gasped for breath, his vision was a little disorientated as he looked the room and almost immediately the smell of fire filled his nostrils,

"_I thought that I was in the infirmary?"_ he thought as he sat up and looked around, his heart did a flop as he saw his father's back to him along with Dante, Kiria and Kokoa all looking upset as he was holding something in his hands. He didn't know what is was but he was betting the fact that his father was here that it probably wasn't a good thing.

He pushed himself to his feet and attempted to walk as the room seemed to be shaking, he also aware of a two more people in the room ,but he couldn't see where they were, he didn't really care about them though all he wanted to do was get to his father.

As he got closer though his vision started to shake more and more and he almost fell over, but he felt someone catch him and lower him to the ground to sit,

"**You really shouldn't be moving you know.**" Said a familiar silvery stern voice, "**I mean you looked out cold, not to mention that I thought….**_**" **_The voice stopped and Tsukune smiled slightly as he felt _her_ eyes on him.

"Yeah, well when have you ever known me to just sit back." He said as he smiled up at Vampire Moka despite her frown and then dropped his gaze and closed his eyes counting his breath trying not to throw up from the room shaking all around him. Unfortunaly it didn't work and he turned away from Moka and very tactlessly hurled.

"**Yeah, you really shouldn't be moving.**" He heard the vampire say sounding annoyied,

"Try and stop me." He said as he stood up once again catching his breath and beginning to walk over to his father and siblings again, this time the room had stopped spinning and he was able to reach his father with no problem at all Moka still not far behind him making sure that he didn't fall,

He put his hands on his father's shoulder as he started to face him,"Dad what are you doing h-"he stopped as he saw the familiar figure of his mother in his father's hand' her eyes closed and her breathing shallow and a thin long scar in her chest, "M-mom?" he felt his heart drop into the floor.

Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled at her son, " Glad to see you woke up you sleepy head." Her voice was faint but you could hear the tone of relief in her voice.

Tsukune walked over to his mothers side and picked up her hand, Dante watched him as he was holding Kiria and Kokoa who were both trying not to cry at all,

"Tsukune I need to tell you something I didn't ever get the chance to tell you a lot growing up." His mother feebly raised her hand to his face, "Son I want you to know that I love you very much, and I am proud of you."

Tsukune wasn't aware that he was crying at all until his mother wiped them away as best as she could and laughed feebly, " Hey crying is not allowed in front of your mother." Tsukune nodded and hung his head as he held her hand once again, "Now where is that beautiful girl who you love?"

Tsukune was looked up about to answer that he didn't have one, when kneeled down next to him and held his hand along with his mothers looking at him with concerned eye's,

"Ahh there she is," Akashi smiled then coughed and closed her eyes, "I wanted to thank you, for taking care of my son." Moka nodded her face expressionless, "I want you to know when the day comes, I want to you open a box I left for you." She coughed again and her face started to become more at ease, "Because I can think of no better bride my Tsukii."

Akashi then turned her attention to her husband and raised her hands to his face and said,

"DO not be afraid my love, we will be together after death."

With that her hands fell to the ground and her breathing stopped, she became completely still and the room became silent.

"M-mom?" Kiria voice cracked, "Come on mom you gatta wake up." She reached for her mother's face and shook it softly crying. She continued to do that until Dante pulled her away and she broke down along with Kokoa.

Tsukune watched his mothers body still in shock as his father laid his mothers body down, and he just looked at her body thinking of all the memory of hate that he once held, now all he held was regret and sadness.

"Are you done yet?" said another voice coming from in front of him, it sounded bored almost but it also sounded familiar, "The only reason that I let that go on was the fact that I wanted to see your reaction now, King of The Dead."

Tsukune looked up to see _him_ standing up and pointing his birthright at his father, but he saw the eyes and he knew that it wasn't really him. Those eyes were as red as blood and held some much power and knowledge in them that he felt that fighting against him was pointless.

His father stood up and threw off the cloak he was wearing, "I see that even 'Chains of the Damned' cannot hold you." Death opened his palm pointing it downwards and immediately chains started to come up from the ground coiling around themselves until they made the shape of the scythe, only the blade was missing.

"I know what you are thinking, but I hope that you know not to judge a book by it's cover." Death closed his eyes and grabbed the scythe then made an effortless slash next to Alacard, at first nothing happened but then the ground erupted and a thin cut was visible.

Tsukune wanted as Alacard looked unimpressed as this happened but then watched him duck back quickly as something shot past him, Tsukune couldn't see it clearly but he could tell that it was the same color as his fathers scythe.

"By now you have figured out that while you can dodge the initial attack but you will have a harder time with my _**Papettomasutā no kōgeki **_ attack." Death drew his scythe upwards and Alacard stood as if someone had strung strings to his back and he was a puppet,

"I am going to do what my wife wouldn't let me do years ago when you first took over my sons body." Death hid his face as he walked forward and let the scythe float, "I am going to kill you." Death lifted his face and something must have caught Alacard off guard because the face he made didn't show that he wasn't to pleased with what he saw.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked also getting a feeling of uneasiness, it wasn't until his father turned to him and saw half of his face had become a skull and the other half a look of pure insanity that Tsukune felt real fear of his father losing his mother.

"I am going to take back what made us damaged so long ago boy, I am going to fofill your mother's last wish and take his soul with me." The smile on his face showed that everything he had was his father was serious about doing, "Besides there was always a side to you I never liked." He turned to Alacard and then drove his into him and pulling something grey and blue out.

Death smiled as he walked over to Akashi body and picked her up muttering to her body, and then he looked back at Tsukune and smiled, "I can no longer call you a boy, you are now a man but I must not keep my love waiting so I will leave the rest up to you. Keep in mind though now that he has no soul he will be even more ruthless and even tougher, but you can defeat him." As he spoke Death's body began to crumble away, "After all you are now the King of the Damned." With those final parting words Death faded away and took his wife's body with him.

Tsukune watched as he only Father left him, and once again a feeling of sadness filled his body only to be replaced with rage, he stood and walked forward and then grabbed the Chain Scythe his father left and held out his other hand, waiting for the familiar weight of his own scythe.

"That disappointing eh boy?" Alacard asked him an evil smile on his face, "I wasn't able to take care of him like I said I would." A plinking sound rang throughout the room as Alacard began to be able to move his body freely, "That doesn't matter though, I wasn't able to test out your full power on him but you will make a great substitute."

Tsukune remained silent as his own scythe came into his hands, he then laid down the chain scythe and then his own ontop of it causing a light to fill the room. When the light faded there was no longer two scythes but one.

A scythe who was name had never been called before, the shaft a red and black marble with the end a white ivory skull and the hibs a black coil and the blade itself a blue flame, Tsukune picked up his new blade and smiled slightly.

"_**Hahaoya no aoi namida**_." Tsukune said as he spun the blade in his hands then charged at Alacard, Tsukune slashed the blade across Alacards chest and immediately the chest exploded into a blue flame, then Tsukune kicked Alacards legs out from under him before he could recover from the previous attack and aimed the bottom of his scythe at his chest.

Alacard moved a lot faster then Tsukune thought and had pushed himself back up from the floor and kicked him in the side, Tsukune heard his ribs before he felt them and when he did he stumbled a little but it was still enough for Alacard to grab his arm and bent it until he heard a another crack in his arm and make him drop his scythe.

"Big bro!" A purple flame came between Alacard and Tsukune burning Alacard arm, "Get away I wont let you take ANYONE ELSE I LOVE!" a giant flame claw came down from the sky and flattened Alacard, Tsukune looked back to see a flame monster with red eyes , raising it's free hand into the air, "DIE!"

The ground began to shake as the monsters hand changed from purple to blue and the flame monster picked Alacard up and held him in place, Tsukune watched in horror as an opening of the flames reveled Kiria a blue flame spear in hand, charging up to Alacard and stabing him with the spear.

Alacard screamed in pain and broke free of the monsters grip, he then grabbed Kiria by the throat and pulled the spear out of him his body showing signs of being burned. Alacard pulled it out and as he raised the spear, a streak of white hit him in the face and came by again to catch Kiria who had been falling.

"Bro quit screwing around and finish this." Dante said carrying Kiria out of the room his body a cloak of white, Tsukune nodded and tried to stand up using his arm but fell over.

"**Looks like you could use a bit of a hand.**" He felt two hands help lift him up and he saw the smiling face of Moka, "**You told me you would always have my back so let me have yours this time.**" She winked and picked up Tsukunes scythe and handed it to him.

Tsukune nodded and smiled, "Alright just this once." He then said, 'Ladies first." And Moka then rolled her eyes and ran at Alacard with her vamparic speed, Tsukune threw the scythe in the air toward's Alacard and then ran over to Alacard as well catching up to Moka.

"Moka take the left side." He shouted, and she did while Tsukune held out his hand caught his scythe and spun on his heel, "I guess being the oldest vampire and all no one ever told you this but…," Tsukune drove the skull into Alacards gut, causing him to keel over,

"**You should really learn your place.**" Moka said kicking him in the face and breaking his nose, this made Alacard stumble and Moka then round housed him again making him fall down.

Tsukune closed his eyes and took a deep breath thinking of his Mom and Dad and what they would feel if they saw him doing this, he then opened them and ran towards Alacard jumped up and drove the blue flame into Alacards heart.

Alacard let out a scream that pierced Tsukunes and Moka's eardrums, after awhile though that scream turned into a laugh, Alacard stood up his body crumbling away, and began to walk toward Tskunue,

"You may think that you are better than me now, but you aren't it took the lives of your mother and father for you to realizes wht they wanted you to know," Alacard stopped a fell to his knees , "Truth is though, you and I are the same I underestimated your power though, looks like you still have more growing to do." Alacard smiled evilly and crumbled away the dust returning back Tsukune.

_I'LL BE WATCHING BOY_

_**Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed this and if you would, leave a comment on what you think. I am also going to be updating this every week or everyday if possible so don't worry I haven't quit this story at all. **_

_**Have a god day!**_


End file.
